Ranger Naruto
by x1griff1x
Summary: Naruto stumbles onto something big, Naruto/multi(currently being re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is griff, this sotry has been sitting in my computer for months and i've been working on it so much that i can release the first two chapters, hopefully you people like it cause this will be my last story I post since im going into the military. the failures of my other ones taught me to be prepared so i got ten chapters done so far just going back through and proofing them right now.**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

A small child was slowly walking down a deserted road while kicking a slightly crushed soda can; he kept his head down allowing his blond bangs to over shadow his eyes. He barely paid attention to the can as it skipped out of his path as he kept on walking still thinking about his first day in the academy.

His self-proclaimed 'Jiji' had allowed him to join the Ninja Academy today for his birthday present. He was ecstatic at first about going, especially when his Jiji dropped him off at the building himself; But upon entering the building everything started to fall apart real quick. The receptionist for some reason seem to kept staring at him angrily while she handed him the directions to his class before quickly shooing him away, afterwards when he made it to the room he was told to sit at the very back of the classroom in a row of empty seats; he should have known something was wrong when he wasn't told to introduce himself to the class as he heard older student say they had to do as he had eave dropped on them. But as he was walking to his seat he was tripped three times on his way there, once finally making it to his chair he was totally ignored by the teacher.

When the class finally ended he left to school to see all the parents of the children in his class there picking up their children, while they ignored him they still sent angry glares his way. So now he found himself walking down the seemingly empty street; Naruto wasn't stupid neither naïve, surprising for his young age but he knew that many of the adult of the village and some teens seemed to hate him for being born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, while many seemed to think he was the Kyuubi incarnate because of his infamous birth mark like whiskers.

While he vowed to never cry again when he was kicked out of the orphanage last year he sometimes wanted to break down and cry because of all the stares; he knew they needed an outlet for the hate towards the Kyuubi did they really have to use him? He thought as his tiny hands curled into fists. He let out a long sigh as he uncurled his fists; hate breads only more hurt and hate, he would show them he wasn't the Kyuubi. Standing a little bit taller he started to strode forward before blinking while he took in his surroundings; he was in the bad part of Konoha that his Jiji told him to never enter, before he could turn and leave a small stone flew through the air hitting him on the side of the head opening a gash on his head.

Tears barely being kept in check as he cried out in pain he look towards the direction it was thrown from and saw something that made him paralyzed in fear. Not standing more than 15 feet away was a group of drunks who seemed to grin maliciously at his pain, a few of them holding some more stones while one had a club and another with a broken bottle; realizing he needed to get away he turned and took off sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him while weaving in between streets and alleys as he tried to loose the group.

Finally making it into the small forest in the city that he was sure he could lose them, he looked over his shoulder and silently cursed as they still were following him. As he kept on running he started to lose them in the thick trees before tripping over a root. Cursing his luck as he started to roll towards some thick bushes before crying out as he fell down a hole as he kept on rolling left and right down the blackened tunnel he started to pray to Kami to let him live; but as soon as he was done he rolled to a stopped in what seemed to be a large cave. Wiping away the dried blood from his forehead ignoring the fact he didn't feel a wound he looked around in awe as his eyes adjusted to the low light, when he noticed rays of light seemed to come through from the top of the cave illuminated what seemed to be a small concrete city.

He let out a soft, "wow" as he looked around; slowly he started to walk towards the abandoned city. He slipped through a small opening in the fence with a sign on it in what looked like a different language. He found himself on what looked like a really big road. He saw weird contraptions made of metal that seemed to be broken as they laid in multiple pieces with cobwebs littered on them; there were different sort of contraptions, some looked like they had wings like birds while some had four smaller wings on the top arranged like an X.

There were other without wings but looked like the carriages he saw before but these were made of metal and varied from some with 4 wheels to some with 12, then there were some that were big with tubes sticking out the front top of them. He looked on in awe before arriving at what seem to be the main building judging by the many words on the side; walking through the doors, noting they creaked from many years off disuse. The inside was dark with the only light coming from a small hole in the ceiling before he could get to far inside the building he tripped over something slightly hard that broke as he fell on top of it; raising himself slightly he cursed himself for no looking at the ground before he froze as he saw white bones under him.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped up and backwards away from the now slightly crushed skeleton before he tripped on something else falling back he felt his hand hit some kind of switch before the thing he heard started to make a loud rumbling noise before the lights flickered on, while some were broken enough lit up the room to show it was some kind of office. Trying to control his ragged breathing he looked around and saw there were a few more skeletons laying around or sitting in chairs; slowly getting to his feet he started to explore around the office being careful to give a small prayer as he stepped around each skeleton he came across.

He found many books, deciding that they might tell him what this place was he was disappointed when he found that they were in the same language as everything else around here. Giving a disappointed sigh he was about to leave and explore some more before he something caught his eye; it was a thick book with words he could understand! Quickly walking towards the book he read the cover which was had writing in both languages on it.

"English/Japanese Dictionary" he read aloud before opening the first page and saw it had each word of his language and what had to be the same word in the other language. Giving a excited yell he gave a small thanks to Kami before pocketing the book; before leaving the building he found the machine he hit earlier and found the switch he thought he hit, flipping it he was rewarded with the lights going off again, giving a small smile he left the building before heading back towards the hole he came through.

"_I got my own secret place now!_" he thought as he smiled happily as he started to climb back up the hole, many thoughts were racing through his mind at what he found, he knew he couldn't tell his Jiji because he would tell him to never come back here; he also couldn't tell anyone else because they would probably come try and take it for themselves. Exiting the hole through the ground he closed his eyes as they were hit with the blinding light of the setting sun; slowly blinking he looked around for somewhere to hide his book seeing what looked like a hollow tree not to far away he slid the book inside the hollow area before stepping back and letting out another smile.

He turned and started to walk back towards his apartment before he heard something that made his blood run cold, "I found the brat!" he heard a slightly slurred voice yell before other yells broke out turning to his right he saw a slowly gathering of the same group he lost earlier. Turning around he started to run but before he could a stone hit him in the back of the head making him fall forward before he could even get up he felt the first blow hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and cracking a rib; for what felt like hours blow after blow started to rain down on him until he felt the blackness creep into his vision.

When he opened his eyes he was standing in a shallow pool of water barely reaching his ankles, looking around he saw he was in some kind of sewer. He saw pipes running through the corridors, which seemed to be leaking small red droplets where when they hit the water, they hissed before turning into the same blue as the rest of the water. Felling a draw he continued down the darkened paths before coming to a large cage with a piece of paper with a kanji for 'seal' on it; looking on in awe he saw that there was something large behind the cage but couldn't make it out as it hid in the darkness, but before he could do anything a deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the room, "**so my jailer finally comes to mock me?**" it snarled as it leaned forward smiling slightly as it saw fear and also defiance as he saw who it was.

Naruto almost shit himself when he saw the thing that attacked the village behind the cage before his mind started to run a mile a minute before realizing what he was and why his Jiji told him about Jinchuurikis. He was one, no demon could be killed if the Ichibi couldn't how could the Kyuubi be? Looking at the creature in front of him in defiance he was about to speak before Kyuubi spoke again.

"**Ah so you have figured out what you are? So pitiful to be stuck in one so young and weak, what I would do to return to Makai,**" the Kyuubi growled out as it glared down at his young host.

Naruto blinked before he smiled sadly; confusing the Kyuubi a great deal but before it could make a scathing remark towards the blond, he spoke first, "So you just want to go home eh?" Naruto said as he smiled sadly, receiving a growl and a begrudging nod. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh before giving a small prayer for even thinking of this, looking back at the fox without a hint of fear he said, "would you swear on whatever soul you have and your throne in Makai that you will never return to the Elemental Nations ever again, from now until the end of time" Naruto stated as he looked at the fox.

Kyuubi was taken aback and unconsciously licked its lips seeing a way out of the prison, not even thinking it swore, "**I swear on my throne and soul to never return to these damned nations until the end of time,**" it replied while its tails started to swish back in forth in anticipation.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a minute longer before nodding and started to walk towards the cage, slowly stepping on invisible steps as he made his way towards the tag, as he reached up to tear it off he felt a hand wrap around his waist before he was pulled back from the cage as the Kyuubi roared, "**YOU!**" it snarled as it tried lunging for the man who put him in the prison.

Naruto looked up to see the disapproving face of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, "Naruto why were you going to release the Kyuubi? You know it would destroy Konoha!" he said as he set Naruto down, Naruto felt something snap inside of him at that look and the way he said it made Naruto mad.

Naruto snapped out, "why would you care? You left me in this hell as you got off scot free! You BASTARD don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do! You don't know who I am or what this village has done to me, and for your information I was getting rid of the problem once in for all."

At this Minato was confused before saying, "wait you don't know who I am? And what do you mean getting rid of the problem?" he asked bewildered.

Naruto this time glared even harder before saying, "you're the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, the man who sealed the Kyuubi in a just born orphan with no parents," Naruto had enough and started to think hard.

Minato was confused, how did Naruto not know he was his son, and what happened to Kushina? Did something happen to her? But before he could say something a cage just like the Kyuubi's appeared around him as his son walked around the cage, fearing what he was about to do he said, "no I meant that I'm your Father!" he yelled out.

Naruto stopped at hearing those words, but then it all clicked together, the Hokage could never ask someone else to do what he needed to do, giving a small sob as a few tears before rubbing them away he rose a little higher before turning back towards the late Hokage, "I grew up with no parents, no last name, and I am hated by almost everyone inside this village except for a given few, you have no right to call yourself a father, you lost those rights the second you sealed and left this child to the wolves, and the answer to your earlier question, I made a deal with the Kyuubi, he will never return to these lands for all time, and the price is his freedom, I'll die but I will die showing the village I'm not the Kyuubi."

With that Naruto continued on his path slowly starting to climb towards the seal leaving a silently crying Minato and heading towards a thoughtful Kyuubi. Reaching up he started to grab the seal before looking at the Kyuubi he said, "you are not to harm any citizen of Konoha when you are released, even the ones beating me right now" at this Minato's head snapped up with wide tear streaked eyes, someone from his village was beating his son right now! The Kyuubi growled but nodded its head begrudgingly.

Taking a deep breath he ripped the seal away from the cage only to be blasted back as the Kyuubi let out a mighty roar before everything went black.

The Drunks started to get tired as the Kyuubi brat passed out but wanted one last chance to get a hit in but before they could they were blasted back as red chakra exploded from the bloody and broken body. Across the village civilians soiled themselves as they fell the malevolent chakra that they felt six years ago reappear. Though the Ninja's of the village felt fear as they dropped what they were doing as they rushed towards the source of the chakra explosion.

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi feared for Naruto's life as he disappeared from his office leaving an orange book to fall to the ground. Rushing as quick as he could towards the small forest he could see the pillar of orange fiery chakra start to take shape of the Kyuubi no Kitsune; upon landing he noticed all the Chunins and higher arrive with weapons at the ready to fight the beast but he knew that they would lose, he couldn't replicate Minato's seal work. He noticed Kushina Uzumaki standing with the assorted group glaring at the forming chakra, slowly the body formed before the head took shape followed by the tails that was when he noticed that only seven tails formed behind the Kyuubi, and then it let out a mighty roar as the ground shook.

"**FREEDOM!**" it roared as it looked down to the assorted Ninja's before snorting in disgust. Looking down at the bloody form of Naruto it slowly lowered its snout to the body, Sarutobi feared it was about to eat the body of its old host before it did something that through him for a loop, Kyuubi sniffed at the body before letting out a deep laughter, "**so the brat is alive! Like mother like son, eh Kushina?**" it asked as it glared at its former host who only glared back much to the confusion of the surrounding ninja.

Before Sarutobi could give the order to attack hoping to drive the beast away from Naruto's apparently still alive body it started speaking again, "**I will not go back on my oath to child, you will no longer fear the Kyuubi!**" it said before a black portal opened above its head before it leapt through the hole for it to swallow the Kyuubi before disappearing again into nothingness.

All the surrounding ninja looked around in confusion before the cheers started to ring out through many of them. The Sandaime wasn't cheering though he appeared by Naruto before reappearing at the hospital; arriving in the main lobby he turned to the nearest nurse, "get the doctors here, he is extremely injured" he nearly yelled as the nurse scurried off before returning with rushing doctors who were wheeling a stretcher to which Hiruzen laid Naruto down gently before they rushed him towards the emergency room.

Letting out a deep sigh Sarutobi sank into a waiting chair as his thoughts circled around what had happened earlier, '_what did the Kyuubi mean by oath, and why did Naruto release the Kyuubi? _' his thoughts couldn't find an answer and knew he would need to talk to Naruto if he survived this ordeal. He felt a body slide down into the chair next to his, sliding his eyes he was surprised to see it was Kakashi, "what brings you here Kakashi-kun" he asked tiredly.

Kakashi seemed slightly stressed before he bowed his head, "we found 6 drunken civilians where Naruto was," and here Sarutobi's blood ran cold as his mind took in the information, "they confessed to giving chase to Naruto when he seemed to have wandered into district 36, Naruto led them on a chase before finally losing them in the forest for thirty minutes or so before they found him again upon where they started to beat him."

The Sandaime's fears were confirmed before he launched himself from his chair before he felt a hand grab his wrist, looking back to glare at Kakashi, the scarecrow said, "we have them in cells waiting for you but for now wait for Naruto" he said seriously before letting go of the Hokage's wrist as the Sandaime fell back into his chair.

"I really messed up this time Kakashi," the Sandaime let out as silent tears started to run down his cheeks, "I should have assigned a ANBU guard to watch out for Naruto and maybe this wouldn't have happened." He let out sigh before he felt another presence looking up he saw that it was Kushina Uzumaki, slightly growling he said, "What are you doing here Uzumaki-san?"

Kushina looked at the Hokage before saying, "I'm here to see how my son is doing," she said before she felt herself slammed against the wall and was held by the throat looking down the arm she saw it was the Sandaime with an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"you gave up the right to call him son when you signed the papers, you lost all rights when you abandoned him, you will leave this hospital at once and if I even hear you came here again ill have you thrown into a deep dark cell for the rest of your miserable life" Sarutobi ground out as he released her before she shushined away with a look of fear in her eyes.

Turning around Sarutobi growled as he sat down, "I can't believe the nerve of that woman, I still cant believe she threw him away and also having the doctors edit his genes so he couldn't be linked back to her and Minato" his started crushing the armrests before letting out a deep sigh.

Looking to his left he saw Kakashi seemed to be glaring into the distant wall. Sitting back he looked at the ceiling and got ready for a long wait.

While it took nearly 6 hours nearing midnight the Sandaime and Kakashi were still waiting, surprisingly few people showed up to see how Naruto was doing, his son Asuma stopped for a bit before leaving to continue with his mission, the only other to appear were the Ichiraku's; while they tried to stay long Teuchi had to get his sleeping daughter home.

The Hokage was surprised when the ANBU Neko arrived to see how Naruto was doing, while he had her watch Naruto a few times while he had meetings he didn't think they formed any kind of relationship it seemed that the young blond thought she was his Nee-chan which he gave a good laugh much to the embarrassment to Neko, but she still had to continue with her patrol.

Not soon after she left did the light switch from red to green and a worn doctor walked towards the Hokage before giving a tired smile, "we managed to save him but I'm surprised we managed that with all his injuries," he said sadly ask he pulled out a clipboard before motioning Sarutobi and Kakashi to follow him.

Arriving to the intensive care ward he opened a door allowing both of them to enter before shutting it. Walking towards the sleeping blond he started to speak, "he had three broken ribs, a cracked skull, both legs were broken and had multiple gashes across his body," before sighing as he looked at the Hokage he continued, "he had severe chakra poisoning, we lost him two times but we managed to revive him in time."

The Hokage frowned at the information before looking at the sleeping blond, but his eyes widened when he noticed the changes, seeing where the old Hokage was looking the doctor said, "I see you notice the changes, once the Kyuubi left his body his whiskers disappeared but that's not the only thing, he seemed to have aged two years" this both the Hokage and Kakashi turned wide eyed at the doctor before Kakashi managed to ask, "how?"

Here the doctor frowned before looking back towards Naruto, "I can only speculate but I think that the seal attempted to do its job of absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra while it obviously failed but not before stripping the Kyuubi of two of its tails, while his body tried to adjust to the sudden in flux of Yokai it aged to accommodate the excess Chakra, for all purposes Naruto here is a six year old with an eight year old body," he said letting out a long yawn.

Hiruzen saw the yawn and smiled thankfully to the Doctor, "thank you Higurshi-san for saving Naruto, you can go get some rest you deserve it after tonight" he said while taking a seat near Naruto's bed.

The man gave a bow before excusing himself from the room to get some sleep, Kakashi looked at Naruto for a second but before he could take another seat Sarutobi spoke up, "Kakashi go home and get some sleep, I will notify you when he wakes."

Kakashi was about to protest before the stressful day finally caught up to him as he noticed how tired he was before giving a bow to the Hokage before shushining away to his apartment. Sitting back he took deep breath before saying sadly to the sleeping form of Naruto, "I swear Naruto when you wake up, I won't keep no more secrets from you," he closed his eyes getting ready for a long nap before a soft voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Then let start now Jiji," Naruto said as his eyes were open but held pain and tiredness that shouldn't be seen on one so young. Sarutobi let a small tear roll down his cheek before giving a small smile at still being called Jiji be turning serious.

"I guess you realized what you use to be?" getting a confirming nod he sat back and sighed but before he spoke Naruto beat him to it.

Naruto felt sad at see his Jiji cry but stopped him before he could blame himself for all this, "I understand why you hid it from me, wanting me to try and have a normal childhood but that wasn't suppose to be, what I want to know is who was my mother, seeing as how I already met my so called father" Naruto said sadly before looking at the gob smacked Hokage letting out a small giggle at the look on his face.

Sarutobi didn't know how Naruto met his father but decided to ask, "How did you meet him Naruto?"

"he tried stopping me from releasing the Kyuubi," Naruto said as he saw the Hokage flinch seeing as how the Hokage didn't know what had gone on in his head he clarified, "I made a deal with Kyuubi, it will never return to the Elemental Nations, he swore on his throne and soul, am I guessing he left right? Was anyone injured?" Naruto asked fearfully at the thought of another Kyuubi Massacre.

Sarutobi saw the look of fear but quickly washed it away as he said, "No one was injured, the Kyuubi left almost as soon as he left your body, but we have apprehended the villagers who attacked you."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh before looking at the Hokage, "I understand why you lied to me about my father, I know that the Yondaime had many enemies, and if they learned he had a child they would start another war, but what happened to my mother?" he asked sadly.

Hiruzen was at a lost of words at how mature Naruto was acting, before giving a grim frown he said, "I had promised so ill keep it, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki from Whirlpool Country before it was destroyed by Iwa during the Third Great Ninja war, she was the former host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune; when you were born the Kyuubi managed to break free attacking anything in sight."

Here he took a deep breath before dropping the bad news, "after Minato managed to seal the Kyuubi in you, she seemed to have changed, growing hatred at the Kyuubi for taking away her husband," here Naruto began to understand where his Jiji was going, "she destroyed all the birth certificates and had a few _shady_ doctors rearranged your genes so you couldn't be traced back to her and Minato."

Naruto wanted to cry but he couldn't, his Jiji was telling him the truth the entire time, he was an orphan with no last name and no parents, gripping the sheets with his small hands, he let out a long sigh before saying to his Jiji, "I understand that she is feeling pain but still doesn't give her a right to abandon me," here the Hokage was about to interrupt but Naruto held up a hand silencing him.

"I am just another orphan caused by the Kyuubi attack, but I will make a name for myself, I will walk my own path, all I ask is that you start to teach me what you know about seals" here Naruto let out a smile as he grinned at the Hokage.

Hiruzen couldn't be more prouder of Naruto than ever, he had taken all the news but still held a determination to prove everyone wrong, nodding he said, "I will Naruto-kun, but why are you acting so mature?" he asked as he beamed at his grandson in all but blood.

Naruto smiled innocently before saying, "because I want to get some Ichiraku's tomorrow Jiji!" here the old Hokage let out a deep laugh as him and Naruto shared a smile before Naruto let out a yawn. Seeing the yawn Sarutobi said, "go back to sleep Naruto-kun, ill see about getting some for you tomorrow, you need your rest so you can get better," getting a sleepy nod in return as Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he drifted off into dream land.

Sarutobi sat back in his chair with a grin on his face as he thought as he too rested his eyes, "_you're going to change the world some day Naruto, that I can be for sure,_" he didn't know as he too drifted off to sleep how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

A ringing alarm broke through the crisp morning air resonating from a small apartment located on the top floor of an old apartment complex, waking the few neighbors of the tenant whom started to stir before pressing the off switch much to relief of the other residents. It had became a daily happening for the past six years, it seemed the young blond resident would wake up every morning at five to go running; they learned to live with it as the blonde always managed to shut it off quickly letting them to get back to sleep.

Naruto sat up from his bed as he rubbed the crust from his eyes before heading to the dresser, pulling out a pair of grey sweat pants before opening another drawer grabbing a great shirt before getting dressed. This had become routine for him when he started to train ever since he got out of the hospital after that fateful day six years ago; opening the door he was slightly chilled by the cool morning air, taking a deep breath he looked out across the city before jumping off the edge of his veranda before sticking to the side of the wall before running down.

Getting to the bottom a minute later he started to take off in a light jog through the deserted morning streets, giving off a slight smile he thought while running, '_today is the day I pass_' as he nodded to a few ANBU doing the morning patrol. While Naruto may have been training for some reason he could never do the Bushin, no matter how long he trained his chakra control he seemed to always have trouble getting too little chakra in them; while Naruto was sad that he failed the test two times before because of this reason he had been practicing all week to get it down pat.

He had changed these last six years, he lost all his baby fat due to the workout he did everyday, because of this his muscles were lean, also due to the incident in which he was subsequently aged two years he appeared to be around the age of 17, making him easily the oldest of his class now; He stood a good two feet taller than the tallest in his class making him 6 feet.

But he wasn't only just training his body all these years no, his Jiji kept his promise and passed on his knowledge on seals to the young blond, even going as so far as to say he passed him in that field. While he stopped learning seals after creating the ones he needed for his projects; yes Naruto did return for the book he left in that forest thanking Kami that it wasn't crushed by the Kyuubi. He went on to learn the weird language known as English then went on to read any book he could find in the military base. What he learned down there made Naruto who he was today, he found out that the base was just a small outpost for a group called 'Rangers' he was awed at first learning that they trained to be the fiercest warriors and when he learned about the weapons and technology that was left behind he was positively _gitty_.

But few obstacles cropped up when he learned that the aircraft and vehicles needed energy to run, which was why he created new seals just made for them, while very complex they were simple, just a mix of a storage seal, a low expulsion seal, and bam! new power source. While he still kept the secret from anyone he had a backup plan if he _somehow_ failed the test again; he found the weapons there deadly and made him fear what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands, so he had created another seal for the guns to where they wouldn't fired if you didn't channel chakra into it, but the clincher was it could be a tuned to a persons chakra; so no henge or doppelganger could fire them, that and a few security seals that would…be harmful to anyone not tuned to the weapon.

He couldn't class himself in any ninja standards because he wasn't training in ninja standards, he would call himself a ranger when he finally passed the exam while serving and protecting Konoha; Seeing the sun start to rise he ran back to his apartment to get ready for his last Academy day.

Sitting in the back of the class room Naruto was dressed in another clean sweat pants and a grey shirt with black bold letters reading 'RANGER' on the front, while it confused many as to why he would wear such a thing he just ignored the questions looks as the class slowly filed in one by one; no body dared sit by the strange boy as he was the oldest of them and seemed to always have a serious look in his eyes despite the cheerful smile that was on his face.

He also earned a reputation to being ruthless in sparing that would be shared by all even one Uchiha Sasuke. His strength added to his height made a few students straight out refuse to spar with him until the teachers were forced to do it; but he always lacked in the Jutsu department do to always training in his weapons.

Once the class had filed in Umino Iruka stood from behind his desk, at once all the students hushed as he said, "today we test all of you to see if you have what it takes to become Genin of Konohagakure," here he paused before smiling, "I have faith that you will all pass now when your name is called please enter the next room to be tested."

Slowly the numbers started to dwindle as each student was called before only Naruto was left sitting with a nervous Yamanaka Ino who kept nervously glancing at the older boy. Naruto saw her glances before his name was called he started to walk down the stairs but he stopped halfway down before turning to the blonde, "Don't be nervous Yamanaka-san, you trained for this so you should passed easily" he gave a grin to her before continuing on not noticing the blush that adorned her face,

Entering the room he saw Iruka and his assistant Mizuki sitting behind a desk before Iruka spoke, "Naruto could you perform the Henge?" Naruto grinned before he made the ram seal before a puff of smoke appeared before a tiger stood where Naruto once was before Naruto reappeared again grinning.

Iruka smiled before marking his score, "now the Kawarimi," Naruto focused before switching with a chair in the corner then back looking at the teachers he saw a smiling Iruka and the same with Mizuki but he noticed a flash of anger cross his face for a brief second; Frowning on the inside he barely heard Iruka say to do the Bushin.

Mizuki was angry he needed the brat to fail, looking to see if Iruka was looking he did a small Genjutsu to disrupt Naruto smiling as a dead looking clone appeared next to Naruto; he switched it with a sad look but not before Naruto caught the look.

Iruka looked sad as he said, "I'm sorry Naruto but you fail," but he was interrupted by the blonde, "but Iruka-sensei let me try again I know I can do it!" Naruto ground out but only to get a negative in response; standing there for a second in disbelief he stood rigid before realizing he had to go to plan B he turned and marched out of the classroom without a second look back.

Walking out into the courtyard where many of the students who passed were being congratulated by many of their parents; Naruto wasn't really sad that he didn't pass knowing that he was sabotaged, but who would believe a student over a teacher? Sighing he started to walk towards the gate to begin another jog around the city to help clear his mind, he smiled and nodded to a few passerby's before he saw Ino wearing her headband around her waist, making his way towards where she and Nara Shikamaru along with Akimichi Choji were standing with their parents who were talking amongst themselves.

Giving a slight cough to get their attention he smiled before saying, "Congratulations you three on passing, I think many are wanting a new Ino-shika-cho group seeing that these old men look like they want to retire" giving off a laugh at seeing the eyebrows twitch at being called old.

Ino was about to congratulate Naruto on passing before Shikamaru touched her arm to stop her, that was when she realized she didn't see a head band anywhere, instead Shikamaru spoke up for her, "Troublesome, you didn't pass Naruto?" he asked confused as how the boy didn't pass, he easily was able to fight most chunins to a stand still.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck giving off a laugh, "yeah I wasn't able to throw off the _Genjutsu_ quick enough to do the Bushin" he said smiling hoping they caught on which he saw the three adults all to look at him at what he said, Genjutsu wasn't part of the graduation exam, even Shikamaru caught on.

Ino seemed slightly downtrodden at the news before she said, "well you should have better luck next year Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head while saying, "No Ino I won't be returning to the academy next year, my path leads to a different path than a Shinobi," he saw the shocked looks on the three faces while calculating ones on the adults; Turning he started to leave while saying, "Sorry but I have to get back to my run, remember to always watch each others back in the field."

As he walked away Shikaku was thinking of what just transpired, as was Inoichi and Chouza, the kid apparently new he was sabotaged but wasn't fighting the ruling he was unjustly given. Shikaku turned to his son, who was looking at the retreating blonds back before saying, "Who was that Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned to his dad saying, "that was Naruto, from what I know he failed the exam twice before to the same reason of not being able to do the Bushin, but his grades should have been enough for him to pass." Here he saw his dad confused before he explained, "Naruto is undefeated in the sparring ring, while he lacks in his Ninjutsu I saw him earlier this week with a completed Bushin," he said confused as to how Naruto would fail. They all looked back to see the young teen stretching before taking off in a jog following some random direction.

Naruto didn't get far before he noticed someone tailing him, stopping he said, "You can come out now."

Mizuki stepped out from an alley with a smile before he said, "I knew you should have passed Naruto, Iruka was wrong for failing you, would you like to try taking a make up exam?" he hoped Naruto would take the bait.

Naruto mind was reeling, he knew there was no such thing as a make up exam, deciding to play along to see if he could learn anything else he nodded, "yeah I would like to, what do I need to do?" he asked in what could be a hopeful voice.

Mizuki grinned, hook-line-and sinker he thought unaware that Naruto was already on to him, "all you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and take a scroll without being caught, if you do that and learn a Jutsu you will be allowed to pass."

Naruto nodded his head listening to the description of the scroll quickly realizing it was the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, he knew he had to notify the Hokage of the traitor, but couldn't pass up the chance to learn a new Jutsu from the scroll. He thanked Mizuki before continuing on with his run, a plan already starting to form in his mind, he knew that he was going to be walking a thin line and hoped his Jiji didn't get too mad at him for this.

As the sun started to set Naruto made his way home to get one thing he needed if he was going to survive whatever Mizuki had planned. He closed all his curtains in his small apartment before making sure no one had sneaked in he went to the bathroom to a blank piece of wall below the sink before giving his finger a small cut he slid it along the blank piece of wall as a seal appeared. The wall crumbled to show a silver suit case in the wall; pulling it out he sat it on the sink before wiping some more blood along another seal before the case popped open to reveal a digital camouflaged jacket and pants.

Grabbing the clothes he shut the case before walking into the other room he started to get dress, instead of his regular running shoes or ninja sandals he put on tan colored combat boots, making sure they were tied tightly he opened the case again to pull out a holster, looping it through his belt he pulled out the last item in the case. It was a 9mm pistol the only one he kept in his house incase anything happened, releasing the clip he made sure it had bullets in it before sliding it back into the gun with an audible click, cocking it he slid it into his holster; nodding he left his apartment and started to head towards the Hokage tower carefully avoiding passing patrols and pedestrians.

He knew the Hokage usually had a small meeting tonight with the Shinobi council to go over the recent graduations; he slipped in through the window before carefully knocking out the ANBU guarding the room that thankfully was looking at the door and not the window this time. He walked towards a side door before opening it, seeing the large scroll laying on its resting place he carefully removed it before using some string to tie it to his back he exited the door before heading to the Hokage's desk.

Writing a quick note he started to leave before he needed to at least make sure the Hokage read the note quickly he turned to the knocked out ANBU before grabbing a single Kunai he flung it to a seal on the door, he jumped out the window as an alarm started to ring.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in a large room surrounded by many Jounins who were going to be Sensei's to this year batch, he was sadden to hear that Naruto had failed again to do the Bushin, but he knew that Naruto would try again next year as he rarely stopped, as the meeting started to wined down Shikaku stood to speak.

"Hokage-sama I wanted to bring something to your attention," he said as he as a serious look on his face.

Now the Hiruzen was intrigued he didn't hear the customary troublesome from him so he knew it had to be serious as the room quieted to hear what he had to say, "and what would that be Shikaku?"

Shikaku sighed before he said, "its about a failed student Naruto," now everyone was paying attention to the one host of the Kyuubi; Seeing the Hokage nod he continued, "today when I was congratulating my son and his friends on passing we were approached by Naruto-san who congratulated them on passing, but he seemed to have failed again," all the Jounin new this, it was surprising to them to that the blond had failed as they had seen him training one way or another.

"now that was surprising thing it was how he said he failed, he said he didn't get ride of the Genjutsu in time to complete a Bushin," that through up red flags for everyone in the room, but Shikaku continued, "then I was just thinking he was making an excuse for not passing, but I decided to dig into it by asking my son about him."

The Hokage was thinking of the possible things, he knew Naruto wouldn't make excuses for why he failed, he was sadden that he didn't keep up with Naruto's progress as much lately, "What did you find out Shikaku?"

Shikaku gave a small troublesome before continuing, "I learned that Naruto-san was above his grade in Taijutsu, he wasn't even competing against students but rather the teachers instead, he was lacking in Ninjutsu but I don't see a problem in him passing do to Taijutsu only, as in the case of Guy's student Rock Lee," here he nodded to the Jounin sensei of Team 9 who nodded back in understanding.

But here he sighed, "but that isn't what has me worried, when asked if he was going to go back next year he replied that his 'path leads somewhere other than the path of Shinobi' which raises my fear that Naruto-san has finally given up on being a Shinobi, and I for one see a potentially strong Ninja quit because of sabotage." This shocked many of the surrounding Jounin, especially the Hokage seeing as how Naruto always wanted to be a Ninja for the leaf, but to quit? It was impossible.

Hiruzen was sadden to hear Naruto had finally gave up, but before he could reply alarms started to ring throughout the building, jumping from his seat he quickly made his way to his office upon entering he saw a awakening ANBU and the door to the scroll room opened, fearing what could be missing he went into it for his fears to be confirmed.

Closing the door he walked to his desk saying in a serious tone, "the Forbidden Scroll has been taken, I want all of you to noti-" he cut off as he saw a note left on his desk, opening he read it much to the confusion of the Jounin.

_Dear Jiji,_

_I have the scroll, don't get mad or send a search party because I'm currently trying to oust a traitor, I know you're confused as to whom the traitor could be, but it's Mizuki. He interfered during my test making me fail, after leaving the Academy I was approached by him about a make-up exam (bullshit I know) so I played along, I plan on meeting him tonight and interrogating him about who his true master is. As you have already more than likely found out from Shikaku that I intend to not keep on going as a Shinobi I have a reason, I have been keeping a closely guarded secret from everyone, its not bad but it will change Konoha for the better. _

_I just ask that you trust me in this as I have trusted you all my life, ill let you know everything tonight when I'm done but I couldn't pass up the chance to learn something from the scroll =P but seriously I'm going to be at the Tag shack give it an hour or two before Mizuki shows._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Hiruzen read through the note before smiling, he was afraid of what Naruto would learn but if he knew him it would likely be the Kage Bushin; but that raised a question as to what Naruto was hiding, he knew it was fair for pay back but was still hurt, guess the shoe was on the other foot now. Turning to the assorted Jounin who were looking on curiously at to why the Hokage would stop talking they saw him smile before saying, "You can return to your homes, the situation is already under control."

Kakashi realized the importance of the scroll so he had to ask, "How is it under control hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi chuckled as he said, "right now a traitor is being flushed out, and the scroll is going to be returned safely in a few hours, you're all dismissed."

The Jounin left through the door thinking as to who was doing this mission and who the traitor was, a few were thinking of going to the I&T to see if they could learn anything tomorrow. After the last one left Hiruzen turned to the now standing at attention ANBU.

"Gather a small squad and be ready to leave with me in two hours to apprehend a prisoner," the ANBU nodded as he disappeared to gather the squad, Hiruzen sat back in his chair before pulling out a small orange book before giggling perversely, and still hoping Naruto would be alright.

Naruto was slightly breathing hard but he had finally mastered the Kage Bushin, but he realized too quick that for some reason it had adverse effects he was surprised at first but it just made his plan B so much more achievable. He just hoped that his Jiji had some answers, that's when he noticed a group of ANBU appear hidden in the trees along with the Hokage, giving a signal to wait, he felt Mizuki's Chakra getting closer to the area; he sat down on the scroll as Mizuki appeared through the trees.

Mizuki didn't believe the brat actually did it but grinned as he said, "Good job Naruto now give me the scroll so I can notify the Hokage you passed," fat chance he thought as he watched Naruto stand but what happened next shocked everyone around.

Naruto stood before pulling his pistol he fired two rounds into the mans leg as he fell to the ground screaming as blood started to pour from the wounds, the ANBU and Hokage were shaking the ringing from there ears not believing what they saw, Naruto pulled some contraption from a holster before it fired something that their eyes couldn't track.

Naruto said as he started walking towards the cussing man on the ground, "I know you're a traitor Mizuki, now I want you to tell me who you are working for," He said as he stood above the man with a frown on his face.

Mizuki couldn't move his legs as the pain was unbearable, "what the fuck did you do to me!" he ground out as his arm started to reach for a kunai hoping to stab the brat as he stood close to him, he was screamed again as the arm he was using to grab the Kunai as a piercing pain as it was shot now it hung limply at its side.

"This is what called a gun also a 9mm standard issue pistol," Naruto said before pressing the barrel of the gun into the mans neck as he screamed in pain as the hot barrel burned a circle into the mans neck.

"Now I won't ask again who are you working for!" Naruto said as he pulled the gun away from the man.

"fuck you!" was the intelligent reply before another shot rang out, Mizuki's other arm hung loosely as he laid on the ground before the hot barrel was pressed into the other side of his neck, "who are you working for!" Naruto said as he waited for the heaving man to talk.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto had technology that could do things only people could dream of, and he feared Naruto had changed, but soon realized that he was interrogating someone and couldn't show weakness; they had lost a very promising Shinobi but he realized that Naruto was going to come clean after all this.

Mizuki knew he couldn't stand much more pain so he decided to give the brat what he wanted to he wouldn't use that thing on him anymore, "Orochimaru, damn it! It's Orochimaru!" he yelled out.

Naruto nodded satisfied with the answer before he back handed Mizuki with the pistol knocking him out. Turning to the trees he said, "He's knocked out but needs medical attention soon before he bleeds out," he walked back to the scroll as the ANBU appeared along with the Hokage.

Grabbing the scroll he tossed it to one of the ANBU while smiling to the Hokage, "so what did you think Jiji? Am I good actor?" he laughed a little at the nod he received in return, the Hokage gave the ANBU orders as they disappeared to do their respectful tasks; Turning back to Naruto Sarutobi adopted a serious face as did Naruto, "I see we have much to discuss Naruto-kun" he said seriously.

"yes we do Hokage-sama" Naruto said as he through the old man for a loop before turning and beckoning the Hokage to follow him, that was when Hiruzen was able to take in the change of clothes of Naruto, he never saw anything like it before and it seemed to be made of durable material. He started to pay attention to as Naruto spoke, "I promised you I would tell you everything I will, but lets first get to a save location," he turned his head to see the Hokage nod, he continued, "I have a plan that you should like, and also will make Konoha easily the most powerful military village in the Elemental Nation."

Now Sarutobi was intrigued by that, Konoha had recently fallen behind Kumo in that regard after the Kyuubi attack. They walked for about thirty minutes before they reached a small clearing that didn't seem special, Naruto turned to the Hokage before saying, "Jiji did you have one of your ANBU tail us?" this through the Hokage for a loop as he shook his head negatively, before he could react Naruto pulled the pistol from its harness and fired a shot into the trees. Branches breaking a body fell out of the tree landing on the ground in a heap; Naruto kept the weapon trained on the body as he and the shocked Hokage who didn't even feel the presence of the spy move towards the body.

Naruto kicked the body over to show a man in ANBU uniform with a plain white mask with a small hole in between the eyes as blood poured out with NE on the front. Hiruzen growled at seeing that, Naruto turned to him questioningly, "that is an operative for a supposedly disband group."

Naruto nodded before pulling out a scroll sealing the body, standing back up he motioned the old Hokage to follow him as he went back to the middle of the clearing. He reached down and pulled a hidden door open much to the shock of the Hokage, letting him go in first Naruto gave a quick look around before shutting the door behind them; flipping a switch as he passed the Hokage he starting to speak.

"Did you ever wonder where I disappeared after that group tried to attack me the first time all those years ago?" Naruto asked as he started to make some tea for him and the old man.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes, they were in a small safe house that had a bed, dresser, stove, sink, and a small bathroom, he also noticed metal cabinets aligned on walls as he heard Naruto's question, "I wondered but figured you were able to hide somewhere."

Naruto sat down waving towards the other man to take a seat opposite of him, "you thought right but I accidently fell into a tunnel in which I rolled down into a massive cave," now he had the Hokage's attention he continued, "what I found down there were things from before this era, hell probably before the rise of the Elemental Nations," now the Hokage was intrigued.

"It was a military base that use to be home of a just a small group of people known as Rangers, these men and women were trained to be the best to serve their country from enemies foreign and domestic. They could act as body guards, military police, and hell even up to Assassin groups. But these people had technology that far surpassed anyone here has seen."

He looked at the Hokage seriously as he said, "I realized what would happen if these weapon fell into the wrong hands so I kept it a closely guarded secret as you can understand."

Hiruzen was reeling at the information but nodded, "I understand Naruto, what you did was the right thing, but why hide it from me?" he asked curiously.

"Because you would have told me to not return to it, and don't shake your head you would have as duty as Hokage" seeing the man begin to shake his head he sigh knowing Naruto was right. The teapot on the stove start to whistle but Naruto didn't get up to grab it surprising the old man as another Naruto appeared from the restroom to get the tea pot before giving a cup to both of them before standing at attention in the corner.

Naruto sighed after he took a sip before saying, "but before we continue with this I need you advice on something."

Sarutobi sat the cup down as he said, "And what would that be Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to the clone and said, "while I was mastering the Kage Bushin it was going ok at first until I mastered it, now it seems for some reason to have an effect on all the clones I make," nodding to the clone, it turned around before grabbing a knife, as it started to plunge it down towards it leg; Hiruzen expected it to disappear in a poof a smoke like many regular Kage Bushin do but was shocked as the knife enter the leg and blood started to seep out.

"For some reason my clones are real, they think for themselves as any normal person would but when they get injured, or die they don't disappear. They have a tenth of my chakra in them making them at least low-Jounin level reserves and they replenish it like normal," he said as he saw the Hokage stand up and walking over to the clone before crouching down to remove the knife.

Hiruzen pulled out the knife as he felt the blood seep out, feeling it between his fingers he couldn't tell the difference at all, doing a minor healing jutsu he healed the cut before taking a seat again giving a calculating look to Naruto.

Naruto said after he took another sip of tea, "figuring Shikaku or Inoichi told you about me not wanting to continue as a Shinobi is true, I haven't been training to become a ninja my training has been to become a Ranger, but with this new development I can say I have a better idea than before."

Hiruzen saw the advantages of this but he realized that Naruto would not get his chakra back from creating clones, and he voiced his thoughts, but what he got in reply had him coughing.

"For some reason I have about three Kage's worth of chakra, but by my estimates I should be able to create 300 clones," Naruto said grinning at the dumbstruck face of Sarutobi but then he turned serious as he stood up, walking towards the cabinets he opened each one of them pulling out a few scrolls from each one before sitting back done he gave the Hokage a serious look.

"what I have planned is creating a separate military power for Konoha, not under the command of the council but under your full command, no council interference, we would serve Konoha but will only be loyal to you," he pulled a small scroll from the front of his pocket before handing it to the Hokage, "that there is a contract, signed by me, awaiting your signature along with the Fire Daimyo, if he happens to sign it."

The old Hokage opened the scroll reading its contents, it was a contract, a well worded on that had no loop holes, Naruto could be used for anything pretty much; he couldn't harm any Fire nation resident unless in self defense, he would answer to Sarutobi Hiruzen and would defend the Nation from any threats. The new military force won't take part in any kind of invasion unless Naruto allowed it too; if he ever decided to recruit someone into the group it would be at his discretion. Nodding he was about to ask Naruto for a pen but one was already held before him, smiling he wrote down his signature before rolling the scroll back up before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto pocketed his scroll before raising one of the scrolls he grabbed, "in these scrolls along with the other are all the weapons and Vehicles I found on the base along with uniforms and the like." He set the scroll down before continuing as he pull out the pistol he had before he handed it to the Hokage, "that there is my present to you, channel chakra through it to fire it, once you do it the first time it will only be able to fire by you. Ill show you at a later time how it works but I have seals on every weapon similar to yours but ill have them tuned to my chakra so my clones will be able to fire them."

Hiruzen held the metal gun as Naruto called it in his hand surprised at the weight before nodding as he channel chakra into it watching it glow for a second before stopping, sliding it into his robes he turned back to Naruto, "since I agree with this what were these Vehicles? As you call them?" he asked.

Naruto held up a different scroll and started, "they range from different things, there armored with metal and glass, the smallest on could resist a normal kunai but if you through a chakra enhanced one it may be able to lodge itself in the metal and break through glass" the Hokage was surprised, he said that a smallest one could do that?

But Naruto was still talking, "the next are complete armored, you would need a high powered explosive tag to even make a dent on those," Sarutobi was almost drooling at the possibilities it could protect HVTs more easily than anything.

He held up a different scroll and said, "they had Aircraft, as the name implies they could soar through the air, even reaching speeds faster than a blink of an eye, while many of them were destroyed I was able to salvage a few of them, do you think the Fire Daimyo would be awake at this time of night?" Naruto asked curiously.

The Hokage looked a t the clock on the wall seeing it was only nearing ten at night he nodded, "he should be still awake why?"

Naruto grinned as he said, "well I think showing off a bit is in order but before we go I want to ask, would it be ok to start construction on a base above the Hokage Monument?"

Hiruzen let out a laugh at the thought before he started thinking, "well it should be ok, the area up there has been abandoned since of the long walks that put a strain on the residents, but what would you do about trespassers and spies that will surely come when they learn of this?"

Naruto smiled saying, "there are seals to make a perimeter just like the one that surrounds Konoha, also a barrier seal will keep people out who aren't tied in."

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's knowledge of seals, and nodded he stood as Naruto also stood. Naruto turned to the clone and said, "Gather the others, and get suited up," in a commanding voice to receive a salute in return, which cause the Hokage to raise an eyebrow to Naruto.

Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "that's how you answer or greet a commanding officer, so you might have to get use to it from my clones, could you wait a moment while I get ready?" receiving a nod he grabbed a scroll before unsealing the contents; While it looked like the flak jackets used by ninjas it was different in design.

"This is body armor, had a lot better protection against shrapnel and kunai" Naruto said as he knocked his hand against it hearing a solid thump the Hokage was impressed. Naruto put on all the equipment before donning a tan hat, he then unsealed another pistol along with a bigger weapon seeing the questioning gaze of the Hokage Naruto elaborated, "This is a M4 Carbine, has a 30 round clip, and fires 5.56mm rounds instead of 9mm rounds as the pistols do. There are weapons that fire even bigger rounds, one is called a Sniper, but the proper name is M40A1 which can fire up to seven hundred yards." 

The Hokage saw the possibilities seeing that if it fired from that range the person wouldn't need to get close to kill the target as ninja's had to, "I would like to see it in action one day Naruto-kun"

Naruto grinned before saying, "but you have already, who do you think saved Uchiha Mikoto before Itachi killed her?"

The Hokage froze at hearing that, Itachi had stumbled into his office that saying he had managed to kill everyone except his mother and brother, when asked why he let his mother live as it was the deal to only let Sasuke live, what he told them confused them to no end, apparently as Itachi was about to bring the sword down he heard the window crack as his shoulder erupted in pain dropping his sword he turned to see his attacker only to find a hole in the window that face the Hokage Monument, he was forced to flee as his mother attempted to attack him with his own sword.

"That was you!" asked the Hokage in shock.

Naruto turned serious as he said, "yes that was me, I know why you ordered Itachi to do it," The Hokage froze at hearing once of his deepest regrets, but as he was about to make an excuse Naruto held up his hand, "you did what was for the best Jiji, but there were innocents among them, Mikoto was one of them, ill keep your secret but anything this big happens again you come to me ok?"

Hiruzen nodded with a grim look on his face, so Naruto knew what being Hokage entailed, all of it no just the rainbow and sunshine parts; Sliding a boonie on top of his low cut hair he nodded and let out a big grin as he passed the Hokage with a scroll.

As they made their way back up the stairs the Hokage was greeted by three other clones dressed assortedly each carrying a different weapon but the thing was all of them were wearing olive facemasks; they seem to be scanning the area moving farther out as Naruto appeared.

Naruto said as he unrolled the scroll, "what you're getting to see is one of the aircraft I have, it's a UH-60, it can carry eight passengers along with three crew men, and I have it set up to where it can stay in the air for 15 hours." 

He finished just as a large puff of smoke appeared above the fallen scroll. Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes, the thing was something he never even imagined in his long life. Naruto saw the awestruck look as he began walking to it, "we got another one where this came from and a different one," he laugh at the shocked look as the group got into the chopper.

Sitting in the pilot seat Naruto motioned for Sarutobi to take the seat opposite of him as he showed him how to strap on his safety harness. He turned and saw the clones he had were ready, flipping switches as the whine of the engine started, the blades start to spin as they became a blur, but before they could lift of he watched Sarutobi create a shadow clone as it disappeared in a blur; Naruto looked questioningly to the Hokage who replied, "to notify the ANBU to be on high alert," he said loudly over the roar of the engines.

The aircraft slowly began to take off much to the amazement of the old man, he watched as the village started to shrink before they start to fly south-east towards the capital. Hiruzen watched as Naruto flew the contraption with ease, he gave a soft smile at how he grew up to be this man.

It only soon ended after an hours flight much to the shock of the Hokage, but his mind started to adjust to being open to all these new things; as they flew to the capital Sarutobi feared about the welcome they would receive as he was about to ask Naruto to land but saw Naruto point towards the nose of the Chopper which had a white painting of the leaf emblem.

Naruto yelled at one of the clones who appear next to them, Naruto flipped a switch before exiting the chair motioning the Old man to do so as the Clone took a seat. Naruto and the Hokage stood at the side exit as they held on to the surface with chakra. As the chopper slowed and began to lower Sarutobi saw about thirty samurai along with six shinboi weapons held at the ready.

Naruto jumped off first, followed by the Hokage along with a clone before the Chopper took of again flying off to a near mountain range. The assorted Group couldn't believe their eyes, they were ready for combat but then they saw the Konoha emblem, then the Hokage stepped out by what seem like two people on wearing olive facemask and the other to be what looked like a teen.

The Hokage went towards the nearest Shinobi who looked wearily at the Hokage, Sarutobi looked at him seriously as he said, "Pass code 846973" watching the man flinch before signaling the rest to stand down.

"What are you doing here Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking?" asked the grizzled Shinobi as he stood at attention.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto before saying, "I need to speak to Daimyo-sama about important matters that have come up recently, and it's the utmost importance to discuss it as soon as we can."

Nodding he sent a runner to the Daimyo to let him know of the situation as the man motioned for them to follow. He kept quiet as the group of three followed silently behind him as they neared the Daimyo's study, opening the door he allowed the three to enter signaling for two to post guard outside before following them in before shutting the door and locking it.

The fire Daimyo sat behind the desk with his fingers intertwined before his face hiding his frown, he was surprised however when both the Teen and other one snap to attention before raising there arm to form what looked like a way of greeting. He nodded his head to them before they released the form; dropping his hands he asked, "What is it you wanted to discuss Hokage-dono?"

Sarutobi smiled as he said, "I wanted to discuss the contract that will greatly improve Konoha's and the Fire Nations military power and defense."

He turned to Naruto who seem to be having a silent discussion with the clone, he was about to ask for the scroll, when Naruto spoke up, "Daimyo-sama do you have anyone else stationed in this room, apart from us five?"

Daimyo looked confused at the question as he replied, "no, I make sure for all personal meetings to have Tori-san here."

As he said that a blur leapt from the corner making its way to the door, the man named Tori saw it and jumped in front to block his path, but was knocked aside as the spy attempted to make a break; however a crack rang through the air as the blur slammed into the ground as the guards slammed the door open looking for the threat. What they found instead was a body slide to a halt in front of them. Blood pouring from its head, they looked up to see the teen have a contraption raised with smoke drifting out of the barrel.

Their captain was helped to his feet by the masked man, as the teen walked to the body, kicking it over showed ANBU armor with another plain white mask. Naruto turned back to the Hokage and said, "Another one Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi growled but nodded to Naruto as threw him the small scroll; turning back to the shocked Daimyo he said, "This here is a contract with stipulations, if agreed him and three hundred like him will defend the Fire Country."

The Daimyo opened the scroll, reading the contents, when Sarutobi spoke up, "and that isn't the least they can do or have," he said seriously; it was a win-win situation if this was true and also from what he was told by the runner as to how they appeared.

Grabbing a elegant looking pen as he wrote down his name before pulling out a small tray in which he push his ring down on before pressing it against the contract next to his signature; He looked up to both the smiling faces of the teen and Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone im surprised about the feedback I got already, i got another two chapters proof read so im posting them now. a few people raised questions about certain things, one was Narutos power level in this story; i had to try and balance it out to where he isnt super strong but he isnt weak either, from the begining chapter i had in mind of having him with 3 Kages worth of chakra, hence stealing two of Kyuubi's tails, this tied in with creating the clones so he went down to just a Kages' worth.**

**later in the story naruto will lose some more chakra bringing him down to mid to high jounin level chakra, and thanks to a random reveiwer they brought up the issue of restocking the ammo supply; i have already thought of that before and had it written in my notes to where it might make sense, but stupid me i never tied it in with early chapters so im working it in to the later ones.**

**Now after chapter 10 the new chapters may take slower to get here, so im apologizing and warning you all beforehand, this story was a spur of the moment thing months ago but i have recently started back into so i'm working through it so it doesnt seem the characters have a 180 degree flip in personality half way through the story, this will loosely follow cannon with the main focus on Naruto, but hopefully things will turn out nice if what i got planned for the Chunin exams is easily wrote down.**

**now before i let you get to the story i just want to do the same reminder that i hate flames and destructive criticism, if you dont like the story, stop reading and click the X at the top right of your screen to leave this page, i dont need to hear you complain about something when you aren't even willing to try writing yourself.**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto looked out across the city, the last month had been eventful, ever since the Fire Daimyo signed the contract plans for the base constructing commenced the next day. While they had just finished it yesterday, already it was a buzz with life from the daily training of all the clones, he remember when he was there with the Third Hokage as he created all them before giving them their duties.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto stood on top of the now empty Hokage Monument as he put his fingers in a cross symbol as he said aloud, "Kage-Bushin!" _

_Before them three hundred puffs of smoke appeared, all were Naruto's clad in only boxers before snapping to attention. Naruto grinned as he said, "today is a glorious day for Konoha, were going to become her shield and sword, you will all be assigned to your division, any questions?" receiving none he walked to the first group of Fifty, "thirty-five of you are going to be apart of the armored group got get your equipment and clothing, your bunk number will be on the bags," he pointed to the large group of neatly filed bag;. The clones saluted before going to get their gear and heading to get dressed._

_He continued as he divided the group of three hundred into these, 35 Armored Group, 28 Air Group, 84 Medical Group (which would be taking classes at the Hospital tomorrow.),and four groups of 25 aptly named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta; He smiled as the Konoha Rangers were born. _

END FLASHBACK

Bravo and Charlie had taken up the mantle of Konoha's Military Police, after the first few incidents, in which they were broken up quickly and efficiently, the lawless part of Konoha learned that the law was again enforced. The patrols of the new troops freed up the ANBU and Chunins of that duty allowing them to take more missions; the medical classes had gone smoothly as 50 Doctors made the new hospital on the base their home, 34 field medics were assigned to different squads.

Delta was spaced out across ten teams of two were scouting the other nations, setting up a small spy network along the way, with five wandering around Fire Country assisting towns whenever they could.

Alpha was the there for the Defense of Konoha and a quick response team to any major threat. Naruto grinned; Konoha had become vibrant again with the loss of crime, and trade opened up better with other villages around Konoha. He remembers the look on the Hokage's face when he gave him a new tour of the base.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

_Sarutobi looked on at awe at the small assorted concrete buildings seeing a tower rise above the rest, overlooking a long concrete road, he saw assorted aircraft, he saw the same one he flew in before, but his gaze shift to another one with two large blades and was bigger than the Blackhawk._

_He saw Naruto ride up in a metal vehicle that had the doors removed. He stepped out as the Humvee pulled to a stop, laughing at the look on his face he said, "Want a tour Jiji?" all he got in response was a nod. _

_Sitting back in his seat he waited until the old man took a seat in the back before they took off towards the arrayed vehicles; coming upon the Helicopters Naruto began, "as you already know the Blackhawk, the other one is a Chinook, it can carry up to thirty troops, plus four crew."_

_As they passed some aircraft that looked like birds, Naruto said, "those are A-10 Warthogs, they can fly an average speed of 700kp, they carry a different things but can drop Napalm, cluster bombs, and rockets, along with a Gatling gun that fires a 300rps of 5m," seeing the confused look on the mans face he handed him a scroll._

"_There is detail information all these and a better idea of how they work," he said getting an understanding nod, as they passed two large aircraft that were easily 3 times the size of the warthogs, "those are a AC-130, but we nicknamed her Kyuubi."_

_Hiruzen was shocked they would call it after a demon, but his answer came when Naruto said, "she could easily destroy any village," Naruto said seriously before pointing to the other one, "that one is a C-10 Cargo plane, instead of the firepower of the AC-120 it's purpose is simple that, Cargo."_

_They were starting to passed line of jeeps like this one, Naruto said, "what were in is the Humvee; it was the one I told you before that could take a Kunai barrage with only scratches."_

"_as you can see six of them have .50 caliber issue machine guns, others are just plain messengers," pointing to a group of four large trucks that had a wider back, "those are supply truck and troop carriers, they can fit at least 20 troops in the back."_

_Then Sarutobi noticed from what he could tell were heavily armored vehicle, "those two you see are Abrams, they are the ones that would leave a dent from a high powered explosive tag, they fire a 120mm cannon that could destroy a small house in one shot." _

_Hiruzen actually feared to see what these vehicles could do to a large army, but felt safe knowing these were going to be defending the Country. He saw a smaller version of the Abram; Naruto saw where he was looking, "that one is a Bradley APC, it fires a 30mm cannon and can carry ten extra troops."_

_That was the last of the vehicles, as they passed the tower, Naruto said, "that is the Aircraft Control Tower," before pointing at a three story building, "that one there is the Hospital, its where the return seals will take the clones if they are injured and trigger the return seal; but it also returns them if the die" Naruto said solemnly hoping it wouldn't come to that._

_Passing a group a small long buildings Naruto said, "that is the barracks where the assorted groups sleep," as they passed a large one story building Naruto continued, "that is the headquarters, all they clones have a radio in which they can be told orders from here."_

_They stopped back at the gate, Naruto had he Hokage keyed into the seals before he had to return to his office._

_END FLASHBACK_

That had been 5 days ago and today was the day that the council had requested for a meeting with the Hokage to discuss the new forces. He remembered how the Hokage had stood firm when he told them he wouldn't be ready for a meeting for a month due to being swamped by paperwork, which was a lie seeing as how Naruto had assigned a few clones to help be his aids, along with two personal body guards; it through the ANBU guards for a loop when two people were already standing guard across the hallway from the Hokage's door, he told them they were added protection from Konoha's new allies.

Sighing he turned back to his squad, now each filled into their roles perfectly, he had foreseen the different thought process, which kind of freaked him out in seeing how he could have turned out. Joker was the Demolition Expert, followed by Scar(joked because he was the one to stab himself in the leg) who took field medic training ; then came Juggernaught, he was the only one to keep wearing his mask, but he soon found heavier armor, which fit nicely with his M249 saw.

"alright guys lets get this over with," Naruto said as he jumped of the monument shortly followed by his squad; catching their feet on the stone after a short fall they took off running down the face of Sandaime.

Reaching the ground they slowed to a leisurely stroll nodding to some passing MPs, who saluted upon seeing Naruto before returning to their patrol. Passing smiling citizens, they quickly reached the Hokage tower; walking past the receptionist they nodded to the two guards who saluted outside the Hokage's door before they entered.

Hiruzen looked up from some paper about a donation to the new allies, as they were calling the rangers, to see Naruto standing there with his squad, "Ohiyo Jiji! You ready for this?" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sarutobi had a sinking feeling that something Naruto planning was going to happen, he was way too cheerful, he asked carefully, "Naruto what do you have planned?"

Naruto opened a pouch on his vest pulling out three scrolls, "oh I just got a present for Danzo," he stated casually.

Hiruzen grinned finally able to get back at his old rival, sighing he said, "Well might as well not keep them waiting."

He stood being flanked by Naruto, and the squad, as they exited doors they followed the old man to the Council room. Upon entering the once quiet chatter ended; Naruto's squad stood guard outside, Hiruzen walked to his top seat as he took a seat Naruto stood at attention not a few feet behind him.

Sarutobi looked at the Shinobi side consisting of the Kekkai Genkai clans, then to the civilian Nobles, speaking he started, "now why was this meeting called for?"

Uchiha Mikoto spoke up from her seat, "About the new Military police who stat they work for you?" she was curious about the new guards who seemed to help out around the village for free, while still enforcing the laws.

A few of them nodded at man Higurashi said, "And who are our new allies exactly?"

Sarutobi grinned as he decided to indulge the civilian first, "They call themselves Rangers, and right now there is a base on top of Hokage monument holding 300 troops. Their technology far exceeds anything I have ever seen, they only trusted me so we sign a contract, and here is the contract." As he pulled out a copy passing it to the Ninja side, watching as they read, their eyes widened at this.

As it reached the elders it passed from, Mikoto to Homura whom read it before passing it too Danzo. Danzo read it trying to calculate this new development, It may ruin his plans for Konoha but as he started to pass it to Mitokado three scrolls landed on the table from him he looked down before looking from the direction to see the Blond looking at him.

"That also means any spies found will be _dealt_ with accordingly," Naruto said seriously watching Danzo grabbed the scrolls scowling. But didn't saying a word knowing he was caught.

It passed the Civilian side before returning to the Hokage; Shikaku looked at Naruto scanning him before saying, "How do you fit into all this Naruto? Your name is on the contract, also was this by what you meant your path leads somewhere else?"

Naruto nodded seriously, "yes Nara-sama, I plan on being the shield of Konoha," Glancing to Mikoto he said, "and you are looking better than when I last saw you Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto looked confused saying, "I don't believe we have met before Naruto-san," Hiruzen gave a mild glare to Naruto before saying, "The one who finally saved your life has stepped forward," this caused a gasp through out the room.

Mikoto looked shaken as she said, "who? How?"

Naruto walked towards the door before opening it slightly, sticking his head out he spoke quietly to Scar; shutting the door he started saying as he walking back to the table, "What is in this scroll saved your life that night, I was watching over Konoha two years after the Kyuubi incident practicing when I noticed Itachi massacring his clan, he was moving to fast for a clean shot; but lucky enough he finally stop, in your house, I barely had the shot."

He unrolled the scroll setting it on the table before channeling, a Contraption with wooden board and a rod attached it to. Naruto started by saying, "it can hit a target from a Kilometer away, in the right conditions, from the estate to the Monument was 700 meters."

Sealing it back, he said, "any other questions?"

Receiving none Naruto motioned for the Hokage to follow him, Stepping out the doors they were greeted by a grim looking squad, "what happened?" Naruto asked.

"We just received word that Team 8 is in trouble, the small bandit problem turned out to be a larger one; their injured and are requesting back up immediately," Joker said as he handed the scroll to the Hokage.

Sarutobi read the message before turning to Naruto, "since it came by bird it may be too late, get there as soon as you can."

Naruto nodded but cursed inwardly, "The Choppers are still on a supply run to a village that was recently raided by bandits. We can take some humvee's and be there in an hour."

Receiving a nod, Naruto shushined to the base, quickly radioed ahead to launch the A-10's, when Naruto reached the Humvee's he threw a sealing scroll to Joker as he sealed a Humvee. Seeing they were done they took off running, launching out of the bases gate before jumping off the Monument running down the side.

AS Naruto and Joker unsealed the Humvee's, Naruto spoke into his radio, "Clear the mains street, Humvee's coming down for extraction!"

Getting a confirmation they loaded into the vehicles, Naruto took the lead as Joker followed behind him with Juggernaut; as they drove down the street picking up speed, civilian watch on in awe as the vehicles roared by, as they moved back into the street watching the Humvee's, twin roars echoed above them as they watched to flying things take off in the same direction.

Naruto was flooring it hoping the bandits hadn't already launched an attack; he shifted gears picking up more speed.

Kurenai looked towards her injured students; the mission had gone to hell when they were injured fighting off a small bandit force two days ago while scouting a large bandit camp. Today they stood across an open field as the Bandits across from them readying arrows, she tried telling her students to return to Konoha but they agreed to stick together, she was touched but even she knew that they wouldn't be able to survive this.

She close her eyes as they raised their bows, pulling out two kunai followed by her students they began to charge towards the group, half way there though her prayers were answer in the most unusual way. Metal contraptions roared over the hill before they started to fire upon the Bandits, her eyes widened as Bandits were cut down, she watched as Hinata threw up seeing one tore in half. Her ears rang mutely as she watched the carnage.

Naruto parked in front of Team 8, opening the door he jumped out as the Bandits started to charged, attempting to over run the Humvee's.

"Kurenai-san, we're the extraction team, enter the Humvee and my medic will take care of your wounds as we head back to Konoha," Naruto said as the guns continued to fire, not even fazed by the noise. All Kurenai could do was nod as she ushered her Genins into the Metal carriage, just as Naruto got in, they heard a roar start to build before they looked out he opposite side of the jeep eyes widened as they heard a _Veersh_ sound as the Bandits began to be torn apart as the ground ripped up below them.

Two warthogs flew pass making the eyes widen of the display; when they were done barely a few Bandits survived; the ones that did retreated still getting cut down by the .50 cals. Naruto pulled away from the carnage as the guns on top stopped firing, she turned to the teen that was shaking his hand in front of her face, "Kurenai, is it alright if my medic takes a look at your team?"

Kurenai was shaking, but managed to get out, "sure, but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she almost shouted hysterically.

Naruto nodded to the other teen that started to tend to Team 8 wounds, turning back to Kurenai said, "Those were Konoha's new air power, I'm Naruto and the man behind you is Scar."

Kurenai turned back around to see the man using a medical jutsu to heal the cuts and scraps on the team; turning to Naruto she whispered a soft, "thank you."

Naruto looked sideways at her saying, "you're lucky we were able to arrive in time," Naruto said seriously. He however heard someone gasp, turning he saw Kiba pointing at him, "you're one of our new allies! How? You were in the academy a month ago!"

Naruto sighed as he saw Kurenai turn a questioning gaze to him, "I'm actually the commander of the Rangers."

Kiba stared speechless before sitting back thinking he need to tell his mom when he got home, thankful to be able to. Naruto grabbed clicked his radio informing them they had Team 8, Kurenai was surprised at the use of long range radio's, theirs could barely go past 75 meters.

As they were pulling towards the gate Naruto turned to Kurenai, "do you think your Team should be able to walk?"

She turned to her students seeing them nod, she said, "Yes, we can make it."

Scar crouched down from the gunner seat saying, "and after you give your report get to the hospital to get a check over, just in case."

They pulled up to the gates as Naruto parked, stepping out he waited for Team 8 to get out, and once they did he sealed the Humvee. Naruto tossed the scroll to Joker, "Get those back to the base," Joker nodded as he took off in a jog back to the base Naruto started walking back to the Hokage tower followed by Team 8 with Naruto's squad flanking them.

Halfway to the Tower Kurenai sent her students to the hospital to get checked out; Naruto led Kurenai to the Hokage's office. They entered the room to see Hiruzen sigh in relief as Naruto said, "Mission Successful, a clean up team is already on way to the site to get rid of the bodies."

Hiruzen flinched at that but looked towards Kurenai saying in a serious tone, "Report, what happened?"

Kurenai shuffled her feat nervously before saying, "it was a routine eliminate some bandits, but instead of the said amount, it was larger. We were injured while watching the camp, after that incident I sent word to Konoha requesting reinforcements." Here she nodded at Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples, "you're dismissed Kurenai, you and your team has a week off to recuperate."

Kurenai nodded before smiling at Naruto as she left. Naruto turned back to Sarutobi seeing him looking at him, "What's wrong Jiji?"

Sarutobi pulled out a scroll saying, "a recent request for a mission has me worried, the man is obviously not being truthful, but what do you know of Wave's situation right now?"

Naruto thought for a second before saying, "from the reports sent in by Wolf team, their economy has been on the decline, apparently the money mogul Gato has taking over the shipping ports. He has started to hire mercenaries, also he is the Primary suspect in the assassination of the Wave's Daimyo; last report said they started work on a bridge recently why?"

Sarutobi's face grew grim, "An old man who calls himself Tazuna requested a C-rank escort mission, and he listed that the only dangers should be bandits."

Naruto thought, he knew that the man had to be desperate to lie to the Hokage, turning he started to pace; Hiruzen watched him slightly amused as Naruto whispered softly to himself before stopping and turning towards him, "I can send a squad for protection, they can slip in with Tazuna, where's a large force to liberate the island would scare off Gato; we can assassinate him when the opportunity presents itself."

Sarutobi frowned at that thought process, but saving the country from oppression would open more contracts and support; sighing he steepled his fingers saying, "Then you have this mission, I will have Tazuna brought here so we can tell him of the arrangements and too let him know we know of the situation."

Naruto grinned, moving to the couch on the side he sat as he notified the team of another mission and to grab a Humvee; Sarutobi asked the receptionist to grab Tazuna, after he finished that a small commotion started to get louder as it neared the door. It sounded like two women arguing the door opened as the arguing stopped, Sarutobi flinched at who walked in with her team; looking discreetly to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto saw the woman walk through, while it wasn't the first time he met her lately they rarely spoke; closing his eyes thanking kami they hadn't noticed him.

Kushina was slightly irritated listening to two of her students argue about some man they met a couple weeks ago. Thankfully they stopped when they entered the office, she saw Sarutobi looking at her seriously, shit, she thought she must have interrupted something.

"Team 2 here to report about a successful B-rank," she said nervously seeing the Hokage's eyes soften with recognition.

Sarutobi let out a breath he was holding, lighting his pipe he said, "Ah good to hear that Jounin Uzumaki, you have five days off before being returned to active duty," taking the folders Kushina turned to see two of her students pointing at a teen sitting on the couch accusingly, the teen was making 'ssshhhing' gestures before seeing her looking at him smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto-san!" rang out, Kushina turned back to both her students with an delicate eyebrow raised when she saw both of them giving each other a death glare; putting two and two together she turned a accusing finger at the blond saying, "You're the one these two have been fighting about!"

Naruto was perplexed looking at everyone in the room as he saw the two female teens blush deeply as they heard that. Scratching the back of his neck he smiled sheepishly, "I didn't know I was in an argument sorry Kushina."

Kushina was about to retort when the door opened again letting an old man with a round belly to stagger through the door. Everyone turned to the new addition that looked at Kushina then to her team saying, "These are the brats I'm getting? They barely look like they ca-" he was interrupted as Naruto covered his mouth whispering quickly in the mans ear.

"Shush, don't want to get them started, I'm your protection so I would prefer to guard an alive contract instead of a dead one," Naruto said seriously as he patted the man on the shoulder as he saw the murderous grazes of the four women present.

Sarutobi coughed into his hand getting the attention of Team 2, "thank you for your reports but we have a mission to discuss," he said clearly dismissing Team 2, the three teens left while two waved dreamily at Naruto, who waved back awkwardly as Kushina glared at him.

When the door shut he turned to Sarutobi who said, "Tazuna we know about the situation on Wave," the man start spluttering attempting to make an excuse, Sarutobi stopped him cold with a small release of KI, "while you shouldn't have lied, we understand your situation; Naruto here has agreed to company you back to Wave, and stay and protect you as you complete your bridge, he will have secondary objectives, but him and his team shall be enough to adequately protect you, any questions?"

Tazuna felt relieved when he heard this teen would take the mission, letting a small tear fall before he wiped it away he said, "You don't know how thankful I am, the only question I have is when do we leave?"

Naruto grinned as he nodded to Sarutobi saying, "Now, sooner we get there the quicker the bridge gets done."

Naruto turned being followed slowly by Tazuna, as they exited the building Naruto waited for Tazuna to get adjusted to the light before moving on. There was a mutual silence until it was broken by Tazuna, "so who are you?"

Naruto grinned sideways at the old man, "I'm Naruto, Commander of the Konoha Rangers."

Tazuna looked confused before he saw two MP's walk by, looking at them seeing the same uniform Naruto was wearing he said, "so you're the leader of these guys patrolling the city? Are you ninjas?"

Naruto laughed at that he stopped as he turned to Tazuna, "No were Rangers, we're the shield of Konoha, and our leader is Hiruzen Sarutobi," he said as they continued walking, "we are the village's new police force along with defense, if things go well in wave we may see about negotiating about putting a base on wave."

Tazuna looked like Christmas had come early, but before he could reply they arrived at the gates where three other teens were waiting. Naruto motioned at his team saying, "The one in all the armor is Juggernaut, the one with the shit eating grin is Joker and the last one is our medic Scar."

Tazuna waved meekly at the three as they in turn nodded their heads, the one called Scar threw a scroll in the middle of the road as a Humvee appeared before them.

Tazuna looked awed at the metal behemoth before him; Naruto saw the drop-jaw and said, "You're getting ready to ride in style Tazuna."

Holding the door open Naruto help Tazuna sit down before taking the seat opposite of him; joker hoped in the driver seat as Scar got into the front passenger seat. Tazuna heard a thump on the roof as a pair of padded legs slid through the hole in the roof, Naruto waved his hand in front of Tazuna getting his attention before thumping the side of the door, "this thing is armored with four inches of solid steel, the only thing getting though here is a chakra-enforced kunai."

Naruto sat back to catch a few winks before they reached the sea, the last thing he heard was Tazuna's gulp as he took a swig of saki. However it just felt like he closed his eyes, when he was violently shook awake, he slammed his arm against Tazuna while he pulled his pistol; he heard Joker curse, looking at him he said, "What happened?"

Joker placed the vehicle in park cursing he turned to Naruto, "felt like something fucking dropped, hope it isn't that muffler again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said, "you would pick the only Humvee that needs repaired," Joker opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a banging on the roof.

"Hey boss it wasn't the muffler, we got two bodies back here," Juggernaut said, keeping his .50 call trained on the prone bodies.

Naruto grabbed his M-4 saying, "Joker watches Tazuna, Tazuna stay in your seat, Scar with me."

Stepping out of the truck with Scar, Naruto turned to where Juggernaut was pointing; sighing he started to walk towards the bodies, keeping his gun trained on them he flipped over the first one followed by Scar who flipped the other.

Looking at the crushed faces of the Oni brothers, cursing their stupidity Naruto seal the bodies, standing back up he turned saying, "be on the lookout we're in enemy territory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto glanced across the foggy straight that separated Wave from the Fire country. They hadn't ran into any other missing ninja's but Naruto could tell they were being watched; he saw Scar helping Tazuna get inside the inflatable raft they brought along.

"Are you sure this will hold all of us?" Tazuna asked skeptically as he sat down in the rubber boat that a second ago was just a rubber package.

Naruto saw Scar pinch the bridge of his nose as he answered again, "yes, it could carry eight people and not sink, this is easier than waiting for your contact."

Tazuna grumbled but other wise kept quiet, Naruto shook his head as he pushed the raft off the shore before he jumped in; Joker and Scar started to paddle softly towards the direction of the island. Ten minutes had passed before the uncompleted bridge started to appear through the fog, Tazuna was waiting for the gasps of awe and waited to see his protectors ask questions, he was however let down as he saw the scanning eyes of the four.

Once they reached the shore they hopped out quickly sealing the boat again before unsealing the Humvee. Naruto took the driver as they all piled into the Humvee; it was a little cramp in the back seat with Juggernaut and Joker sitting on either side of Tazuna.

Naruto started to drive slowly down the road keeping his eyes peeled; He looked out the side window, and was about to look back at the road when something caught his eye in the mirror.

"DUCK!" he yelled as he slammed down on the brakes turned hard left on the wheel. Both Juggernaut and Joker covered Tazuna with their bodies as glass shattered and the sounds of metal on metal sounded.

Naruto turned his head as he saw a gleaming blade not three inches from behind his head, kicking open the slightly cut door Naruto stepped out followed by Scar. Scanning the trees, Naruto didn't see any movement when he felt a presence appeared next to him, exactly on top of the blade sticking out of the Humvee.

"Now who would you be kid?" a menacing voice asked, "You bear the Konoha emblem, but I can say I have never seen this thing or your face before."

Naruto turned towards the voice keeping his weapon trained on the man as he started to pull the blade out before reappearing a couple feet away with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist, if you don't desist from completing your contract with Gato we will use lethal force," Naruto stated seriously as Juggernaut and Joker both got out of the Humvee.

Zabuza couldn't believe what he was hearing; this Kid had the gall to tell him to back down? Swinging his blade he start to run towards the blonde, however his eyes widened when he saw the weird weapon the teen was holding have fire appear at the end, he was however not suspecting a piercing pain erupt in his leg as he stumbled a bit before disappearing into the mist that started to gather.

"you can't win Momochi-san if you turn yourself in we will make sure you are cared for, if you don't see a qualified medic soon you will die from blood loss," Naruto said as he and his clones got back to back surveying the mist as it got thicker.

"You can't kill a demon," was whispered as Zabuza appeared in the middle of them, he brought his sword down towards Naruto, he was however was surprised when the sound of metal against metal rang out, his eyes widened at the bent weapon Naruto used to block the sword.

Naruto thanked what ever deity for letting that work, pushing the sword to the side to not lose his opportunity go to waste, he quickly pulled out his combat knife as he jammed it into Zabuza's sword wrist, before pulling it out slamming it into the un wounded leg before tripping him, Zabuza felt the cuts as he started to fall backwards he saw the blade following his head and knew he would die.

He however was surprised as the blade dug into the ground next to his ear, he felt something slap onto his chest, looking down he saw it was a seal, it purpose was found out a second later when he lost the feel of his chakra.

"you're lucky I need to find Gato's headquarters, or you would be dead, now get your sidekick out here or we put a bullet in her head," He saw the mans eyes widen in slight fear at that, but hardened knowing he was caught.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his pistol, firing a shot a yelp was heard as a body fell out of a tree nearby. Joker and Scar got to the body, which seemed to put up a fight but stopped when she realized that they had put a Chakra suppressant seal on her.

Naruto took of her mask, he was surprised to see the angry stare that was directed at him, tying the mask to his belt he turned to Scar, "Heal them both then make sure their secured, we're going to take them back to Konoha after this mission."

Haku was confused as the teen named Scar was healing Zabuza, before healing her also, she never felt any pain like that before when she was hit, and she was surprised when just a little crushed metal piece was pulled out from her leg.

Tazuna got out seeing they had caught the two missing Nin, he said loudly as he walked up to Naruto, "I thought you said it could REFLECT KUNAI ALL THE WAY UP TO BEING CHAKRA-ENFORCED!"

Naruto rubbed his ear before giving a annoyed look at the client saying, "well I didn't take a flying giant fucking sword in account now did I?" he gave a withering glare at a slightly snickering Zabuza.

"Shut it you, now Tazuna do you have a place to stay?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two inch hole where the sword had been through the door, tsking he turned to Tazuna.

"Yes me and my daughter run a small inn not far from here, why?" Tazuna asked perplexed.

"cause were going to need a place to set camp, if everything goes well tonight Wave should be rid of Gato by tomorrow morning," Naruto said as he signaled for everyone to load up in the Humvee; Zabuza and Haku were both thrown in the back, Naruto had Tazuna seat in the front passenger to keep him away from the prisoners.

Naruto parked the truck in front of the non-descript two story building, a women in her thirties was standing out front with what had to be her son, looking at Tazuna for answers he was giving one, "The woman is my daughter Tsunami, the boy is my grandson Inari."

Naruto stepped out to see the women straighten but relaxed upon seeing her father get out after Naruto. Tsunami was fearing who the people in the metal machine park out front of their house were, however when she saw the Konoha emblem she was slightly relieved, but the fear returned when she saw a teen dressed in a different kind of camouflage that she had ever seen step out with green body armor on; her fears were unfounded when her father stepped out of the other side.

Inari was afraid of the newcomers, he had never seen anything like this before, and he knew they were from Konoha, but he let out a whoop of joy at the sight of his grandfather before running to him gripping him in a hug.

Naruto smiled at the sight before he heard Tsunami start to talk, "My name is Tsunami, thank you for making sure my father returned safely."

Naruto nodded and grinned as he said, "well lady Tsunami, is it alright if we stay at this inn while we finish up our mission here?"

Tsunami looked confused, but Tazuna beat her to answering, "of course you can Naruto! I mean seeing as how you're going to get rid of Gato," Tazuna said as he lifted a wide eyed Inari.

Tsunami gasped as she looked back at Naruto, "is this true Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded, "just call me Naruto, but that is the plan, also we have two prisoners who will need separate rooms," he asked as he waved to the tied up Zabuza and Haku who were being carried over the shoulders of Juggernaut.

Tsunami looked at them wide eyed she said, "We only have three extra rooms; I don't think we will have enough for you and your squad plus the prisoners."

Naruto waved off her worries saying, "That's ok, were going to be doing guard duty so only one person will be sleeping every couple hours."

She quickly ushered everyone into the house showing where Naruto could put the two prisoners, and also where his team could sleep. Naruto had juggernaut take first watch; as he walked down the stairs to see Tsunami already started on making dinner, Inari and Tazuna was listening to Joker tell them about his gear and weapon.

Turning back up the stairs Naruto went to Zabuza's room, he slipped through the door seeing the man lying down on the bed. Naruto shut the door as Zabuza looked at him, sitting in a chair he asked, "So are you going to tell me where Gato's Headquarters is?"

Zabuza kept his eyes trained on Naruto before letting out a laugh, "and why would I do that brat? He is still my contractor."

Naruto kept looking at him with a blank face but said, "I would just torture you, but my ways of torture are pretty loud and I would hate to get blood stains on Tazuna's floor."

Naruto stood to start pacing he said, "I know the truth about the incident in which you were marked as a missing-nin."

Zabuza gasped but ground out through clenched teeth, "and what truth would that be?"

"That you were freedom fighter, fighting for the liberation of the bloodlines in Water Country, after attempting a failed assassination on the Yondaime Mizukage you ran with your young apprentice," Naruto said as he saw Zabuza's face grew blank.

Naruto sighed knowing he wouldn't get the man to talk he decided for a little ploy, "Fine I guess I can go ask your female apprentice, at least I will be able to _interrogate_ her while still being quiet."

This got the effect as Zabuza attempted to launch himself at Naruto roaring with rage, Naruto just back handed him with his pistol. He attempted to get up but felt the cool barrel press against his neck, Naruto said again, "Now tell me what I want to know before I realize you're just a waste of space."

Zabuza ground his teeth before he said, "he is on the fucking fourth island damn it! I swear if you touch a hair on her head ill rip your balls off before force feeding them to you."

Naruto picked up Zabuza before dropping him back on the bed he said, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

All he got in reply a murderous gaze, shrugging his shoulders he opened the door to leave but turned to Zabuza, "Konoha Ranger Law 45 – any ranger knowingly attempting to rape a female will be shot on site."

He closed the door to a blinking Zabuza before he heard a loud, "YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU TRICKED ME!"

Naruto laughed as he walked towards the female prisoners' door, opening it he saw the female teen looking out the window, who turned surprised but eyes turned to ice as she stood a few feet from him.

Naruto sighed as he kept standing he said, "my name is Naruto, I am the Commander of the Konoha Rangers, who might you be?"

Haku glared at her captor thinking she knew what he wanted she said, "my name is Haku, and no matter what you do to me I wont talk!" she stated fiercely before dropping her robe.

Naruto eyes widened at this but kept the grin of his face as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering down her body; shaking his head he backed up, "please put your clothes on, I'm not here to do anything like that!"

Haku blushed scarlet as she picked up her robes before putting them back on, she huffed as she looked away from the boy who was quietly snickering at her, "and what would you be here for? I'm a tool for Zabuza so you won't get me to reveal anything."

Naruto took a seat, he still couldn't believe that most Kunoichi had to deal with this if they were captured sighing he sat back saying, "You might want to stop with the tool bit, I get annoyed by those phrases, but Zabuza didn't seem like he thought of you as a tool a second ago."

Haku looked at Naruto with a blush still on her face she asked, "And why would he change his mind?"

Naruto pulled out a book before tossing it to Haku who caught it, reading the title aloud she asked, "Konoha Ranger Laws? What is this?"

"that is the Laws of my fellow rangers, Zabuza thought I was planning to rape you, he let slip about Gato's whereabouts but he didn't know about Law 45," Naruto motioned for her to open the book, she did, finding the law he mentioned quickly enough but it made her eyes widen in surprise, none of the Great villages had that law.

Naruto stood from his seat stretching his back he said, "Keep that, it'll give ya something to read while waiting for us to return to Konoha."

Haku saw him halfway through the door before she stopped him, "stop! What will happen to me and Zabuza-sama?"

Naruto looked into her eyes saying, "Once we return to Konoha you and Zabuza will be held in our bases cells, afterwards Zabuza will more than likely be given to Kiri."

Naruto shut the door as a soft sob followed him, he hated it but it was how things worked, he just hoped the new Godaime was sworn in recently. Walking down the stairs he passed Juggernaut he said, "Give them some rations, ill have Scar come keep watch in an hour ok?"

Receiving a nod he went down the stairs to see everyone sitting around the table eating, taking a seat as all the eyes turned to him he said, "Joker me and you are going to go to the headquarters tonight, should be able to get in quietly to plant some explosives along with a few other things."

Seeing the meal turn somber Naruto got a few bites before motioning for Joker to follow him, stepping out the door Naruto pulled something out of his pocket followed by Joker, equipping their silencers Naruto nodded to Joker they started to run off in the direction of the small island as his mic crackled to life.

"Naruto, this is Wolf Team, we just arrived back in wave, where do you need us?" Naruto smiled at the reinforcements, he clicked his radio, "Just in time guys, were going to take out Gato's headquarters, should need some support, after this you will be taking up protection of Tazuna's family."

The mic was quiet for a second, "understood, try to take him out tonight, he was planning something big tomorrow, we just passed a large camp of mercs."

Naruto cursed but acknowledged the information quickening his pace; arriving at the fourth island part of the chain that made up wave country, looking through the acog scope on his new M4, he saw guards patrolling the grounds of an expensive mansion.

Moving ahead he crept slowly through the trees, as they were fifteen feet away from a pair of guards he motioned Joker to the side of him, counting down with his fingers two silent shots rang out; the two guards crumpled in a dead heap.

Passing the bodies they reached a side door, looking at joker who was opposite of him he started to count down to the opening of the door, but was surprised as the door swung open, however the person never made it through alive as half his head was taken off courtesy of Wolf Team. Quickly move into the door shooting the two samurai standing guard, Joker stepped through the door and let out a whistle at the first body, "damn Wolf Team."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before saying, "you go plant the C4, ill take care of getting the data."

Joker nodded as he took off down a separate hallway as Naruto took the stairs, he moved quietly through the halls, three guards rounded a corner in front of him, raising his gun three soft puffs later three dead guards laid on the floor. He was however caught by surprise as the door next to opened and guard rammed his sword through Naruto pushing him all the way to the wall.

Naruto yelled in pain but managed to stab his attacker in the neck with his combat knife; pulling the sword hurt a hell of a lot more than going in, he was glad it didn't hit anything vital but knew he needed to get it patched soon.

He walked towards the main office trailing blood from his stomach wound, opening the door there was no one in there, cursing he clicked his radio, "Joker any sight of Gato?"

There was silence for a minute before Joker's voice came across the radio, "no, but I have the bombs planted."

"Gato isn't here, he must be at the camp, I'm going to finish taking the files then meet me at the rally point," Naruto said as he clicked the radio off as he walked towards the desk before rummaging through the drawers.

Naruto had grabbed the files on the slave ring Gato had going on, he was about to head to the safe to bust it open when a little slip of paper caught his eye, opening it his eyes widened before he let out a laugh saying, "what a little retard, he left a note about his combination!"

Grinning he went to the safe, putting the sequence in he clicked it open, still he couldn't believe his luck, he however was surprised to see what was in the safe, a couple of scrolls sat in there when he looked at them though. Apparently Gato thought keeping all his money in scrolls was easier than a bank; shaking his head he turned to the door he saw three guards standing there.

"Um…Hi?" Naruto asked awkwardly seeing his only escape through the window, he took off towards it as the guards drew their swords; he tossed a grenade behind him as he jumped through the window, flipping he landed on his feet gasping in pain by his wound.

He looked up to see the guards looking at him as he wave bye to them before the grenade detonated launching them from room where their broken bodies landed on the ground around Naruto. Naruto took off in a slight jog towards Tazuna's house followed by Wolf Team and Joker, as the mansion erupted into a giant fireball lighting up the dark sky.

Tsunami sat at the kitchen table thinking of what would happen tomorrow; either the teen would succeed or fail. She shivered at the thought of him failing but knew the boy would kill Gato; she stood before moving to sit on the porch to await the teens return.

She was surprised however to see her father already outside looking at the stars, he turned towards her when she stepped through the door, "why are you still up father?" she asked taking a seat next to the old man.

Tazuna took a swig from his container much to the annoyance of his daughter he said, "Waiting for the brat to return, I hope he makes it back alive and with Gato's head."

He saw his daughter nod in understanding, the door creaked open again to admit Scar to the group, he looked serious as he stood there waiting to speak; Tazuna stood as he said to Scar, "have any news Scar?"

Scar was silent as he pointed in the direction of Gato's mansion, they both turned following the way he was pointing, they waited for several seconds before Tazuna started to get annoyed seeing nothing he was about to turn back to the teen when they saw a fireball erupt in the distance easily clearing the trees and could probably be seen from the Fire country.

They heard Scar sigh letting out a soft, "Joker must have used too much explosives" with a sigh he turned to Tazuna and asked, "Is it alright if we commandeer your table for awhile?"

Tazuna could barely take his eyes of the site of the fireball, it was a sign of change coming he could tell, turning to the medic he asked, "why do you need our table?"

Scar took a seat saying, "someone was injured, the wound will need to be dealt with when he returns, but I need a flat surface where I can lay him down," he nodded to Tsunami, "I don't think she would like to try and get blood stains out of the sheets."

Tsunami let out a gasp as she covered her mouth she said weakly, "yes, of course you can, who was injured?"

Scar was about to answer when three people ran through the trees; two were helping the fourth walk towards them. When they entered the porch light they gasped seeing it was Naruto; they quickly opened the doors letting Joker and a another teen help Naruto through being followed by another teen following them in Naruto was already laying on the table with his armor and upper clothes taken off.

Scar ran his glowing green palm over Naruto's wound, shaking his head he turned to Naruto, "you're lucky, the only damage is a severed large intestine, shouldn't be too hard to fix but might take it easy."

Joker couldn't resist saying from where he was standing, "good thing you took that shit before we left eh boss?"

He however was whacked up the side of the head from one Tsunami, she turned back to Naruto as he grit his teeth in pain feeling the wound start to stitch together thanks to Scar, "What happened?"

Naruto looked down to see the fresh scar on the left side of his stomach gingerly sitting up he said, "the mission went perfectly at first, but a guard who was just leaving the bathroom caught me unaware."

He stood favoring his right side he said, "Gato wasn't in his mansion, however I manage to get files, going to have to go through it but should have something for you guys soon," he motioned towards the two new teens saying, "this is Wolf Team, the one carrying the long rifle is Remus, the other is Romulus."

The two new teens nodded in greeting as Naruto continued speaking, "They will be guarding your family Tazuna while we're at the bridge tomorrow, any more questions?"

He knew they had tons but were obviously holding back do to how tired he look, he nodded his head before sealing his blood stained clothes he headed for the stairs throwing a goodnight over his shoulder. He had asked for more reinforcements for tomorrow, knowing Gato was more than likely going to attack after he learned it was his mansion that went up in a ball of flames; touching the new scar added to his small collection his last thoughts as sleep took him was hoping everything turned out ok tomorrow.

Naruto awoke early the next morning before Tazuna and his family; he made a big breakfast from some food he kept on his person in case of dire situations. After he was done he sat down with his team and Wolf team to discuss the plans for the day, Wolf team would guard the family while Naruto's team would watch Tazuna at the bridge.

The small family awoke to the smell of cooking, they stumbled down the stairs to a small feast, they looked confused as to where all the food came from but was answered by Naruto, "it's from me, eat, we have a big day ahead of us."

Naruto waited for them to finish sitting before grabbing two plates of food he moved towards the stairs; he arrived the first door, opening it he entered to see Zabuza trying and failing at tearing the seal off of him, Naruto actually laughed seeing the Demon of the Mist attempting to bite his seal.

Zabuza looked up seeing he was caught, he growled being seen in a weak position, but his nose caught the smell of recently cooked food, he saw Naruto carrying two plates, he sat one down on the table he turned to Zabuza, "I know the rations were that bad but seriously? Eating paper won't help the taste."

Zabuza glared at Naruto saying, "Ill make sure you pay if I ever escape brat," he grumbled still eyeing the food as if it was poisoned.

Naruto sighed as he sat by the door, "I bet you will but I'm not here to make future plans but to ask if you wanted to get some sunshine?"

Zabuza stopped moving as he saw Naruto looking at him seriously, he said as he took a bite of food, "and what is the catch brat?"

Naruto stood from his seat, "eh its going to be a sunny day today after the mist clears, I figured you and your apprentice would like to come to the bridge with us," he said as he looked outside to the foggy morning.

Zabuza looked at Naruto with a blank face before he grinned, "you know Gato will probably attack today seeing as how your little firework display more than likely pissed him off."

Naruto nodded as he went to the door he said over his shoulder, "and the more reason to have you there."

Naruto shut the door to a curious Zabuza, he nodded to Romulus as he opened the door to Haku's room, he was surprised to see her still in bed with a scarlet face; raising an eyebrow he laid the plate on the end table he said, "did I interrupt something?"

Haku shook her head furiously, not believing Naruto almost walking in on her _relieving_ some frustration; she had finished the book last night and ran out of things to amuse her, however some real food was a welcoming change she took the plate timidly as Naruto spoke.

"You and Zabuza will be going with us to the bridge today, so after your finished eating get ready for some traveling ok?" Naruto said as he took a seat near the bed.

Haku nodded her head as she swallowed her food, she asked, "I have a question Naruto-san."

Naruto waved his hand, "call me Naruto, hate honorifics, but shoot what's your question?"

Haku looked shyly at Naruto saying, "Are you recruiting people Naruto?"

Naruto eyes widened at his, he looked at her seriously, "and where did you get that idea Haku-chan?"

Haku blushed at the suffix but said, "I found the copy of the Contract in the back of the book, it said you would recruit at your discretion."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, he had forgotten he put that in there for the use of showing the contract if any incident came up, he sighed as he said, "I'm sorry Haku-san but I won't take people who have ninja status."

Haku let her head fall in sadness however when Naruto spoke again made her snap her head up putting a creak in her neck, "but seeing as how you were never officially a ninja we can discuss it when we return to Konoha ok?"

Haku couldn't believe what Naruto said, they would at least discuss it, she was about to thank him when she heard the door close shut as Naruto left. Naruto walked down the hall, as he passed Romulus he said, "Give them 15 mins then have them outside ok?"

He received a nod as he headed down the stairs, seeing the house empty he went outside to see his team waiting for him along with Tazuna. Tazuna turned to Naruto and asked, "So when are we leaving Naruto?"

Naruto put his hat on as he walked towards his team, "in fifteen minutes, waiting for the prisoners to finish eating."

Tazuna looked slightly frightened at the thought of bring them and asked, "Why are we taking them?"

Naruto stretched tenderly touching his side he said, "It's suppose to be nice today so thought they would like some sunshine."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the thought of Zabuza enjoying sunlight, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the pair being followed by Romulus. Naruto smiled at Haku who smiled back, Zabuza looked suspiciously at Naruto at the exchange, Naruto turned to Romulus saying, "ok Rom I want you to stay in site, Rem you find a nice tree to post up in ok? Should be back this afternoon."

Receiving confirmation at his orders Naruto lead the group towards where the bridge was being built. Naruto noticed the fog was starting to let up but not much, arriving at the bridge everything was quiet.

Naruto pulled his weapon along with his team, "Tazuna weren't the workers suppose to be already working?"

Tazuna looked around for a sign of his crew saying, "yes but I don't hear anything."

Naruto motioned everyone forward saying, "keep your eyes clear, we don't know what Gato has schemed."

With that they moved forward onto the bridge, they traveled for a bit before bodies started to appear. Naruto bent down to feel for a pulse finding none he looked towards his squad seeing them shake their heads also.

Tazuna looked at the bodies going pale, he threw up on the side; Zabuza looked at the bodies with a blank face as Haku showed regret at the needless deaths. Naruto stood clicking his radio he said, "What's the ETA on those reinforcements?"

His radio crackled to life, "ten minutes, why?"

Naruto said as he heard a voice yelling fire, "I don't think we have ten minutes."

Naruto heard the twinges of bows being fired, he said loudly as he tackled Haku, "take cover!"

Juggernaut covered Tazuna, as Joker tackled Zabuza, arrows fell through the fog on top of the group; Naruto cried out in pain as he felt two arrows go into his right arm and legs. As soon as it started it stopped, Naruto rolled off of Haku who looked wide-eyed at Naruto for protecting her, Naruto looked to see if his team was ok.

Juggernaut stood up from a shocked Tazuna, the arrows seemed to have bounced off of him; Scar stood pulling an arrow from his arm before healing it. However when Naruto looked at Joker he was still laying on Zabuza, Zabuza rolled the teen off of him feeling blood drip onto his body he looked at the teen and saw an arrow sticking through the side of his neck.

Naruto tried to stand but failed he yelled at Scar, "Get Joker he's hit!"

Scar cursed as he ran over to Joker, breaking the end off of the arrow he pulled it out; he quickly got to work healing the wound as Joker coughed up blood.

The fog cleared to show three hundred mercenaries with archers in the front; however at the head of the assorted group was a small man, "ah so your still alive eh? Guess that just means we can use you as examples."

Naruto should have known it was going to be trap, cursing he clicked his radio quietly asking the ETA of the extra troops. The answer didn't sit well him, "We're five minutes away from your location, sir."

"What no response? Pphh if this is Konoha's new power then they must be desperate, men take care of them, but make sure their heads are still on their bodies so we can hang them as a warning," Gato said as he started to walk back into the group.

"GATO!" a voice yelled out, the midget turned to see one of the teens pointing something at him, that was the last thing he remembered as a round entered his head before spraying bits of skull and brains out the back onto the nearest merc.

Everyone stood shocked at what just happened, the Mercenaries turned at the group, pulling their weapons someone yelled out, "you just killed our paycheck!"

They started to charge at the group, Naruto was surprised that this was the way he died, however he yelled out as he saw Juggernaut start to run towards the mercenaries with his SAW firing none stop, "Juggernaut NO!"

It however fell on deaf ears as Juggernaut still ran, he emptied his entire two hundred round clip; Naruto was attempting to cover him from his position but his aim was off as his shooting arm was injured.

Juggernaut managed to take out 75 mercs but he ran head first into the charging mercs swinging his gun as a club. Naruto was forced to start shooting the mercs who were trying to make it to his group, he however never lost sight of Juggernaut as he cracked open a mercs skull with the end of his gun; however everything stopped as a sword pierced Juggernauts back going through his armor exiting out his chest.

Naruto could only watch in shock as more weapons pierced Juggernaut, forced himself to stand as Juggernaut slowly fell to the ground blood pouring from his wounds. Before Naruto could take two steps however the sounds of chopping blades grew louder until a Blackhawk appeared on the right side of the bridge.

N043 pulled back the firing hammer on the mini-gun, he saw all the mercenaries looking at the chopper with wide eyes, and he smiled grimly knowing this was the last thing they were going to see.

_VEERSSSSHHH_

Naruto's face was blank as he watched the thugs get mowed down as rounds ripped through their bodies.

Scar managed to seal the wound on joker, he knew that what Juggernaut did had saved them; he let a tear fall at the first fallen ranger.

Zabuza watched the destruction of the small army in front of him; this was Konoha's new allies? He was actually afraid for his life for the first time in a long time.

Haku was openly crying seeing all the death, it was pointless, all for a few bucks? She thought fiercely as she saw the emotionless face on Naruto.

Tazuna hurled again seeing the carnage, if this was the Rangers, he will whole heartedly agree for them to put a base in their country.

After the last thug was killed Naruto started to limp towards where Juggernaut had fallen, he was half way there before Scar started to run towards him. The Blackhawk started to circle as another one appeared also as a Chinook hovered at the end of the bridge allowing fifteen clones too jump out scanning the area of targets.

Naruto finally reached the area where Juggernaut fell, he was surprised to see Juggernaut still lying there, and he quickly rushed to him knowing he was still alive. He kneeled next to the bleeding form of Juggernaut, he turned too Scar yelling, "he's still alive!"

Scar landed next to them and quickly got to work trying to heal the wounds, he was stopped however when a hand gripped his; he followed it to see Juggernaut was the one who stopped him, "stop it, it's pointless."

Naruto pulled down the mask saying, "no its not, you can make it through this."

Juggernaut cough up some blood, "I already know I'm dying boss, they messed me up pretty good."

Naruto let a tear fall as he said, "then why did you do it?"

Juggernaut smiled, "I did it _cough_ so you guys would survive, just promise me boss not to port me back, I want to fly home."

Naruto gripped his hand, he saw the troops start to seal the bodies for later disposal he said, "I promise," he took out a piece of paper before applying it to Juggernaut's chest.

Juggernaut muttered a soft thank you as his grip softened before falling limply from Naruto's hand. Naruto wiped his bloody hand on his thigh as he stood he walked back towards the group with Scar who was attempting to try and get him to hold still so he could heal him.

Naruto said as he reached Tazuna, "Scar you can heal me on the way back, now Tazuna the mission is complete Gato is dead, fifteen troops will stay here until the bridge is complete."

Naruto pulled out two scrolls handing them to the shocked man, "that is Gato's money and the shipping deeds, I would stay longer but I have to take the prisoners back to Konoha and prepare a funeral."

Tazuna looked shakily at the scrolls he said softly, "I can't thank you enough Naruto, you have already done enough, ill be sure to visit to pay my respects to Juggernaut-san."

Naruto nodded as he clicked his radio, "bring that Chinook around, we got prisoners to transport and a body."

He got the affirmative as the Chinook hovered off the side of the bridge allowing it to open its hold to the group. Naruto helped Zabuza and Haku onto the chopper before turning to see Scar and the now awoken Joker carrying the body of Juggernaut. They softly laid him down before taking seats opposite of the prisoners; Naruto waved a goodbye to Tazuna as he hopped onto the chopper as it took off back to Konoha, He sat down allowing Scar to finally start to treat his wounds.

Zabuza's voice broke through the silence, "well I guess you can add saving a country to your forte, think I could ask you to help me with mist?"

Naruto cracked open an eye and said, "But at what cost?" he looked down at the body covered by a sheet. Shaking his head he said, "And why would I? The civil war has ended and a new Mizukage has been sworn into office."

Zabuza and Haku couldn't believe what they heard, looking at each other they grinned, looking out the window they watched the passing trees going silent again.

Naruto sighed as he knew that he would be needing to inform Sarutobi upon returning, he shut his eyes to get a small nap, the last thing on his mind before sleep took him was Juggernauts words.

He felt a hand shake him awake; opening his blood shot eyes he saw it was Scar, "time to get up boss."

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sat forward, Haku and Zabuza were still sitting in the same position except Haku had fallen asleep with her head resting on Zabuza. Looking out the window he saw it was still trees under them turning a questioning gaze to Scar who said, "five minutes out, thought you would like to be ready."

Naruto stood stretching he said, "Thanks Scar, once the chopper drops me off I want you to get Zabuza and Haku into the new cells, have Juggernaut prepped for burial" he whispered the last part hoarsely.

"Understood sir, and if it is any consolation Juggernaut died a Rangers death," Scar said seriously as he turned back to Joker to let him know what to do.

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk staring at a piece of paperwork thinking. He was stupid for sending Naruto on a mission, but it was his own choice; standing he turned to his window seeing the fast approaching Chinook. The last report he gotten from one of his new assistants was that Naruto requested additional troops last night.

That was the last report that had the old Hokage fearing for Naruto's life; he looked down at the message he received from the Daimyo, he had asked if Naruto would be able to deliver this years Chunins Exams to the five great nations. This move was bold, more showing off than anything, but could have benefits.

His answer really depended if Naruto returned at all, and if he would agree to it. He watched the Chinook fly over his building, he was surprised to hear it over head before it started to fade again; taking a seat he waited for news on Naruto when the man on his mind entered through his door, However it wasn't the greeting he was expecting.

Naruto stood at attention in his dirty BDUs and armor; Sarutobi could see rips here and there but drying blood blotted his legs and arm, while there was a massive blood stain around a hole in his armor. His hands still had blood on them along with blood shot eyes spoke of an experience that won't be forgotten.

"Mission Accomplished, Gato is dead and the threat to wave has ended," Naruto said hoarsely as he dropped the salute.

Sarutobi was saddened but needed to know the details, "what happened Naruto?" he asked softly as he stood from his desk.

Naruto slacked his shoulders and started from the beginning, "after leaving the village we kept on route until we hit a bump in the road."

Sarutobi stopped him there as he asked curiously, "what bump?"

Naruto let out a laugh while shaking his head he said, "The Demon Brothers decided to lie in wait for Tazuna, they however didn't understand how much a Humvee weights so it was more of a large bump."

Hiruzen shook his head and let out a small chuckle waving for Naruto to continue, "Afterwards we made it to the meeting place of Tazuna contact, but after waiting an hour we decided to cross by ourselves, when we crossed we continued as plan but ran into Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku."

Sarutobi froze as he heard that, looking at Naruto he looked at his wounds; Naruto saw where he was looking he said, "These weren't caused by him, he underestimated us and was captured along with his apprentice, they are currently on their way to the bases cells until I can return Zabuza to Mist."

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he just heard, he managed to not only survive a run-in with the Demon of the Mist but to capture him was a feat unto itself, "ill send word to Mist to be awaiting a prisoner, it may tie to something we will discuss later."

Naruto nodded at the answer as he continued, "afterwards we reach Tazuna's house, we waited until night had fallen; once it did me and Joker infiltrated Gato's Mansion to kill him, but he was apparently greeting the new soldiers so was away, but we managed to get documents on his illegal dealings along with his money, I kept a third for payment of a A-class mission and some to put towards more supplies for the Rangers."

He handed the Hokage a couple scrolls, "That is the money, files, and the bodies of the Brothers."

Sarutobi placed them on the desk to read at a later time, he turned back to Naruto he said, "excellent work on that, ill make sure everything is squared and the bounty paid to the Rangers."

Naruto nodded but his face grew blank freaking Sarutobi out as he spoke, "The next morning Gato attacked the bridge killing the workers, we were lured into a trap letting him flank us with archers, me and my team save for Juggernaut suffered wounds."

"Gato finally made an appearance, I put a fucking bullet between the little pigs head," Naruto said viciously.

Hiruzen knew something was wrong, "Naruto! What happened to cause such an outburst?"

Naruto let out a ragged breath, "reinforcements were still five minutes away, so…so Juggernaut sacrificed himself to try and save us sometime, and he succeeded."

Naruto let a small tear fall as he stood rigid, as Sarutobi was looking out the window. Sarutobi sighed he turned to Naruto, "what happened to the body?"

Naruto looked confused for a second but understood the Hokage was wondering seeing as how the Rangers were originally Kage Bushins, "it didn't disappear, I plan on burying him later today."

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding, "Take a week off also, but before I let you go the Daimyo sent me a request."

Naruto looked confused as the old man held up a gold plated scroll, "He has asked if you would be willing to deliver this year's Chunins Exams invitations."

Naruto was shocked that they would want him to, but he could see what the Daimyo was planning, he knew of the Chunins Exam that was taking place in Konoha seeing as how he needed to place guards accordingly.

Sighing he nodded his head tiredly, "I will do it, but I'm taking my vacation first," he let out a small grin making the old Hokage chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

_CRACK_

Naruto stared as the coffin containing Juggernaut was slowly lowered into the first grave on the base.

_CRACK_

He stood at attention with a salute along with his team; Sarutobi was standing a few feet away with his head bowed in respect.

_CRACK_

The last shot of the twenty-one gun salute was finished, Naruto dropped the salute before looking towards the grey sky, the storm moved over Konoha a day ago and refused to drop any rain; the large marble slab only had one name on it, it was issued a day after he returned from wave, it would bare the name of every fallen Ranger to come.

Naruto dismissed his team as he started to walk along side the Hokage, "still can't believe it only happened five days ago Jiji," Naruto said as he kept stride with the old man.

Hiruzen nodded his head in agreement, "It's always sad to see an ally fall, how are you holding up?"

Naruto smiled to the old Hokage, "Better, he wouldn't have wanted me to be sad, probably tell me to get my shit together while still calling sir at the end."

Sarutobi laughed as he clapped Naruto on the back, "yes he more than likely would, it seems this had drew a crowd," he said as he nodded toward the assorted group of Konoha ninja standing by the fence to see what the noise was.

Naruto looked towards the group and saw more than a few familiar faces, it seemed some teams training were curious about the noise and dragged their teachers along with them. Team 2, 7, 8, 10 all stood by their teachers; they were looking in awe at the base.

Kakashi had his head bowed in respect to a fallen comrade along with the other Jounin Sensei's, their students still barely understood what was going on before them.

He opened his Icha Icha much to the annoyance of the six women present, one decided to speak their mind, "oh Kakashi what is that?" asked a sugar sweet voice of Kushina.

Kakashi's book disappeared in a flash much to the amazement of his students who barely saw him without his book, "nothing Kushina!"

Kushina nodded her head but turned back to the grave, "I wonder who died?"

Kurenai was standing beside her friend Anko said, "It was Naruto's teammate Juggernaut-san."

This cause the assorted group to gasp except for a few who scoffed, one decided to speak up, "tsk the Dobe probably got him killed."

Sasuke finished that sentence to be knocked to the ground from a hard smack to the head; he looked up to see one very pissed off Kakashi much to the shock of the group, "don't disrespect the dead for their sacrifice, especially on the day they are buried."

Sasuke couldn't believe his teacher hit him, standing he just muttered whatever as he wisely kept quiet after that.

Kushina turned a questioning gaze to Kurenai, "how did you know that Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai grew slightly red as all the attention was on her she started, "well…"

FLASHBACK

_Kurenai was sitting at the Dango stand with Anko discussing the blonde enigma that was one Naruto._

"_so your saying this blonde just stepped out as the bandits were being killed and said calmly, 'Kurenai-san we're your extraction team'?" asked Anko as she took a bite of her Dango._

_Kurenai nodded her head, "yeah totally oblivious to what was happening behind him, then when those Warthogs he called them flew over I never seen a display of firepower like that before, one second there is still five hundred bandits the next there is only 25 left and then they didn't even live long enough to escape."_

_Anko whistled, it would take a squad of ANBU to take out those numbers, "still I wonder where the brat disappeared to," she stated as she was wanting to thank the brat for saving her friend but he had disappeared that day._

_Kurenai sighed as she said, "Hokage-sama said he was away on an A-rank mission when I asked him earlier."_

_This caused Anko who was taking a sip of her tea to spit it out along with a few ninja who were eavesdropping on the conversation, "a A-rank! Why would he send him on one of those?"_

_Kurenai shrugged her shoulders, "He said Naruto took it voluntary, said he was helping a client out."_

_Anko was about to respond but stopped, Kurenai looked at her to see she was gone, turning around she saw her pulling the person they were talking about through the door. Naruto was walking around trying to clear his ahead when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt pulling him towards the Dango stand he just passed; he was about to break the arm of the person dragging him when he saw it was Mitarashi Anko he looked into the Dango shop to see Kurenai blushing in embarrassment at the situation so decided to enjoy the ride._

_When Anko finally made it back to Kurenai she propped Naruto in a seat, taking a seat next to him having both females on either side of him. There was an awkward silence that started to ensue until Naruto coughed saying, "you're looking a lot better now Kurenai."_

_Anko snorted as Kurenai blushed even more, "thank you again Naruto-san." _

_Naruto waved it away, "I did what anyone else would do, and what did I tell you about using honorifics with me?" he grinned at her making Kurenai eyes widen. _

_Anko let out laugh before slapping the teen on the back, "wow I have never seen Kurenai-chan blush that hard in awhile, but thanks for making sure my friend got home safely," she said as she took a bite of Dango._

"_So was it true you killed five hundred bandits in seconds?" she asked making Naruto cough as he took a sip of tea._

_Naruto shook his head, showing shock Kurenai and Anko thought he was being modest, "that was the pilots in the A-10s and my team, the clean up team counted a total of eight hundred and thirty-five bodies."_

_Everything got quiet in the stand at that answer Anko raised a delicate eyebrow, "A-10?"_

_Naruto snickered saying, "sorry that's the model number but their nicknames are Warthogs."_

_Anko nodded her head in understanding but asked another question, "so what A-rank mission were you on?"_

_This caused Naruto to cough, "how do you know that Mitarashi-san?"_

_Kurenai finally spoke up, "Hokage-sama said you were on one when I asked where you were, I was looking for you so I could thank you again."_

_Naruto sighed as his eyes took a haunted look, "we were liberating Wave country from a corrupt business man."_

_Anko saw the look and couldn't resist asking, "What happened Naruto?"_

_Naruto lowered his head, "my teammate Juggernaut was killed trying to gain us some more time for reinforcements t arrive" he said as he stood abruptly before nodding to the two, "thank you for your hospitality, have a good day Kurenai-san, Anko-san."_

_He left the stand; when Kurenai tried to find him outside the shop to apologize he had disappeared._

FLASHBACK END

"And that was how me and Anko figured it out," she finished seeing a few awed faces among the Genin.

Asuma took a drag off his cigarette, "so that was why they named the bridge Great Ranger Bridge eh?"

They turned to him questioningly, "I and my team crossed it while on a mission, and the country seems to be a vibrant trading hub now, in only a few days no less."

They nodded their heads and started to walk towards the Hokage as he walked out the gate with Naruto. They seemed to be chatting quietly that stopped when the assorted group drew near, Naruto waved his hand lazily, "Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Kushina, how are you all doing on this cloudy day."

The assorted responses were usual, the Genins looked flabbergasted that this man was on a first name bases with their teachers, Sasuke decided to open his mouth again, "get your teammate killed Dobe?"

Kakashi slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth at the dark look he received from the Hokage, everyone was expecting Naruto to retaliate in some fashion however they were surprised when Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yes I did, I led my team into a situation not properly prepared, however I wonder how you would fare against hundreds of mercenaries," he stated walking slowly to Sasuke who glared at the blonde.

"I would have been victorious," he said in a pompous tone.

"Oh? How so? Mercenaries are tougher than bandits, but that's right you haven't left the village yet," Naruto said softly as he stood in front of Sasuke who roared in anger trying to throw a punch towards Naruto.

The Jounins started to move to stop him but they were stopped from a look from the Hokage, they were surprised when Sasuke fell to the ground seemingly being tripped, however when he stood to turn to Naruto he formed hand seals to only stop when he felt nothing.

"How powerful are you without chakra? Have you trained your body for that situation?" Naruto said as he stood calmly to the side as Sasuke stared down at the seal stuck to his chest looking at Naruto with he attempted to charge him again but was stopped as he was knocked out by Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama for this disrespect ill make sure he is properly punished," Kakashi said as he hoisted the unconscious boy over his shoulder.

Sarutobi nodded his head, "see that it is done, the boy will be lucky to ever leave the village after that display."

Kakashi flinched knowing they were stuck doing more D-rank, sighing he motioned the rest of his team to follow him as he left to avoid more humiliation.

Naruto sighed as he said, "I still can't believe the council used their yearly veto to have the Uchiha placed on Kakashi's team."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "yes, I should have stopped that before it happened but now we must wait and see how he will turn out."

Naruto nodded his he turned to the group saying, "sorry you all had to see that, hopefully Kakashi will be able to break him of that mentality."

The Jounins nodded while the students remained quiet shocked Sasuke would blatantly attack an ally in front of the Hokage. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to the Hokage, "I think I'm going to end my vacation early, ill head to Suna first seeing as how there are allies."

This caused the Jounin to raise their brows; Kushina couldn't help but ask, "Why are you going to Suna Naruto?"

Naruto turned back to her, "got a mission to deliver an invitation, was going to wait for my week off to end but I'm getting stir crazy."

This caused a few snickers, Kushina knew that this would be a chance to get her team hopefully some better experience before the Chunin Exams, "Hokage-sama would it be alright if my team tagged along for experience?"

Sarutobi started to deny it but Naruto nodded his head that it was ok, "I will allow it, and it would strength bonds with our new allies and allow the Genin to see the new technology."

Kurenai spoke up after that, "would it be alright if my team also came along?"

Asuma also nodded his head in agreement. Naruto sighed knowing this was bound to pop up, "If we took all of you it might seem like an act of war, however I will have more documents to deliver after this one so you can accompany me on those ok?"

Team 8 and 10 seemed downtrodden but perked up at the chance to help later, Naruto smiled at them and nodded to Kushina, "Meet me at the east gate in thirty minutes, and pack lightly seeing as how this shouldn't take more than a day."

Kushina nodded as she led her team away followed by the other team, Naruto turned to the old Hokage as he handed him a scroll, "this is for Suna, make sure Team 2 returns safely ok?"

Naruto smiled at him, "nothing should go wrong, I'm going to take some Humvee's should be back before night fall."

Sarutobi nodded as he disappeared from view; Naruto walked back into the base radioing his team to get ready, he asked N127 and N128 to drive and gun the second Humvee, they nodded as they grabbed their gear before heading towards the gate.

Naruto sealed two Humvee's into scrolls as he started to walk towards the obstacle course that was set up. He watched as Haku ran through the obstacles with surprising grace, he smiled as he motioned her over. Haku was the first recruit to join, while she was also the first female Ranger she showed surprising talent at the training.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" she asked as she reached him; she was sweating from the workout as she took deep breaths.

"I'm just letting you know I'm leaving to take a document to Suna, I should be back tonight, so I don't want you slacking off while I'm away you hear?" he joked as she punched his arm.

She smiled sticking her tongue out at Naruto, "I won't but just come back safely ok?"

Naruto smiled as he turned he waved over his shoulder before saying over his shoulder, "Ja ne but I want you to be ready to be on my squad in time for the Chunin Exams."

Haku waved goodbye before returning to the course, she was glad Naruto decided to let her join, but he had told her she had need to get permission from Zabuza first. It was surprisingly easy as his attitude towards her did a complete 180 when they arrived; he said that if this was her choice he was glad she was going to learn to defend herself better, but he also told her if she ever got the chance to shoot Naruto in his ass for him.

While she disregarded that last one Zabuza seemed deadly serious about it; she was surprised as the cells allowed a comfy living despite the situation, Zabuza was happy to have three square meals a day. She moved into a vacant apartment in Naruto's building that was being paid for her by the Rangers until she started to get pay when she completed boot camp.

She sighed as her and the rest of the clones who were constantly training took off in a run, the last thought on her mind was hoping her Naruto-kun would return safely.

Naruto was busy talking to the gate guards, a couple Chunin who had a few questions about the Rangers, Kushina and her team arrived at the designated time; Naruto said his goodbyes to the Chunins as he made his way to Kushina.

"Seeing as how you're the one with the mission you're in command Naruto," Kushina said as she finally reached him.

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at her students, Mikazuki was the teams Ninjutsu specialist, she had light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, she wore a simple battle dress like Tenten from Team 9.

The next was Bara as she practiced Taijutsu to be like her Idol Senju Tsunade, she had strawberry blonde hair cut short, she wore a fishnet shirt covered by a green vest along with loose pants.

The finally one was Kosame who was learning to become a med-nin, she was the most conservative wearing baggy pants along with a hoody, Naruto hadn't seen her without the hood up but black bangs covered her left eye.

The one thing they all had in common was they were Kushina's adopted daughters

Naruto saw they had packed lightly he pulled the two scrolls he tossed them away as he said, "Your team will be riding in the second Humvee with N127 and 128, you will be riding with my team in the first one."

Two plumes of smoke later the Humvee's appeared, the Rangers started to get into their designated vehicles; Naruto heard Bara let out a squeal, "I can't believe I get to ride in one of these."

Naruto laughed as he helped the Genins into the Humvee showing them how to buckle in, Kosame managed to get the front passenger while both Bara and Mikazuki were stuck in the back.

Naruto took a back seat with Kushina in the first Humvee; Naruto nodded to Scar who started to drive towards Suna. Kushina seemed tense at first but started to relax as they drove on, she turned to Naruto however halfway there, "Naruto I really have been meaning to say something."

She seemed nervous and Naruto felt a rock settle in his stomach as he nodded to Kushina to continue, "I have always regretted doing….what I did to you, I was so distraught over what had happened that it blinded me to my real self, I should have nev-"

She was stopped feeling a finger against her lips, she looked shocked at Naruto as he spoke, "I understand Kushina, while what you did was wrong it is done, you may never be my mother or I your son, but I hope at least we can be friends."

Kushina let tears fall as she gripped Naruto in a hug as she cried into the crook of her neck saying thank you over and over again.

Naruto patted her back softly, "you're a great women Kushina and a good mother if your team is by anything to tell, I'm just glad we can be friends."

He was however shocked when he felt a tongue start to lick his neck, a blushed started to form, Kushina then sat back with a matching blush she couldn't look at Naruto as she couldn't believe what she just done; she didn't know why but it just felt right for the moment however she was surprised when a hand grasped hers giving it a squeeze.

She saw it was Naruto she smiled timidly as she asked, "when we get back would you like to get something eat sometime?"

Naruto was shocked by her forwardness but nodded his head as he let her hand go. Everything went uneventful as they passed from trees into the desert sand that made up most of Wind Country; Naruto was chatting with Kushina getting to know her a little better when Scar said, "We are being followed boss."

Naruto and Kushina both turned serious as Naruto asked, "Have you seen them?"

Scar nodded his head as he tilted it to the right side, Naruto causally glanced out the side what surprised him was that it was a teen carrying a large gourd on their back, whoever it was had blood red hair, Naruto caught the flash of a headband; he took off his Acog sight to get a better look and saw it was the hourglass symbol meaning it was a Suna Ninja.

"Just a lookout I guess doesn't have the scratch though so I wouldn't suspect a missing-nin," Naruto said as he reattached the sight to his gun.

They passed the same person multiple times, confusing Naruto as to how they were moving so fast, however the walls of Sunagakure soon appeared before them, there were Ninja's lining the wall while four people stood on the ground.

Scar parked the vehicle in front of the four as Naruto jumped out along with Kushina, her team stayed in the Humvee waiting to see what would happen. Naruto walked towards the Jounin who had a cowl covering the side of his face, he noticed that the other three must be his team, there was a female with her hair done up in four ponytails, she had a fan attached to her back.

The next was a boy that looked the same age as the girl wore a black jumpsuit, he had war paint on his face and seemed to be a puppeteer as he seemed to carry a body on his back; the last one though was the one who seemed to be following them.

The who turned out to be a female with short cropped hair, Naruto could have mistaken her for a boy if it wasn't for the shape of her face, and she had a Kanji Tattoo for love on the left side of her forehead.

"State your business here, you carry the Konoha emblem but I can say I have never seen you or your machines before," the man said seriously as he grew tense.

Naruto pulled out a scroll, "I'm Naruto, commander of the Konoha Rangers, I am here to deliver the invitation to the Chunin Exams, and I was sent by the Daimyo and Hokage."

Baki seemed to relax slightly but was still tense, "I will lead you to the Kazekage, and however your machines must stay outside of the village."

Naruto nodded his head turned to Kushina, "ill have my Rangers wait with the Humvee's, do you want to bring your team?"

Kushina nodded her head as she moved to tell them, Naruto walked over to let Joker know of the plan, "It looks like the Humvee's have to stay outside, I want you guys to stay with them ok?"

Joker nodded his head from on top of the Humvee; Naruto turned but was stopped by Scar, "Be careful boss, something doesn't feel right."

Naruto nodded his head as he was rejoined by Team 2 as they followed Jounin and his students; as they walked through the large wall Naruto learned the Jounin was Baki, and his teammates were siblings named Temari, Kankurou, and Gaia.

Gaia was surprised as her mother had quieted when she saw the machines driving through the desert, she was more surprised however when she felt her mother grew fearful at the sight of the blonde and red head; She had learned they were named Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina.

As they reached the round Administration Building the girls of Team 2 were awed at being able to see another of the great ninja villages, passing through the doors they headed up a couple flight of stairs before arriving at a pair of double doors, Baki knocked twice before being allowed to enter followed by Naruto and Team 2.

The Kazekage looked up from his work to see a teen in weird clothing with the Konoha emblem stitched on his armor, he sat back as he said, "So who might you be?"

Naruto stood at attention saying, "I am Naruto, commander of the Konoha Rangers Kazekage-sama, with me is Kushina and her team, Mikazuki, Bara, and Kosame."

The Kazekage seemed slightly satisfied with the answer but asked another question, "and who might these Rangers be?"

Naruto relaxed a bit said, "We are new allies under the command of Sarutobi Hiruzen, we are the shield of the Fire Country."

The Kazekage seemed to grow serious, his luck was getting worse, first orochimaru showed up a week ago, but now these new arrivals; if what he learned from the messenger about their arrival was anything to go by these so called Rangers had advance technology then he feared that Konoha was growing too strong, what made him furious was he had learned nothing of this from his so called allies.

Kazekage dipped his head, "and what is your business here Naruto-san?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll before handing it to the Kazekage, who broke the seal reading it he nodded his head before looking back towards Naruto, "very well, let Hokage-dono know I will arrive with a guest on the third exam, Temari take your siblings with you and escort Naruto-san and Team 2 to the gates."

Naruto nodded his head to the Kazekage as he turned following the sand siblings. Once they had left Kazekage turned to Baki saying, "send a messenger to Orochimaru after the Konoha scum leave, tell him I agree to the offering."

Baki nodded his head while his inside turned to stone, fearing what the Kazekage just agreed to. Naruto followed behind the three siblings watching the fearful gazes turned to Gaia, it didn't take a rocket scientist to connect the stares and the black rings around the girl's eyes; Gaia seemed to be the host of the Ichibi if reports were to be correct however things stayed quiet between the groups as Team 2 took in the sites.

Just as they were about to exit the walls Gaia stopped abruptly turning to Naruto she said, "Why does mother fear you and the woman."

Naruto looked confused at her before realizing that whoever sealed the demon had to messed up the seal, he grew serious as he said, "I don't know why she does, but how is the Ichibi bothering you?"

This caused everyone to gasp, Team 2 because they didn't know Gaia was a Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and the sand siblings because Naruto figured it out.

Gaia was shocked that when she tried to force her stand to wrap around him it diverged away from him as if afraid of being poisoned, "who are you really!" she asked fearfully.

Naruto sighed as he looked to Kushina asking silently for permission to which she nodded her head, "we are Naruto and Kushina, former hosts of Kyuubi no Yoko."

This caused the Sand Siblings to back away fearfully, no one survived a Bijuu extraction, If they somehow survived the release of Kyuubi than they had to be immensely powerful, Naruto sighed knowing he scared them enough; motioning for his group to follow him he passed the three without a second glance, arriving back at the Humvee's they got into their respectful positions again.

They pulled away from the walls soon again driving back towards Fire Country, time seemed to drift by slowly as they exited the desert and began passing through River Country as the trees started to appear more often, the sun was starting to set as they entered Fire country borders.

Naruto was idly playing with Kushina's hand as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, the moment was surprisingly intimate for them both however when Kushina's hand started to moves Naruto's it changed quickly.

FLUFF SCENE

Kushina bit her lip as she put Naruto's hand on her thigh, Naruto blushed scarlet as she moved his hand up and down her thigh, however after each pass she inched it up farther until his hand was brushing up against her sex; Naruto could feel the warmth radiating from it but was shocked when she moved his hand over it.

Naruto looked down questioningly at her, she gave a slight nod as she hid her face in the crook of his neck as his hand started to rub against her quickly wetting hole. Naruto felt her start to lick his neck before kissing and sucking on it attempting to give him a hickey; Naruto returned the favor by speeding up his ministrations making Kushina bite down softly on his neck to keep her from moaning out loud.

It seemed that it wasn't enough for Kushina when she grabbed his hand before sliding it into her shirt before moving it into her pants, Naruto felt a small patch of hair but the otherwise shaven pussy was dripping her arousal as he rubbed his fingers up and down her slit before sliding a finger into her.

Kushina felt the digit enter and went rigid as it curled inside her making her bite harder onto Naruto, another digit soon joined the first as her hand found the bulge on his pants rubbing it through the fabric. Naruto sped up his actions but Kushina seemed to not take it anymore before acting like she nodded off she fell into his lap.

She made quick work of the buttons as Naruto's fingers were bringing her to the edge, she was however not ready for the hard 8 inch penis to spring out and smack against her face. The sight and thought of her doing that to Naruto made her even more aroused as her hand gripped the dick as she started to jerk him off.

Naruto slid another finger into her tight hole as he watched Kushina look fascinated at his rod; he however wasn't expecting to feel a tongue lick the tip before taking the head in. Kushina could feel her release coming soon as she sucked on the head, she gasped feeling his thumb start to rub her clit making her take him farther into her mouth letting out a muffled groan as her vision went white for a second.

Kushina was bobbing her head trying to get Naruto to release his seed into her awaiting mouth, Naruto not wanting to be out down lightly pinched her clit; this had the effect he wanted as Kushina moaned as her release finally came crashing down soaking her thong along with some of her pants, but as she moaned she forgot she was going down accidentally taking Naruto all the way into her mouth and a little down her throat, Naruto gave a soft grunt as he emptied his seed down Kushina's throat.

Kushina was shocked at the amount going down her throat, pulling back some splashed into her mouth letting her taste his seed, its was bitter sweet and she found she liked the taste as she swallowed another mouth full before cleaning his dick off; she put it back in his pants before re-buttoning them, she still felt a single digit moving in and out of her, she pulled his hand out to resist the urge to just straddle him then and there; She was shocked when Naruto licked his fingers clean smiling at Kushina.

END FLUFF SCENE

Kushina rubbed her eyes as if she just awoke, "sorry for falling asleep on you Naruto-kun."

Naruto played along, "its ok Kushina, hope you had a pleasurable nap?"

Kushina blushed red as she nodded her head, Scar didn't seem to be paying any attention to them as he kept on driving. They soon arrived at the village gates, pulling to a stop, however before Kushina got out she performed a quick henge to hide her soaked pants.

Naruto got out and stretched, he turned to Kushina, "I'll let the Hokage know we returned I hope this was a good experience for your team."

Kushina saw her team looked tired from sitting so long, "Yes it should be, it showed them how documents should be handled, ill see you around Naruto-kun" she said as she motioned for her team to follow her as she threw Naruto a grin as she left.

Naruto sighed as he turned to his team, 127 and 128, "Get back to the base and rest up, we will more than likely be leaving early tomorrow."

Receiving affirmatives as his team seal the Humvee's before disappearing to the base for rest; He shushined to the front of the Fire Tower before walking in and up to his Jiji's office.

He walked into the office, the Hokage saw he was grinning he gave a smile as he said, "I see the mission was successful."

Naruto nodded as he said, "it was a cake walk, and Team 2 got to experience a different village while learning how to handle important documents."

Sarutobi nodded as he said, "well which one would you like to deliver next? I am sure the others won't be so easy."

Naruto look serious as he said, "I agree with you there, I guess I am going to head to Iwa tomorrow morning, ill take Team 8 seeing as how it would be a bad idea to take them to Kumo."

Hiruzen lit his pipe as he exhaled a puff of smoke, "I agree with you there, it would cause an uproar from the Hyuuga, I will send a messenger to Team 8 after you leave to notify them when to meet you, when will you be leaving?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "it would be best to leave early in the morning, it will take at least a day to even travel."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement but before he could speak there was a knock at the door as a Chunin popped his head in, "Hokage-sama sorry for the interruption, but the messenger hawk sent to Ame hasn't returned as expected, I fear the bird was compromised."

Hiruzen sighed, "thank you Izumo, don't send any more messengers," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Izumo nodded as he shut the door again, "Naruto I hate to ask this but could you personally deliver the letter to Ame for me? I fear something is amiss with Hanzou, Team 8 can wait till you go to Iwa."

Naruto nodded his head, "ill head out in the morning, ill take some extra back up to be careful, not too much but enough incase we run into the cause of the Hawk going missing."

The old Hokage nodded his thanks to Naruto as the teen left the building with a heavy stomach at the thought of tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok just getting around to posting the next two chapters, now i am already seeing many of you are going WTF with the whole Naruto/Kushina thing, im a sick bastard i know but that isnt the main pairing, im just trying to flip through these different relationships in my head, i'm going to try and make it some mass harem cause i dont think i would be able to tie that end, but i'm thinking of doing a relationship at a time, not to metntion in the next upcoming chapters the whole Naruto/kushina thing wont be happening anymore, its hard for me to decide if i should go with Older women or the genin girls, tough decisions.**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto awoke early the next morning to a ringing alarm clock. He started to get dressed for the day thinking of how he should handle the trip to Ame, while the country was neutral during the last war there were reports of Ame ninjas attacking both Iwa and Konoha ninja's during the war.

He sighed as he stepped out his balcony inhaling the crisp morning air before shushining to the base. He saw his team checking their gear along with two other squads. He walked towards them they turned to him saluting him as he approached, he sighed, "you guys already know the plan, take two attack Humvee's and a messenger with us, and I want you guys to keep your eyes peeled for anything the even looks remotely dangerous ok?"

He received nods as they went to get the vehicles, he clicked his radio, "In a couple hours launch Kyuubi for air support, understood?"

He looked up to the tower as a voice came out of his radio, "understood sir, Kyuubi will launch in three hours to perform air support, I'm recalling the choppers incase of an emergency extraction."

Naruto gave the thumbs up to the leader of the Air Group, "good, I hope we won't need the air support though."

Naruto watched the teams showed back up, he nodded his head to them before they mass-shushined to the east gate; they arrived at the gate much to the shock of the ninja guards seeing the teens decked out for combat.

The Humvee's were unsealed as the teams started to load up, Naruto and his team loaded unto the messenger truck; Naruto sat in the passenger as Scar followed behind the Humvee in front of them.

As they started to near Rain Country, it started to rain before it began to pour down harder as they neared the border. Reaching the border Naruto had them stop seeing as how Ame closed their borders a few years ago, flaring his chakra to gain the attention of the border guards.

Naruto waited for a few minutes until a voice crackled over his radio, "Naruto have you reached Ame yet?"

Naruto was surprised to hear the voice of Sarutobi clicking his radio he said loudly over the rain, "Not yet Jiji, we just stopped at the border to notify the border guards why we were here, so far no one has showed."

The radio was quiet for a minute before Sarutobi said, "Something isn't right, while we have sent messengers before they were turned away, continue on and see if you can find out anything."

Naruto sighed as he stepped back into the Humvee giving the signal to continue on. They passed into the Ame border surprisingly not being stopped; they continued driving as the rain still poured down.

Scar turned to Naruto, "something doesn't feel right boss, where were the guards?"

Naruto rubbed his temples contemplating this development, "I don't know Scar, and hopefully we will learn some answers when we get to Ame."

Joker who was sitting in back said, "That's if we don't get flooded out by this rain first."

This caused Scar and Naruto to chuckle; Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "I'm surprised this country isn't a sea by all the water that go-"

However he was interrupted as the Humvee in front erupted into a ball of flames, Scar brought the Humvee to a dead stop as kunai pepper both sides of the Humvee cracking the windows and a few logging into the windows.

"AMBUSH! Take defensive positions!" Naruto yelled over the radio as he and his Rangers hopped out to see Ame ninjas start to appear out the trees throwing Kunai's and Shuriken's.

(Konoha Ranger Base)

Sarutobi was sitting in the Headquarters on the Ranger base to oversee the mission; he felt his stomach start to sink when Naruto talked to him; however his blood ran cold thirty minutes later when he heard Naruto's yell over the radio, "AMBUSH! Take defensive positions!"

He clicked the radio as a few rangers around him scurried to launch the choppers, "Naruto what's going on!"

There was silence for a minute before the radio crackled to life as gunfire was heard in the back ground, "Ame Ninja's ambushed us halfway to Ame, and we're returning fire but their still coming, WATCH OUT!"

He heard Naruto yelled as the radio went dead again.

(30 miles west of Amegakure)

Naruto was laying down fire into the tree's as ninja attempted to get around the fire, more than a few already lay dead around Naruto as Kunai and Shuriken laid broken or dented around them as shell casings started to gather.

He was busy informing Sarutobi about the situation however he was able to catch sight of a Jounin performing hand seals, before he could kill him the man he called out, "Doryuudan!"

Naruto saw the mud dragon head form out of the ground before launching a mud ball towards the Humvee he was near, he stopped his conversation with Sarutobi, "WATCH OUT!" he yelled as he dove out of the path.

The ball slammed into the side of the Jeep knocking it end of end before it slammed against a tree on the side of the road. Naruto pulled himself out of the mud before putting a bullet into the grinning mans head as he check on his team; they were alright still laying down fire.

Naruto stood before he start to back up, he yelled over the fire, "grenade the trees!"

The Rangers nodded in understanding as they primed grenades before throwing them into the trees, they were rewarded with the screams of pain as the grenades detonated launching a few unlucky ninjas into the air.

Naruto motioned for his team to regroup around the last Humvee, He clicked his radio, "where is the Kyuubi!"

There was static for a few minutes as Naruto feared he damaged his radio until a voice came through, "this is Kyuubi on station and awaiting fire command, Sir Activate your strobes and we will start to paint the target."

Naruto sighed in relief as he yelled to the clones, "Strobes now!"

They nodded but as Naruto was about to regroup them he saw something that made him freeze, one of the Rangers who were in the first Humvee was laying on the ground screaming as he grasped his leg he was missing.

Naruto cursed as he started to run towards the down teen, half way there a Ame ninja jumped down frown a tree and activated something Naruto never thought he would see; it was a Raijin, the man who had to be Aoi swung the blade lightly across the down man making him scream as electricity went through him.

Naruto raised his gun to fire, however when he pulled the trigger the gun jammed from the mud it collected, cursing aloud he swung it behind him as he pulled a pistol, Aoi must have heard him as he looked up at Naruto before his eyes widened before four shots riddled his chest knocking him to the ground.

He reached the down soldier who he saw was N065, he pocketed the Raijin before he pulled the wounded man over his shoulder, he clicked on his strobe as he started to run back towards the group.

He made it halfway there before a Kunai pierced his back left thigh making him stumble, pulling it out he tossed it before making his way back to the group, He heard a massive explosion as some trees near him were blown apart along with the ten ninja's who died in the resulting fireball from the 120mm cannon from the Kyuubi.

Naruto turned his head to see if anyone was following him, but what he saw was a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it landed 5 feet behind him before it exploded launching him and 65 through the air landed 10 feet away from the group.

Naruto stood he grabbed the hand of the downed ranger before pulling him towards the group, he felt something pierce his back twice making him fall forward, he rolled over feeling whatever was in his back dig a little deeper, gasping he sat forward trying to ignore the pain as he started to fire his pistol to a couple Chunin who thought they could get him while he was down.

He felt whatever was in his back be pulled out as he turned he saw it was Scar as he started to drag Naruto towards the Humvee, Naruto turned back to point towards the wounded teen but saw nothing there; his heart clinched realizing he had to be dead.

Scar managed to get Naruto back to the jeep before returning fire again, Naruto saw a barrage of kunai headed towards Scar, Naruto grabbed his jacket pulling him down as the Kunai passed over him however one slashed across he left cheek.

Scar nodded his head in thanks to Naruto as he crouched firing again. The Kyuubi stopped firing as a Blackhawk flew over head spraying the trees with its Gatling guns; Naruto started to get pulled away from the Humvee by Scar he turned his head seeing it a Chinook touch down as more Rangers jumped out to give covering fire.

Naruto coughed up some blood as he put his fingers into a ram seal, activating the recall seals on the scattered weapons and Humvee's; they disappeared into a puff of smoke much to the shock of the attacking Ninja who started to retreat seeing the cause of the attack vanish.

Naruto last sight was the ceiling of the Chinook as he passed out from blood loss. Scar flipped him over seeing the back of his vest covered in blood, pooling on the metal of the Chinook he cursed as he scanned the wound, however he found out the wound was something beyond his caliber, he pulled out some bandages before wrapping the wounds.

Scar rolled Naruto back onto a stretcher that was laid down by some Rangers. He clicked his radio, "This is field medic Scar, and have the docs ready for a severely injured Commander."

There was static on the radio until the Hokage's voice came over the radio, "Doctors are waiting for your return, how bad is Naruto?"

Scar bit his lip as he looked down at Naruto, "he's banged up pretty bad, but I'm sure he will make it."

There was silence over the radio until, "understood."

Scar sat down near Naruto as he looked at the other four people to make it, squad three lost their gunner at the start; joker was silent as he looked at the pale face off Naruto. Scar leaned his head back trying to figure out why they attacked.

Sarutobi stood outside the Hospital, he was watching the sky for a sign of the Chinook, and he was surprised when an out a breath Haku appeared next to him, "Hokage-sama is it true Naruto was injured?" she asked him fearfully.

Sarutobi nodded sadly, "he was ambushed 30 miles west of Amegakure, and it seems the culprits were Ame ninja."

Haku looked fearfully towards the sky as she asked, "How bad is he?"

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe before lighting it, "Scar told me he should make it."

Haku seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "Naruto has friends in the village, shouldn't they be contacted about what happen?"

Sarutobi shook his head negatively, "no, we should wait until Naruto can receive visitors before worrying them."

Haku nodded her head in understanding as the sound of chopper blades start to grow louder, the Chinook appeared over the cliff as doctors rolling a stretcher ran outside. The Chinook landed on the ground as Scar and Joker quickly ran out carrying the stretcher with Naruto on it, switching him to the roller the medics quickly wheeled him inside past Sarutobi and Haku who got a good look at him.

He was pale as his left cheek was covered in blood from a open gash, his hair was slightly reddened in a few places, however he had blood coating the left jacket arm and seemed to have splattered across the front of his combat vest, however as he was passing Naruto seemed to be awake as he looked blankly around before catching sight of the Hokage.

He whispered softly, "Wait, right pants pocket, give it to the Hokage."

One of the medics nodded as he dug out the Raijin as Naruto was wheeled into the hospital. N245 looked at the object in his hand before running over to the Hokage, "Naruto wanted to give you this, sorry but I must go."

The medic ran into the building leaving a shocked Sarutobi who thought he would never see the object he was holding as he whispered hoarsely, "Raijin"

Haku looked curious at the object in his hand, "what's the Raijin?"

Sarutobi activated the muddy handle as a blade of electricity appeared, "The Raijin was the weapon of my sensei Senju Tobirama, and nine years ago it was stolen by a deserter named Rokushou Aoi."

Sarutobi deactivated the blade as he said, "Naruto must have somehow recovered it during the ambush, Konoha will forever be thankful for returning it."

Sarutobi sighed, "Shall we go wait on Naruto Haku-san?"

Haku shook her head, "I am going to get back to training, it would be what Naruto wants, he wants me to take a place on his team before the Chunin exams."

Sarutobi nodded his head as he waved goodbye to Haku as he went inside the building on Naruto.

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke to a steady beeping noise, he cracked open his eyes seeing it was the white ceiling of the Hospital groaning he attempted to sit up to only be pushed back by a hand, turning to the side he saw it Hiruzen.

"How are you Jiji?" Naruto asked as he realized how sore he was.

Sarutobi chuckled as he sat back into his chair, "I should be asking that of you Naruto."

Naruto grimaced, "like I got stabbed."

Sarutobi nodded his head as he said, "You had a punctured kidney and a cut right lung that surprisingly didn't collapse, along with the gash across your cheek and another wound on your left thigh you made a complete recovery but will need a week of bed rest, doctors and Hokage's order."

Naruto frowned at that, he lowered his head, "how many died this time Jiji?"

Sarutobi face saddened as he relayed the news, "five, squad one was lost along with squad three's gunner."

Naruto gripped his bed sheets, "I had 65 in my arms, just a few feet farther and he could have made it."

Sarutobi grew serious, "Any Ame ninja to arrive for the Chunin Exams are going to be turned away, and it seems Hanzou turned hostile finally, but I need to know what happened and how you recovered the Raijin."

Naruto looked at the ceiling as he started, "everything was ok until approximately 30 miles from Ame, the first Humvee drove over an explosive tag…"

Naruto relayed everything that had happened until he passed out, at the end Sarutobi was furious at the blatant attack, then Naruto asked, "have they been buried yet Jiji?"

Sarutobi nodded sadly, "I watched over the funerals, they have been laid to rest by Juggernaut and their names added to the stone."

Naruto nodded his head as he laid his head back, "thanks Jiji for being there, I'm going to get some more sleep."

Hiruzen smiled sadly at Naruto as he left the room to allow the blonde to get some sleep and to notify his friends of what happened.

Kushina was sitting at home with her daughters when a knock at her door interrupted their lunch, Kushina rose from her chair to see who it was, however she was surprised to find it was a MP handed her a scroll saying, "Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama wanted me to deliver this."

He disappeared soon afterwards, Kushina shut the door before taking a seat back at the table, she opened the scroll as her daughters looked on wondering what was in the scroll; However after a minute Kushina gasped as she finished the scroll.

"What's wrong Kaa-san? What's in the scroll?" asked a bewildered Bara.

Kushina rolled up the scroll before saying, "Naruto-kun was injured yesterday during an ambush by Ame ninja," she finished quietly shocking the three.

"How bad is he?" asked Mikazuki.

Kushina smiled, "he is going to make a recovery, and we're going to visit him later ok?"

She received nods from her kids, she was still worried about why Naruto was attacked; however others across the city were receiving the same message from the Hokage, Kurenai and Anko received theirs at the same time seeing as how they were at the Dango stand.

Kakashi received his as he was watching his students practice tree climbing; he called off training before disappearing to the bases gate. Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame got the message, they couldn't visit until later when they closed.

Naruto slept soundly for a view hours before he awoke again feeling a familiar presence, "Kakashi I didn't know you liked watching guys sleep."

He heard a chuckle from his left he opened as he saw Kakashi with his Icha Icha out, letting out a sigh, "I should have known, how have you been Kakashi?"

Kakashi closed his book giving an eye-smile to Naruto, "I have been good considering my team, and how are you feeling Naruto?"

Naruto sat up slightly feeling a dull throb from his back, "feeling a lot better now actually, so are you visiting?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "yeah called training off to come here, you seem to be doing ok for someone to survive a ninja ambush."

Naruto's face grew grim, "I was one of the lucky ones," sighing he grinned slightly at Kakashi, "so any news?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, "well earlier today the Jounin-sensei's entered their teams into the Chunin Exams, and all the rookies are in this year surprisingly."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "all the rookies are? You sure your team can make it?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "they haven't been outside the village so I have been training them roughly for the past week, but the council wants the Uchiha to be in this one seeing as how many Daimyo's want to see the Last Uchiha in it."

Naruto shook his head at the stupidity of the council for probably sending the Uchiha to his death, his thoughts were interrupted however when Kakashi stood, "I best be leaving Naruto, get well and ill see you soon."

He disappeared through the open window as Kurenai and Anko entered the room. Naruto spoke with them both and told them about what happened both seemed amazed that he survived but then it descended into pointless chatter about the Chunin Exams and how the two were doing.

After an hour they both left, as Naruto as getting ready to get some more rest his door opened again to allow Team 2 in, the same conversation pretty much happened except for the Chunin Exam talk seeing as how her students were entered for this years one; but before they left Kushina asked for a couple minutes alone with Naruto, it turned out she wanted to give him thanks for returning back alive that ended with him shooting his seed down her throat followed by promises of something more if he managed to stay alive until the Chunin Exams.

Naruto stayed in the hospital for another four days before he left, he was told to take it easy, he spent a day getting use to moving before he gather a couple squad of rangers, telling them what he wanted he watched as they went to go get what was needed.

Naruto shushined to the Fire Tower before entering it heading towards the Hokage's office, he entered shocking Sarutobi, "Naruto shouldn't you still be in bed?"

Naruto grinned, "Always hated hospitals, but I'm here to get the invitation of Iwa."

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples before throwing the said scroll to Naruto, "Iwa has always proven hostile, they have held a grudge since Minato killed three hundred of their troops, I fear they may mistake you for him."

Naruto nodded seriously, since he lost his whiskers he looked like a mini-Yondaime, he cut his hair short making the resemblance a lot less thankfully, "I understand, this time I'm taking extra precaution, I'm taking a Humvee with the Bradley, I'm taking squad 6, 8, and 9 for back up, Warthogs will be on station in case the need of a quick get away is necessary."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement to taking the extra back up, sighing he said, "Ill send a runner to Kurenai to let her know to meet you at the East gate."

Naruto saluted the Hokage before thanking him and leaving to the gate to get ready along with the squads. He arrived at the gate to already see both vehicles unsealed and getting checked out before the mission, the Bradley was gathering a group of watchers seeing the new machine for the first time.

Naruto walked towards the squads saying, "Squad 6 will take point in the Humvee, Squad 8 will ride in the hold with my team and Team 8, squad 9 will be on top of the Bradley to keep a look out for any traps, understood?"

He received a salute from the troops as Team 8 arrived, "ah Kurenai your team ready?"

She nodded her head as she walked towards Naruto, "yes their prepared."

Naruto nodded his head before saying to them, "we're going to be going into hostile territory, if you want to back out now you can."

The team stayed there making Naruto nod in approval, "ok we're going to riding in the Bradley, the large vehicle behind me, enter the back hatch and take a seat and buckle up like in the Humvee."

They did as they were told as they were followed by Naruto and squad 8, the hatch started to rise before it shut as the only light inside was a red bulb; the light tank took off following the Humvee which was traveling slower to allow the Bradley to keep pace.

A couple hours later he heard the driver tell him, "were nearing the village sir, it looks like we got ninja's waiting along with the Tsuchikage."

Naruto nodded his head as the Rangers tensed while Team 8 looked severely nervous, the earth started to shake before it stopped as the Bradley came to a stop dropping its ramp allowing Naruto to come out followed by Team 8.

Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly to get adjusted to the sun, he turned to see a massive rock wall had risen blocking passage as ninja's were on top of it tense prepared for battle, he saw the old Sandaime Tsuchikage standing watching him.

"State your business here, this could be seen as an act of war with how many troops you bring," said the old man loudly from his position.

Naruto said loudly, "I bring the Chunin Exam invitation, I don't wish war this is merely protection."

The old man seemed to think for a minute before jumping down on the ground, he seem to curse up a storm about his back as he motioned Naruto to come closer; Naruto led Team 8 with him as he walked towards the old man, when he was ten feet away he stopped.

"So who are you brat? I have never seen these things before in my long life, you speak of not wanting war but why do you bring so many troops for a simple delivery mission?" asked the Tsuchikage as his ninja's watched the group's every movement incase a sign of an attack appeared.

Naruto pulled out a scroll before tossing it to the Tsuchikage as he spoke, "I'm Naruto Commander of the Konoha Rangers, we're new allies under the command of Sarutobi Hiruzen, and I learned that even a seemingly neutral country can be hostile," he traced his still raw red scar along his cheek.

The Tsuchikage read the scroll before seeing the scar he asked, "And which neutral country would that be boy?"

Naruto sighed as he said, "Rain country."

The old mans eyes widened before he let out a deep laugh, "so that was you! Ha-ha we wondered who was responsible for the death of 75 Jounins and 55 Chunins."

Teams 8 jaws dropped at the news as Naruto rubbed the back of neck, "I never learned of how many had attacked us, and we were ambushed while attempting to deliver an invitation to Hanzou."

The Tsuchikage hummed a few minutes seemingly thinking until he spoke, "yes tell Hiruzen that I will be sending some Genins and to expect me on the third exam."

Naruto nodded his head before he motioned Team 8 to get back in the Bradley, "Have a good day Tsuchikage-sama, but I must ask do you have a Jounin behind the rocks 30 meters to our left?"

The Tsuchikage looked irritated at such a question, "I may be getting old but I know where my Ninja's are."

Naruto nodded his head as he clicked his radio, "Take out em out fox."

The Tsuchikage was about to ask what he meant however a man jumped over the rocks screaming "DIE KONOHA SCUM!"

All eyes turned to the man but before he even got 5 feet from the rock his head exploded into a gory mess; the body fell to a slump as a scratched Iwa headband clattered to the ground covered in blood.

The Tsuchikage was shocked seeing the missing-nin die, he turned back to Naruto, "how did you do that?"

Naruto grinned as he pointed a mountain ranger a kilometer away, "Fox Team just used a .50 caliber sniper rifle able to reach targets at least a kilometer away, and they are providing cover in case this meeting took a wrong turn sir."

The Tsuchikage squinted his eyes toward the mountains not even seeing someone, he feared what would happen if they stay in his country, Naruto seemed read his mind, "They are going to be pulling out once we leave the country, they have strict orders to not fire on any Iwa ninja unless attacked, they mostly take out bandits and missing-nin."

That seemed to relieve some the Tsuchikage's worries; Naruto nodded his head to him before heading back to the Bradley. As they vehicles turned and left Kurotsuchi jumped down beside the Tsuchikage, "is this wise Oonoki-sama?"

He was hit with a cane from the old man, "It might not be, but they have changed in Konoha and I would like to see for myself of these changes, send a message to the Daimyo about this development, and send a messenger hawk to Konoha requesting this Naruto be in the Exams."

Kurotsuchi bowed before taking off to do his assigned tasks; Naruto was sitting in the hold of the Bradley as he sneezed, he felt his stomach turn thinking he was going to get into some trouble sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow the number of reviews im getting suprised the hell out of me, now onto replying to some of these reviews, **

**this one is for Brain Stentzel - Thank you for the awesome review, and the whole thing about most of the clones is i never really thought about it, i had them wearing a olive drab balacava to hide their features apart from the few clones who started to get personalities of their own, which its kind of easier to distinguish them apart from battles scars/ different hair cuts/ and personalities. im sorry to say i already am half way through the chunin exams while i'm writting the prelims now, so i can't tie Hanabi in, your idea has merit though and i thank you for giving me some ideas.**

**nxkris - im slowly setting them up together, which is kind of harder for me since i never had to write a slow relationship, that and trying to stay towards their personalities is tough cause ive seen people make a girl Haku out to be a crazy bunny loving girl.**

**Appo1119 - thanks for the heads up about that, but i never said i'm a master writer, in truth english was my worst class in school, so if i offend you with how i butcher my story i'm sorry.**

**Now i'm going to let you all know who read this, i write at home then i'm forced to go to the library to upload my stories since i dont have internet. this doesnt change much except some days i won't be able to come here, but good news im already halfway through chapter 11, which is surprisingly hard to write due to how many different fights i am going to do, while there are new characters in the mix which is making it even tougher, since most writers when they come to this part just do the same old fights, i don't want to do that since it would seem like a major fail on my part.**

**Now for the people who flipped out cause of the whole incest thing, i hope you read my note at the top of page 6, sure i didnt go out of my way to explain they aren't related in this fic due to Kushina's mistake at his birth. now this all ties into something im working into my chapters later, so if you can gag and hold your breath we will be out of the Kushina/naruto moments soon, however their is two lemon scenes witht them two; i can hear the yells of outrage already but what do you expect from naruto who is 15 stuck in a 17 year old body, with the hormones to match while putting his life on the line every other day?**

**anyways enough of me PMSing ill let you all get to the story!**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was standing at the edge of the Blackhawk looking out the open side door as they flew over the sea towards Kumo, while they could have drove they would have to pass through Hot Springs Country which was hostile ever since the end of the Third Great Ninja War; so to avoid the country all together they over the sea to reach Kumo.

Naruto felt someone step beside him he turned and saw it was Sarutobi Asuma, "I never thought these things would fly, kind of different seeing the ground from so high up," he said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Naruto grinned as Team 10 was the first Konoha ninja to fly in one of the choppers apart from the Hokage, "yes it does change the perception of how small the Nations actually are, how is your team holding up?"

Asuma looked back to his team, Shikamaru was sitting calmly while Ino was gripping her seat tightly in fear with her eyes closed; apparently she wasn't one for heights, Choji was worst off as he needed a barf bag soon after they took off.

"They will hold up but I don't think they will want to ride in this thing again," he said as he let out a chuckle.

Naruto grinned as he said, "you get use to it after awhile, and some of the other aircraft can reach heights higher than this."

Asuma's eyes widened at that little detail before he saw they started to fly through the open mountain ranges that made up Lighting Country, "I see we're in Kaminari now."

Naruto nodded his head as the radio came to life, "Naruto how is the mission going so far?"

Asuma looked awed hearing his father's voice over the radio, Naruto clicked his radio as he replied, "We just entered Lighting country, I don't know how far we are from Kumo."

A new voice answered over the radio, "Hokage-sama this is Shin from Blackhawk 2, we're currently thirty miles south of Kumo."

Naruto nodded his thanks to the pilot who gave him the thumbs up as Sarutobi's voice came over the radio, "Thank you Shin, remember to land outside the village so as to not to start a war."

"Understood sir, can't wait to see some Kumonians piss themselves," Shin replied as he turned his focus back to piloting the chopper.

Naruto chuckled as he heard Sarutobi do so also, "Jiji this should go okay, Reaper Team has reported the Raikage to be a man of action, however when we land ill have the Blackhawk take off so it may seem we're out numbered."

Sarutobi's voice was serious as it came over the line, "keep safe Naruto and make sure Team 10 come back in one piece understood? And hope your having as much fun as I did Asuma."

Asuma chuckled as the radio went dead, "what did I get myself into?"

Naruto grinned as he turned to him, "an A-rank mission to a probable hostile country?"

Asuma lowered his head as Naruto laughed, "Look on the bright side, your Team will have a fancy A on their portfolios."

Asuma nodded his head as something caught Naruto's eye as they passed a simple looking hut. A large black man stood looking at him as they flew by, for some reason Naruto gave a slight wave surprised as the man returned it before he lost sight of him.

Killer Bee was training inside his hidden cave only by a few as he was talking to his Bijuu the Hachibi, "So what shall we rhyme about Hachibi?"

He however was surprised when the voice didn't respond immediately as usual, "**Go out Bee, something is heading this way.**"

He wasn't use to taking orders from his Bijuu but something about the seriousness in his voice made him leave his cave, he waited outside getting annoyed by the wild goose chaise but as he was about to enter his hut again the sound of large swinging blades entered his ears.

He turned and what shocked him was a large black object was flying by bearing a white Konoha emblem on the front and narrow tail; He saw there were people inside of it, he was surprised seeing a teen standing next to a Konoha Jounin dressed in clothing he never saw before look straight at him.

He saw the teen wave at him, he waved back dumbly as he lost sight of the teen as it disappeared towards the direction of Kumo. He took off in a flash following the strange machine, he watched as it flew over Kumo before rounding the Administration building before heading towards a large rock outcropping outside the Village.

Naruto waited until the Chopper was near the ground before jumping out followed by Team 10 and Naruto's Team. He was surprised when the man he saw earlier land a few feet away from him as the Chopper took off again hovering a couple hundred feet away.

Killer bee saw the Teen had teammates dressed like him carrying weird weapons, Hachibi was oddly silent more than he ever was, he was serious as he asked, "Who are you and what does Konoha want with Kumo?"

Naruto said in a laid back tone, "my name is Naruto, and we're here to deliver the Chunin Exams invitation to the Raikage."

Bee looked at him for a minute saying, "my name is Killer bee, brother of the Raikage," as he said this a large man landed next to Bee making the ground crack slightly as a squad of Jounin landed behind him.

A was surprised when he saw the weird machine fly over his village, he was even more surprised it was carrying the Konoha Emblem, however instead of attacking it flew off after circling his administration building, as he took off after it followed by Team Samui.

He felt his brother presence where the craft dropped off 7 people, nothing had happened yet so they weren't here to attack, he landed near his brother, "State your business here before I crush you."

He released a wave of KI making the Jounin sweat and forcing what had to be his Genin team fall to their knees. The other three however merely looked bored as they snapped to attention, "We're here to deliver this year Chunin Exams invitations, and I would appreciate Raikage-sama if you would stop releasing KI, the Genins are still new."

The KI stopped much to the relief of Team 10, though A still looked ready to attack he said, "All this for a simple invitation? Who are you and what is the real purpose for your visit?"

Naruto sighed as he pulled out a scroll, making two of the Jounins who followed the Raikage to pull their swords, Naruto however sighed as he threw it to the Raikage, "I am Naruto, Commander of the Konoha Rangers, and the reason for all this? The Daimyo thought it would be a good idea to show the nations Konoha's new allies."

Bee shook his head as he muttered, "politics."

Naruto nodded his head, "you're right Bee-san, politics is best left to civilians, if I had it my way I wouldn't have wasted the time seeing as how I have already lost people doing these stupid courier missions," he traced the scar across the face in remembrance.

A looked up from the scroll with an eyebrow raised, "who would attack a diplomatic courier?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Hanzou apparently finally went completely nuts, as I was ambushed heading to Ame."

A shook his head, Ame blatantly attacking a Konoha ally? The scroll was an invitation, he waved for the team behind him to stand down, "well who are you friends?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "ah sorry about that, this is Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino, and this is Sarutobi Asuma their sensei."

He turned to his team as he waved to them, "This is my teammates Scar and Joker, right now were currently waiting on a fourth member."

A nodded his head as he said, "As you already know Bee, I'm A, behind me are my trusted Jounin Samui, Karui, Omoi."

Naruto nodded to the team looking all of them in the eyes, he made sure not to look at what had to be Samui's large breasts; however Joker didn't have the same restraint as he giggled perversely.

Naruto sighed, "You have permission."

Everyone looked confused at him until Joker wound up being knocked to the ground with a hand print on his face. Naruto chuckled as he turned to the slowly sitting up Joker, "you're going to get into more trouble than you can get out of someday Joker."

Joker grumbled as he nodded his head in agreement as he stood back up; Naruto turned back to A as he let out a deep laugh, "I like you kid, you're alright, tell Hokage-dono that I will be sending some teams this year and to see me during the Third Exam, but I have a favor to ask."

Naruto nodded his head with a smile, "what would that be Raikage-sama?"

"When the exam comes around would you mind picking me up in that machine over there?" he asked as he pointed towards the Chopper.

Naruto scratched his chin while Team 10 was speechless as Naruto spoke on seemingly good terms with the Raikage, "shouldn't be too much of a hassle, I'll tell Jiji to send a hawk warning you when we will be showing up."

He waved the chopper to land as he continued, "would you like a ride back to your tower?"

A was shocked that he would agree and even ask if he wanted a ride, "I would like to but aren't you the least bit serious my team will just kill you all when were on it?"

Naruto grinned slightly as the chopper touched down, "nah because if you did it would just mean another war and more than likely not all of us would leave alive," the veiled threat was there making the Raikage nod in approval.

Team 10 was already sitting in their seat again as Joker and scar took sitting positions at the edges, The Kumo group carefully got in seeing technology beyond anything they had seen, Naruto jumped as he clicked his radio, "Shin take us back to the Administration building to drop of Raikage-sama and his group ok?"

The Kumo group saw the pilot turned around saying loudly, "Right-O sir."

The quick flight back was amusing to Naruto as he watched the Kumo ninjas watch in awe at being able to see the village from the sky without being on a mountain. Hovering over the building the group jumped out before turning back to Naruto as he waved goodbye as the chopper flew away from the village.

Samui turned to A saying, "is this a good idea A-sama?"

A nodded his head as he rolled his shoulders around, "that Naruto kid is strong, he didn't fall into a giggling mess when he saw you Samui, so he has willpower, Konoha has changed and we need to learn of these changes, what are your thoughts about this brother?"

Bee had been oddly silent the entire time and the group noticed it, "He is different, I couldn't place it at first but now I know bro."

A turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "he was a former host, you felt his chakra, however I got a taste of it and it feels nothing like regular chakra or Yokai."

A looked surprised, he had kept track of all the Jinchuuriki since the last war, Rock had lost both of theirs, one who left the village and the other killed by missing-nins. Mists were dead due to the ending of the civil war, Waterfall's was missing presumed dead and Bee and Yugito were Kumo's.

However he had received a message from Yugito earlier she was being followed by a group named Akatsuki; he had learned it was the same group who went after the Jinchuuriki in Rock which ended in many ninja's death trying to protect the man.

He couldn't take the chance so he destroyed the note, he regretted it but it was for the best of the village. However the only Bijuu left was…the Kyuubi his eyes winded at that, "He was the former host of Kyuubi!"

Bee nodded his head as he said, "Had to be, seeing as how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi before, but Hachibi says he can't feel the Kyuubi anymore so he must have returned to his realm."

Team Samui was shocked at this revelation, to them he look and seemed like a normal teen, apart from the chakra reservoirs of a Kage, Karui spoke up, "how is it possible Bee-sensei! Anyone to have a Bijuu removed has died, if the Kyuubi broke free how could he be standing there talking to us?"

A shook his head, "The Kyuubi couldn't have broken free, I hate to say it but the Yellow Flash was a seal master, anything he did would hold a Bijuu, no the boy must have released the Kyuubi of free will."

Bee nodded his head in agreement to the reasoning, while the Jounin looked shock and thoughtful.

(Blackhawk 2)

Asuma was staring at Naruto seriously, "you think it was smart telling him you will get him when the Exams come around?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, while it may seem dangerous A-san won't start another war, plus he seems to like me," he grinned this last part making Asuma snort.

Naruto looked down below them as they passed over a abandoned village, from reports its was destroyed during the war, however when he turned back to Asuma an explosion erupted below them making the Blackhawk shake as it tried to regain control.

Naruto was holding onto the surface of the chopper as it banked to the side, he heard Ino scream, Naruto turned and was thankful they were buckled in however he was surprised to see Asuma get knocked from his seat as he started to roll to the open door.

Asuma yelled in shock as he rolled towards the open hatch, he gripped the side of the door as his body swung out, he looked down at the ground seeing flames bellowing smoke, the aircraft shook again making him lose his grip; his eyes widened as he felt weightless as he started to fall however before he could get far a hand grab his wrist gripping tight.

He reflexively gripped the wrist as he looked up seeing it was Naruto, Naruto started to pull the scared Jounin back into the chopper. Once he was in he applied chakra to the surface as his breath was ragged from the near death experience, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he clicked his radio "Bring us around Shin; I want to see what caused that explosion."

He got the affirmative as the Chopper turned what he saw made his eyes widen; the Nibi was fighting two ninjas dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. He watched as the Nibi spewed blue flames at the jumping ninja, they were forcing the demon back as one threw Jutsu's and the other swung a three bladed scythe.

Naruto cursed as he said, "damn Akatsuki, Shin fly low my team will hop out, afterwards pour fire on the two men in black cloaks."

Shin nodded as he sent the chopper into a slight dive towards the ground, Asuma turned to Naruto as the Rangers prepared to jump, "who are these Akatsuki and why not attack the Demon?"

Naruto looked at him as he said, "Intel has had them appear in different countries in teams of two, they seem to be gathering money for something and also hunting down the Jinchuurikis, to what end I don't know but reports say they have managed to capture a few."

As he saw the ground was getting closer he said, "The Nibi Nekomata last time I checked was still sealed in someone, so I'm saving the Jinchuuriki."

He finished as his team jumped out of the fast moving chopper rolling to a stop they got up be running towards the crater as the sounds of combat continued, they arrived to see the same as before however as the roar of blades cut through the sound of battle all three combatants looked up to see something they never saw before.

Kakuzu looked up at the machine, he had never saw something like it before in his hundred of years of life, meaning the thing had to be priceless, however he saw three teens standing above the crater looking down at them.

Hidan was pissed that his battle was interrupted by some thing, Jashin demanded blood, he saw three teens that would do nicely as he grinned sadistically.

The Nibi was in full control as Yugito trusted her to get her out of this mess; however these two were proving troublesome as the grey haired man proved difficult to kill. She was surprised however when she saw the thing in the air, she noticed the teens on the crater weren't looking at her but towards the two men aiming weird weapons when her ears caught one mutter, "Open fire."

What happened shocked the three as the flying machine opened fire with a loud _VEERSH_; Hidan didn't even have time to react as his upper body was ripped from its waist as rounds shredded through him. Kakuzu's eyes widened at the display of fire power, he started to run towards the teens forgetting about the Nibi.

Naruto saw the man running towards him as him and his team opened fire. Kakuzu felt the rounds entire his chest before exiting out the back, two of his masks cracked as the rounds punctured them, he fell down in a heap feeling two of his hearts stop beating.

Naruto slid down the side of the mountain as he saw Kakuzu jump up seemingly not in pain before disappearing, he cursed as he couldn't feel his presence anymore. He walked over to the seemingly still alive man who was laughing, "Ah the pain! It's glorious!"

Naruto shook his head as he frowned down at the man, "How are you still alive bastard?"

Hidan looked up to see it was one of the teens he grinned viciously, "Jashin-sama grants me immortality, so you will never kill me! He will taste your blood as I slowly kill you!"

He however wasn't expecting what the teen said to his team, "Grab his arms and get ready to throw him."

Joker and Scar both grabbed the mans arms holding him down, Naruto pulled out a grenade, "This is a M7 fragmentation grenade, lets see if immortality can save you from this."

Hidan looked confused when the teen crouched down as he pulled the pin, he held the handle before releasing it quickly shoving the grenade into the mans mouth, "Now!"

Joker and Scar both launch the upper body away from them, the man attempted to get the thing out of his mouth however three seconds was too quick for him as his head exploded and his upper body exploded into chunks spraying red mist across the ground.

It was dead quiet as the supposed immortal didn't move again; Naruto sighed as he turned seeing the Nibi go in a defensive stance hissing.

"Jinchuuriki we aren't here to hurt you, you can take back control now," Naruto said as he waited for whoever to revert back to their human form however he was surprised when a deep feminine voice spoke.

Nibi grinned maliciously at the death and wounding of her attackers, however she wasn't stupid, she saw the Konoha Emblem; she was surprised when the teens didn't attack right away but said they weren't here to harm her kitten, "**I find it hard to believe from someone from Konoha would save my host, but…what's this? You have Kyuubi's smell on you, who are you!**"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "will I never be rid of the stench of that fox?"

Sighing Naruto readdressed the demon as he realized who he was talking to, "Ah Nibi-san, I take it your host let you gain control?" he saw it nod its head, "I'm Naruto, Commander of the Konoha Rangers, and I was the host of the Kyuubi a few years back."

Nibi's eyes widened at that but she hissed menacingly, "**how can that be, every host dies if we are removed, you must still have the Kyuubi!**"

Naruto shook his head as he pointed to his cheeks, "I lost my whiskers when I released the Kyuubi."

This caused Nibi's eyes to widen, a host freely releasing his Bijuu? It was unheard of, however she saw the truth before her, the boy show the mark of the Kyuubi; each host always had a mark, males always had one on the face while the females had one on their body, Her kitten had two tail like tattoos at the base of her spine.

She relaxed as the boy Naruto spoke again, "I can give your host medical attention, the longer you have hold the longer the Yokai enters her chakra system, I give you my word your host will be looked out after and have the protection of the Rangers."

Nibi looked at her options and saw they were then as her host was banged up pretty badly and even her quick healing wouldn't be able to save her, sighing the cat demon sat on its hunches, "**I'm trusting you brat, you do anything to kitten and ill make sure you pay very dearly!**"

With that the Yokai cloak receded as a woman's body fell down to the ground, Naruto made it to her in time before she hit the ground, catching her he clicked his radio, "Shin bring the chopper down we got a severely injured woman needing medical attention ASAP."

As the chopper touched down in the crater Naruto carried the women inside of it before laying her softly down he turned to Scar, "Patch up what you can."

Scar nodded as he got to work as the Blackhawk took off heading to Konoha, Asuma looked down a the woman he said, "I hope you know what your doing Naruto, she is a Cloud Jounin from her attire, this could classify as kidnapping."

Naruto took a seat as he watched Scar heal her, "The Raikage left her to die, that's the only explanation as he wouldn't want to lose a Jinchuuriki, he must know of Akatsuki and what happened at Iwa."

Asuma looked confused as he asked, "What happened in Iwa that would make the Raikage abandon her?"

Naruto sighed as he said, "from the Intel the came in a couple years back Akatsuki attacked Iwa to get one of their Jinchuurikis, they succeeded in getting the Bijuu along with killing many Rock ninja's, the Raikage must have been thinking about his military strength and decided to cut his losses."

Ino who was sitting from her position said, "that's horrible, how could he do such a thing!"

Naruto looked at Team 10 seriously as he said, "its politics Ino, since we're in peacetime right now wars are fought through spying and paperwork."

Ino looked shocked as her and the rest of Team 10 looked thoughtful about this new development. Naruto clicked his radio, "Base, this is the Commander is Hokage-sama there?"

There was a minute of silence before, "yes Naruto I'm here, has something happened?"

Naruto bit his lip trying to figure out how to explain this to the Hokage, "Yes and no Jiji, the mission is a success and were returning to base, however we hit a snag on the way back."

"And what snag would that be Naruto?" asked the aged Hokage over the radio, Naruto slightly winced hearing the exasperation in his voice.

"We ran into a fight between two Akatsuki members, they were battling the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, we managed to kill one and make the other flee but right now we're heading back with a wounded woman," Naruto told him hoping his Jiji wouldn't get too mad.

There was silence for a couple minutes before he heard a serious Sarutobi say, "Naruto you do know the Nibi Jinchuuriki is a Cloud Jounin? And did you think about a plan BEFORE YOU ENTERED A FIGHT BETWEEN TWO S-CLASS MISSING-NINS AND A JINCHUURIKI!"

Naruto winced as he saw Asuma snicker at him, "yes sir, I kind of told her I would give her Ranger protection."

"Naruto we're going to have a talk when you get back," The seriousness in his voice made Naruto flinch, he asked quietly, "Am I in trouble Hokage-sama?"

He decided to show some respect as the Hokage sounded mad, the reply made his fears confirmed, "yes Naruto you are, see you when you return, no more saving damsels in distress today got me!"

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his seat, "Yes Hokage-sama, see you when we return."

(Konoha an hour later)

Sarutobi watched as the Blackhawk landed outside of the hospital as Team 10 hopped out followed by Naruto who was followed by Scar and Joker carrying the woman on a stretcher. The Doctors were already waiting for them as they took the stretcher before heading into the building.

Team 10 and Asuma left soon after to get some lunch after a successfully completed mission, Naruto however was left standing in front of irritated looking Hokage.

"What's up Jiji?" asked Naruto nervously as he watched the old mans eyebrow twitch.

"Naruto, while I understand why you saved the woman, why didn't you take her back to Kumo, this could cause a war!" he said seriously as he followed Naruto into the hospital.

Naruto sighed as he stopped before turning towards the Hokage as he said seriously, "They left her for dead Jiji, while I know of the risks they believe she has been taken by Akatsuki, she had to have been battling the two men for awhile as she went into full demon form."

Sarutobi frowned at that revelation, "so she has full control?" seeing him nod Sarutobi sighed, "Then what will you do with her since she is your ward as of this moment."

Naruto's head swiveled to him eyes wide, however he grinned, "while I won't take her in the Rangers I think she would make a nice addition to Konoha's ninja force, that's if she agrees, if not, ill let her do what she wants."

Sarutobi could feel his head ache grow a little bit more, "And what about the Kumo delegation that is suppose to arrive for the exams?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "eh can ask if she would dye her hair, but these are all maybes seeing as how she probably won't be awake for a day or two."

Sarutobi nodded his head but asked a question, "Well when will you be leaving for Kiri?"

Naruto got a huge grin on his face, "after I made sure she is taken care of, but I got a surprise that some of my clones have been working on every since the base was completed."

Sarutobi felt his blood run slightly cold at that smirk on Naruto's face, "and pray tell what surprise is that?"

Naruto let out a slightly evil chuckle as he said, "You will get to see it on it revealing, I can say it will change Konoha's power a little bit more."

Sarutobi shook his head as he left Naruto to wait for the woman to awaken.

(Next day)

Nii Yugito awoke to her entire body feeling like it had been trampled on, she was use to the feeling as it was customary for using the Bijuu for too long, while she was unconscious Nibi had filled her in on what had happened after she let her have control.

She feared opening her eyes to see a dank cell somewhere in Konoha, however she was mildly surprised seeing the white ceiling, looking around she saw she was indeed in a hospital, she also noticed that they hadn't even restrained her in any way.

A cough caught her attention seeing a blonde sitting in the chair next to her, she saw he had the Konoha emblem but was wearing a uniform she never saw before, "How are you feeling Nii-san?"

She grimaced, "like I got mugged by two men, so you're the Naruto Nibi told me about?"

Naruto nodded his head as he asked seriously, "I need you to answer a question Nii-san, did you ever send a message to the Raikage telling him you were being attacked by Akatsuki?"

The darkening look was all he needed as an answer, "yes, I can't believe the bastard would leave me to die!"

Naruto nodded sadly as he said, "politics, a ninja's worst enemy."

Yugito frown but found the phrase to be right, however she asked, "so what's going to happen to me now? Seeing as Kumo believes me dead it could be interrogation, or a cell, or Bijuu removal."

She felt a hand smack the side of her head lightly making her glare at the blonde, "none of that, you get to chose what you want to do."

Yugito coughed slightly, "I get to choose? Like what do I get to choose?"

Naruto sat back as he said, "what you want to do, as of now you're my ward, however I don't like controlling people so you can do whatever you want, become of Kunoichi of Leaf, Leave the village to wander around until Akatsuki tracks you down, or retire to the quiet life receiving weekly stipends from me, or return to Kumo."

This caused Yugito eyes to widen as she didn't see he was joking, he was serious about all of them; she started to have an internal debate with Nibi, "_what should I do Nibi?_"

Nibi was just as surprised as her, no man or village leader would let a Jinchuuriki go freely, however seeing as how to become a Ninja of the village you needed the Hokage's approval as he seemed to already give it, "_**I don't know kitten, those bastards in Kumo left us to rot, this boy, no young man saved your ass from Akatsuki**__._"

Yugito mentally nodded her head in agreement however she thought, "_yes but everything comes at a price, I bet this guy is a pervert waiting for his reward._"

He spoke her thoughts, "So is this how you get your rocks off? Watching women sleep?"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "While the sight is beautiful, no I don't, I was reading mission reports and Intel while you were asleep."

This caused both Yugito and Nibi to sweat drop at the explanation. Yugito turned back to her inner dialogue, "_he was reading? A beautiful woman lying unconscious next to him and he doesn't try anything, wait he called me beautiful!_"

This caused Yugito to blush lightly as the Nibi roared with laughter, "_**oh he is a keeper kitten!**_"

Yugito blushed even harder causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at her, "something wrong Nii-san?"

Yugito shook her head negatively, "Just going over my options with Nibi."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before pulling out another folder before reading the report on Wave; Yugito sighed as she thought to Nibi, "_What should I do Nibi? I don't want to leave cause Akatsuki will just find me again,_" for the first time since she was young she felt useless.

Nibi felt sad about what her kitten was going through so she said, "_**Well as he said you could live the quiet life, but we both know that wouldn't work well for you so the only option would be to become a Ninja of the Leaf.**_"

Yugito could see the logic, she always got stir crazy with being unable to do something, she forced her resolve about her choice as she turned back to Naruto she was shocked to see him talking to the Hokage.

Naruto saw she seemed to be done talking to Nibi, he stopped updating the Hokage on the situation as he turned to her, "Nii-san I would like you to meet the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiji this is Nii Yugito container of the Nibi."

Yugito nodded her head respectfully, "Hokage-sama, if I decide to join Konoha what position would I be in?"

Sarutobi sighed as he put his arms behind him, "more than likely a Jounin, if you did decide there would be a 6 month watch period in which you would have to meet with Naruto here, however apart from that and the unique situation we now find our self in you may need to dye your hair."

Yugito was shocked at such a lenient join period, all that was required was to check in with Naruto every now and then, but then she asked, "why would I need to dye my hair? I don't think any Kumo ninja to come near Konoha."

Sarutobi seemed to rub his temples, "Do to Konoha's new allies, the Daimyo requested that this years invitations be delivered by Naruto and his Rangers, Naruto somehow impressed the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and the Raikage who have stated that they would be here at this years exams."

Yugito was shocked, this was the first time the Kage's would meet in person since the cease fire treaty was signed almost 13 years ago however the Mizukage wasn't included so she voice her thoughts, "what about the Mizukage?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who spoke up rubbing the back of his neck, "I was going to be heading there after I made sure you were well and taken care of."

This caused her to smile at the kindness while she heard Nibi repeat 'keeper!' inside her mind making her blush, Naruto stood as he said, "well seeing as how you seem to be better I can go, Jiji ill pay for Team 2 to help her get acquainted in the village also set her up with an apartment, take the necessary funds out of my account."

Yugito felt sadden that he was already leaving however when Naruto saw her face he said, "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly but the Exams are drawing closer, and the Sensei of Team 2 you should be able to like, she was my predecessor as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

This caused Yugito's mouth to drop in amazement as Konoha had two people to ever survive a removal of a Bijuu. Sarutobi shook his head as he said his goodbyes to Yugito as he followed Naruto outside; the walked outside as a chopper was waiting for them.

Naruto got on followed by Sarutobi as Scar handed him a large scroll, "the Rangers are already in position, and the new clones have ran simulations and are ready."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "New clones Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Its all part of the surprise, I need to make more for this but you should like it."

He nodded as the Blackhawk took off followed by the other one, as a Chinook lifted off soon after. The flight to the sea near the Great Ranger Bridge was short, the first Blackhawk landed letting out a squad of Rangers before Naruto's chopper touched down letting his team and the Hokage off.

As the Chinook landed and let out its troops Sarutobi finally got a good look at the new clones, most them were wearing blue pants with a light blue shirt, a few were wearing tan pants along with a tan shirt, Naruto grinned at the Hokage, "Meet Konoha's new Naval Group."

Sarutobi looked incredulous at Naruto, "to be a naval group they need a ship," as he said this his eyes widened as he looked at the Large scroll Naruto was carrying.

Naruto unrolled the scroll before throwing it towards the water as a plume of smoke appeared followed by a giant splash. The old Hokage's jaw dropped as he took in the new ship, it was at least 60 yards long and had two turrets on bow and two on the stern, and he could see 4 .50 caliber turrets placed in strategic points on the ship.

However the name of it was the FCS Will of Fire, he turned to Naruto as he said, "this is a Fletcher class, while doesn't have the technology as the others, we had to make her from scratch."

He finished as a Humvee pulled into the clearing the group was gathered in, Naruto said as he turned to it, "I see their on time."

Sarutobi turned as he watched Zabuza be pulled out with his arm tied behind his back; he was followed by a Haku dressed in Ranger gear with only a M9 strapped to her leg along with a storage pouch on the other.

Zabuza whistled when he saw the ship, "Damn Gaki all this for me? You shouldn't have?" he said arrogantly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "you and Haku will be riding the waves in Konoha's new naval power, I would say it's fitting for the Demon of the Mist to have a massive entourage" he joked as he turned back to the Hokage.

"Well Jiji I know you have a council meeting soon so I wont keep you longer however when you get some free time ill take you out on a voyage," Naruto said to the old man who nodded.

"I would like that Naruto, just don't give too much of a scare to the Mizukage, have a safe voyage," Sarutobi said as he walked back towards a chopper that just touched down, the excess Rangers loaded back up before the Choppers took off again heading back to Konoha.

Naruto saw the new seamen were already taking their posts as the ship came to life, Naruto motioned for Haku to follow him as he lifted a grumbling Zabuza over his shoulder before jumping onto the ship. The ship pulled away from the shore heading on its maiden voyage to Water Country.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone im going to keep this short since i have a busy day and wanted to get this chapter out for you all, but a word of warning that the chapter will start slowing down after chapter 10, i am going to make sure i finish the chunin exams cause i dont want to leave people hanging. but for people who are complaining about this incest thing i recommend you scroll past the lemon warning since kushina is in it, hell i could barely call it a lemon more like fluff but eh thats just me.**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 8**

The FCS Will of Fire broke through a small wave as it was nearing the Kumogakure's port, the ship easily was larger than the small wooden fishing boats and transports it passed on its way here. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes seeing the ship fly the Konoha flag.

Naruto grinned as he remember more than a few ships lowered their sails to watch the ship pass seemingly without the power of wind; The salty air had Zabuza seemingly remember his times here while Haku talked quietly to him a few feet away from him.

He was glad he had sent a messenger hawk before hand warning them that they would be arriving by ship to deliver important documents and a prisoner; he could barely make out the small gathering of Shinobi at the port.

He noticed Scar had walked up behind him, "I just got done reporting to Hokage-sama we were entering the port."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he said, "Good, hopefully the new Mizukage won't be a pain, however I believe the ship is a success don't you think?"

Scar nodded his head as Joker walked up next to them overhearing Naruto he said, "Meaning we successfully awed every port and ship from here to the Fire country, yeah I would say it's a success."

Naruto let out a small laugh as he smacked Joker in the arm, "yes Joker, however with this little display more missions should be coming to Konoha, oh how I hate politics."

A new voice entered the conversation, "So do I brat but you seem to be gifted in it, who knows you may just become a political figure soon."

Naruto turned and saw both Zabuza and Haku had joined them, sighing Naruto said, "I hate to admit it but do to this it may happen, however I still plan on being on a team for a long time while I leave the politics to the Hokage."

"I think you will be taking that from me Naruto, I would never have managed to get the Kage's to agree to come, however I have just got missives from Sand, Rock, and Cloud that we will need to discuss once you return," Sarutobi's voice came over the radio, Naruto turned to see Joker grin as he released the mic button causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch getting a laugh from the gather group.

Naruto clicked his mic as he replied, "yes Jiji, we're getting ready to dock so ill check in once were done."

He watched as the Will of Fire pulled up alongside a pier, he could finally make out some of the Kiri ninja's who were waiting, he could tell that their were at least two squads of ANBU standing behind three people; one looked like a teen carrying two swords over his shoulder while the other stood dressed in Hunter-nin garb.

The last one had to be the Mizukage as she stood wearing a variation of the Mizukage ceremonial robes, her hair was a shocking red that fell behind her shoulders with a small bun on top; as the ramp was lowered to the pier Naruto took the lead as his team surrounded Zabuza.

Naruto heard Zabuza chuckle slightly from behind him, titling his head over his shoulder he asked, "What's funny Zabuza?"

Zabuza nodded towards the teen, "I know most of these people, the teen's name is Choujuurou, the mans name is Ao and the Mizukage is an ex, Terumii Mei."

Naruto winced slightly at that as he said, "Ouch does she hold any hard feelings?"

Zabuza winced in remembrance, "how do you think I lost my eyebrows?"

Naruto shook his head; he reached the awaiting group as he said, "Mizukage-sama I would like to present the prisoner Momochi Zabuza."

This caused the woman's eyes to widen before she smirked, "So the bastard managed to finally get caught? How many did you lose capturing his pathetic ass?"

Naruto could feel Zabuza flinch at hearing that, he turned to Zabuza who was silently begging him to make some grandiose story, "actually, none, Zabuza here got cocky, and we actually had to heal him after we were done."

This caused the groups eyes to widen, the feared Demon of the Mist was caught easily after so many of their Hunter-nins died, Naruto pushed a grumbling Zabuza towards their group as he pulled out two scrolls along with a few tags.

"Here is the Chunin Exam invitation, Kubikiri Houchou, and these tags are to remove the Chakra Suppressant Seal on him," he said as he handed them to the Mizukage.

Mei was surprised when she received a messenger bird a few days ago telling here that a prisoner would be delivered via boat along with important documents from Konoha; however she was slightly awed along with her ninja's when they saw the ship that pulled into port.

While it wasn't the first metal ship it however looked slightly intimidating with the canons on it and the weird smaller ones, she was even more surprised when a teen led his group that surrounded Zabuza. She looked at Zabuza seeing he seemed to be standing tall and strong just as he had been when he left to try and assassinate the Sandaime Mizukage.

"I see he wasn't tortured for information, that surprises me," she said as she saw Zabuza laugh at the question.

"The brat didn't even ask for anything, hell if I wasn't incarcerated I would say I was taking a vacation!" he said as he remember to few times the guards played cards with him and gave a few more necessities for a more enjoyable stay than he was expecting.

Naruto shook his head as Zabuza said that, "We didn't torture him because it would be pointless, any information he had would be out of date, also seeing as how you're the new Mizukage things would change from his time in the village."

This shocked Mei as no one outside of the Water Country knew there was a new Mizukage, "how did you know that as we haven't had any other ninja come here since the start of the civil war?"

Naruto waved his hand slightly, "now that would be telling my Secrets Mizukage-sama, but I have my ways, but back to the current situation do you have an answer or will you send a reply via hawk?"

Mei wanted to learn more about this teen who had yet to give his name, "I will give an answer if you would join me in my office to answer some of my questions…?"

Naruto saw the group was shocked she would ask him, he also noticed he hadn't introduced himself yet, "I can stay a bit, and sorry where are my manners I am Naruto, Commander of the Konoha Rangers, my squad mates are Scar, Joker, and Haku."

Mei gave a smile at learning the teens name whose eyes refused to drift to the considerable amount of cleavage she was showing, she noticed the one named Joker was have an harder time as he looked everywhere else.

"I'm Terumii Mei the Mizukage, beside me is Choujuurou part of the Mist Seven Swordsmen, the one eyed man is Ao, what is wrong with your friend?" she asked as she motioned to Joker who blushed at the scrutiny as Naruto turned to him he lowered his head.

Naruto sighed as he said, "He is trying to act civil in front of a beautiful women, and he learned his lesson when we visited the Raikage a few days ago."

However when he finished that sentence he dogged to the side as Ao seemed to get mad when Naruto called Mei beautiful, Ao charged with a drawn kunai intended to scare the teen who spoke out of place about their Mizukage; he was surprised when the teen easily dodged before he felt a leg kicked the back of his knee forcing him o his knees as his arm was twisted he something press against his neck he heard a click as a cold voice spoke.

"Mizukage give me one good reason not to kill this man for attacking a dignitary along with Commander of Konoha's new allies," Naruto spoke coldly as he held the pistol against the mans neck, his teammates already leveled their weapons to the Mist Ninja who also pulled weapons.

Mei was surprised at that exclamation as the boy went from cheery and aloof to cold and calculating, she saw the ships canons turn towards them as the other people on board aim weapons at them. She cursed inwardly at the stupidity of Ao, this meeting was suppose to start a new beginning for Mist but now it could be ruined.

"I am sorry Naruto Ao is hotheaded and easily perceives insults when praise is given, it wont happen again," she the last part menacingly towards Ao.

Naruto sighed as he removed the weapon before throwing the man back towards the group he motioned for his group to lower his weapons as the Mizukage did the same, "I understand, I would hate for blood to be shed over something so pointless, however do circumstances lately any more attacks will be met with lethal force."

Mei nodded her head, but motions for him to follower her as she sent her ANBU away, Naruto was surprised when she released the cuffs holding Zabuza along with applying the tags he had given her to him.

"Now Zabuza I'm paying you back for weakening the Yondaime, your status as a Jounin will be reinstated," she said as she handed him the scroll containing his sword.

Zabuza grinned as he said, "Thanks Mizukage-sama, wow that feels weird calling you that."

He turned to her before a hand slapped his face, "and that is for being a bastard for going on your own."

They heard laugh from their position; they turned and saw it was Joker who was grinning while the rest smiled at the moment, "Ha your so whipped Zabuza!"

Naruto shook his head as he said, "you're just getting him back because he cleaned you out in poker."

This caused Joker to grumble, "He had beginners luck that's all."

Naruto shook his head as he said, "well its good to see Zabuza get repaid for his actions."

Zabuza turned to him as he grinned evilly towards Naruto, "I told you I would make you pay brat when I get free," he said as he started to walk towards Naruto menacingly until a voice stopped him.

"I don't think so Zabuza-sama," Haku said as Ice needles formed in the air making him sweat.

"Ok Haku I wont do anything, no need for violence," he said as he turned he muttered a soft, "yet."

He felt a pain in his rear as he saw a needle lodged there, he turned back to Haku to see her grinning mischievously with no needles in sight; he kept grumbling about blondes taking his subordinates as they finally reached the Administration building.

Stepping into the office Mei took a seat as Zabuza, Ao, and Choujuurou took standing positions behind her as Naruto stood before the desk as his team leisurely stood behind him.

"So what were those circumstances you spoke about earlier Naruto-san?" Mei asked as she poured herself some water.

Naruto sighed as he took a seat in front of the desk as he said, "I have been attacked multiple times when delivering these invitations, and I have already lost good men to an ambush."

Mei raised an eye brow as she saw Naruto subconsciously rub the scar along his cheek, "who in their right minds would attack a messenger?"

Naruto smiled sadly as he said, "Apparently Hanzou, and I believe he finally got off his rocker because we were ambushed by multiple Ame ninja west of Ame."

Mei nodded as she asked in a soft voice, "How many did you lose?"

Naruto sighed as he thought back to that day, "five men, however I was told that 130 Jounin and Chunin lost their lives attempting to kill us."

This shocked the four present as they couldn't believe only five people died while inflicting serious casualties, "what about that ship, while I have seen metal ships before I can say I have never seen anything like that before."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh it's the first of Konoha's naval power, and it's a Fletcher-class Destroyer."

Mei had never heard of such a thing but asked, "You said you didn't interrogate Zabuza but most villages would, so that leaves me to guess you kept him somewhere else."

Naruto nodded his head at her deduction, "yes we kept him in the bases new prison, and he stayed in a modest cell and was given a few things to make his stay pleasurable."

Mei turned to Zabuza as he grinned, "The brat knows how to host guests."

"Aren't you afraid Zabuza will tell me secrets about your base and people?" she asked curiously seeing how Naruto would respond.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "it crossed my mind, however the base is easy to find, and what he probably learn will just lead him to tell you not to fuck with us."

He said that last seriously, so this Naruto was blunt and to the point, she sighed as he was just telling her what she asked, she was trying to get a rise out of him as she bent forward showing more cleavage, "So who are these Konoha Rangers? And what is their purpose?"

Naruto shook his sadly seeing the women teasing him, he heard a slight giggling from behind him as he said, "can you take care of that Haku?"

A smack to the back of the head later Joker was blindfolding himself to resist the urge, "The Rangers are a group of specialized soldiers that are the main defense of Konoha and police force, while small teams may be sent out on missions, we won't par take in an invasion of a country."

Mei was slightly awed at the description, just a defense force? It was laughable in the Elemental Nations, however from what he said if just a small group could defeat a 130 ninja and only lose 5 men then those odds were good, too good.

She sighed as it seemed that the world had changed since they had been cut off from them during the civil war, so she guess it was time to make an appearance, "I must ask as you seem to already have met the other Kage's have they already given their answers?"

Naruto nodded his head as he said, "They are going to be there for the Third Exam, while I would have gone here first to drop of Zabuza I wanted to wait for the Will of Fire to be finished."

Mei nodded her head as she could see the logic, sighing she said, "I'll send teams this year and will be there for the Third Exam to show my support, however I request that you be the one to show me around the village when I arrive."

This caused everyone to turn to her surprised, Naruto grinned as he winked at her, "hai Mizukage-sama, it would be my pleasure, however my time has run out so I must be biding you a farewell until then."

She pouted at losing the chance to play around with her new toy some more but nodded her head, "very well Naruto, until the Exams then."

Naruto saluted before his team followed him out surprised that he would agree when he didn't for the other Kage's, however Naruto could tell Mei was going to try and play with him some more so it was a like a challenge to him.

As they left Choujuurou finally spoke up, "He seems strong Mei-sama, do you think he would be in the exams?"

Mei shook her head as she said, "I don't believe so, however send a Missive to the Daimyo and Hokage requesting he par take the exam with his team, if I'm right and he somehow convinced the other Kage's they would request him too."

Mei turned to Zabuza seriously, "and was what he said was true?"

Zabuza already understood what she was asking, "I would highly advise doing what he said, they let me have a cell with a window and I seen some of the things they have, while the ship is something to fear, he has things that could easily wipe the Mist of the map."

Mei was shocked as Zabuza wasn't one to usually back down from a fight, but she saw the fear and the truth in his eyes, "tell me everything."

Naruto grinned as he re-boarded the ship; it slowly started to pull away from the port. He dismissed his team to eat as he reported in to the Hokage, "Jiji just letting you know the delivery was successful, the new Mizukage is Terumii Mei, from what I can tell she has double my reservoirs."

There was silence until Sarutobi's voice came over the radio, "that's good to hear Naruto, what is the answer and how friendly are they?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing, "She said she would be there also, they seem friendly enough, she asked for me to be her guide when she arrives though."

There was silence until Sarutobi asked, "Are you alone?"

Naruto heard the seriousness in his voice as he stood up, "yeah why?"

He heard Sarutobi sigh, "I received missives from the Daimyo along with some from the other Kage's, they have requested your presence in the Exams seeing as how you are our new allies we will need to show our new strength."

Naruto cursed, he wasn't expecting that, he didn't know the what the exams would be just where they would be held, sighing he said, "this is unexpected, I didn't think I had made that much of an impression, more than likely the Mizukage will be doing the same."

He understood that it was needed but the Rangers weren't ninjas, he frowned as he was watching the sunset, "I know your non ninja's Naruto but its politics, so ill enter your names into the list, this year's exams is going to be larger than we ever thought, each of the Great Ninja Villages are sending at least a minimal of two teams, while it seems they have had their allies do the same, right now the results so far are 326 Chunin hopefuls being sent."

Naruto eyes widened at that, from what he read the last huge exam only held a 150, and it was held in Suna that time, "will the original plans for the exams be able to do that amount?"

He heard Sarutobi seemed to think, "No however the same locations are going to be used but new challenges are being laid out right now as I speak, and no I'm not going to tell them to you."

Naruto pouted slightly, "damn, I understand though, ill be back in Konoha tomorrow, the Will of Fire will patrol the sea bordering Fire country after they drop us off in Wave."

"Understood Naruto, ill see you tomorrow, the Exams will be in two weeks," Sarutobi stated before leaving for his office to complete some more paper work.

Naruto sighed as he went down to join his team letting them know the news while they ate, afterwards he went to his assigned bunk as he thought that this was starting to be more trouble than needed.

(Next Day)

The Will of Fire docked in wave letting off Naruto's team before a Blackhawk picked them to ferry them back to Konoha, the flight was uneventful during the sunny day. Arriving back in Konoha could already see Ninja's scurrying around making preparations for the Exams, Naruto gave his team the week off seeing as how they had finally completed their long term mission.

Naruto himself was casually walking around Konoha, he was dressed in casual wear but as of late he took to carrying his M9 secreted on his person in case of an emergency, he was bored with nothing to do but seeing the joyful expressions of the villagers kept him in a good mood.

He was passing a few bars that were prospering do to the ninja's being able to lose some of the work while the new Rangers visited from time to time when they were off duty. He was idly thinking about going into one when a voice called out his name, he turned and saw it was Kushina.

"Ah Kushina-chan how have you been?" Naruto asked idly as she reached him.

She gave him a soft smile, "I have been good Naruto-kun, what are you doing wandering around?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he waved to a couple of kids who were pointing and whispering about him, "taking a break, finally completed delivering all the invitations so thought I would take a look around the city, did you manage to get Nii-san settled in?"

Kushina was surprised that he completed that already however she said, "oh Yugito-chan seems to like it here; she told me you were the one who saved here and I'm grateful you did Naruto now I have a new friend!"

Naruto nodded his head but was surprised as Kushina grabbed his hand and started to pull him back towards a bar he passed a few minutes ago, "Come on some Jounin took the day off early to celebrate the Exams, Yugito is there too."

Naruto let her drag him into the bar and he was surprised to see how many Jounins seemed to be in there. Anko, Kurenai, Yugito, Kakashi, Asuma, Might Guy, Gekkou Hayate who was talking to a purple haired woman Naruto could have sworn he seen somewhere before, he also noticed the Inuzuka clan head Tsume and her daughter Hana, along with countless other Jounin he didn't know.

Naruto blinked as all the attention was drawn to the two, "um...Kushina-chan isn't this place for Jounin only?"

His voice carried over the sudden quietness of the bar until he hear Kakashi say, "Yo Naruto, join us and tell me where you been lately?"

Everything seemed to go back to normal but people kept glancing at Naruto making him feel nervous as he walked with Kushina towards the table where Kakashi, "I was just finishing up delivering the invitations to the Kage's, just got back from mist a couple hours ago."

This caused an amusing reaction from the group as Kakashi lowered his Icha Icha with his single eye widen, Anko started to cough as she just took a drink forcing Kurenai to pat her back, Asuma 's cigarette fell from his mouth onto the table.

"You went to mist! I thought they were still in the civil war?" asked Anko once she got control of herself; Naruto didn't notice that the rest of the bar was quietly listening in as they pretended to keep talking.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he took a sip of saki he was handed by a waitress, "Nah that ended a couple of months ago, the new Mizukage was sworn in a week ago so I dropped off Zabuza, funny enough he is now a Jounin of Mist."

This caused Asuma to raise an eyebrow, "How that happen? I thought he was being hunted by Hunter-nin."

Naruto saw the gather group nod their heads, "Eh the new Mizukage was an old comrade, and she repaid him by giving him this."

The group seem to nod in understanding until Kakashi said, "wait you said she, so the Mizukage is a female?"

Naruto grinned slightly at that as the females in the bar were glad to hear that a female was a Kage, "yeah, she seems nice enough her name is Terumii Mei, she is apparently Zabuza's ex."

This caused the group jaws to drop, Zabuza actually had a girlfriend, however before they could ask a question they were interrupted by the arrival of Inuzuka Tsume, "did my ears deceive me or did you say you delivered this years invitations? How did you manage to get all the Kage's to agree to come?"

The few Jounin who didn't know this already looked at the blonde teen in shock, this teen had met all the Kage's and had somehow managed to get them to come to the Exams, "I didn't really do nothing special, just delivered the invitations, I could guess they wanted to see who were Konoha's new allies in person, they requested that I partake in the exam."

Yugito was slightly shocked, "they want you to be in the exam? Don't they know that their asking death wishes on their students?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he felt the affects of the alcohol start to take affect, "Eh I don't plan on killing anyone, but some of the Exams from what I can tell will have fights to the death from what I can tell so it's hard telling."

Hana had followed her mother over as she took a chair next to her she said, "So Naruto can you tell us about the Kage's?"

He smiled as he started to tell them as the alcohol started to flow, the conversation ranged from many different topics continuing into the late hours; for once Naruto felt accepted as he made new friends among the group.

(Next Morning)(Contains Lemon)

Naruto eyes opened up as he felt pounding of his head, the sun pierced through the small window of his apartment seemingly mocking him with its brightness, He tried remembering how he had gotten home but soon realized he couldn't remember anything after 10 last night, as the alcohol had began flowing more freely everyone was in cheery mood, he remember that he had Yugito and Kushina both sitting in his lap but then things went blank.

He attempted to sit up but that was when he noticed a few things, one he was naked, two he had a woman on top of him as he felt her assets pressed into his chest as she soundly slept on his chest, three he could feel two others wrapped around his arms, and four his rod seemed to be still in the woman on top of him.

He cursed inwardly knowing he was trapped, he feared for his manhood as he looked at the hair of the women laying with him; brown, red, and Yugito's new blue hair; then as he attempted get his hands free he found out they were being latched onto tightly as his hands cup the women's flowers.

He felt the blush start to form cursing as his manhood started to get harder making the women on top of him moan in her sleep. Kushina started to stir on his right at the noise causing his hand rub her slit making her moan, the mysterious brown hair woman on his right stirred slightly before going still.

Yugito seemed to be having a good dream as she started to rock slightly on top of him moaning softly while still asleep. Naruto couldn't find a way out and sighed as he accepted that he was probably going to die soon, he just wished that he COULD FUCKING REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!

Kushina awoke to the feeling over her slit being rubbed slightly, she moaned in pleasure as a finger slipped into her; she felt herself holding an arm, she snapped open her eyes to see it was Naruto's arm, and that he was awake also but was seemingly resigned about something, that was when she noticed that it wasn't just her and him but Yugito along with…no it couldn't be.

"Naruto-kun, do you know who is on your left!" she whispered quietly to him as he kept on fingering her making her blush but she didn't stop him.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "I can't even remember how I got home last night, what the hell did I do!" he whispered back fiercely as the Body on his left started to stir again.

"its Tsume and lets just say you kept us entertained last night," she giggled a bit perversely at that last part, while she didn't think she would share Naruto, he seemed to be able to keep up with all of them. Yugito seemed to be enjoying another round if by her movement and moaning was to tell anything.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he turned towards the mop of brown hair that now had eyes looking at him, he grinned nervously, "um…hi Tsume-chan?"

Tsume awoke to the whispering, she wasn't as drunk last night so she remembered whose arm she was holding on to, "mmm good morning Naruto-kun, how was last night?"

Naruto sweat dropped, he was expecting her to freak out however this development was way better, "um, I hate to say it but I can't remember."

Tsume couldn't believe that the teen managed to fuck three hot women at once and he couldn't remember? Kami-sama must have something against him, "that's too bad would you like a replay?"

She asked him as she started to rub herself against his hand, she moaned as a finger entered her, she saw Kushina was also softly moaning meaning he was giving her the same treatment. Naruto was in heaven that was all he could think as both the women moaned for more as he entered a second finger in, Yugito seemed to still be asleep as she picked up speed.

"That's it Naruto-kun…faster…harder…mmm…so good….keep going I'm going to cum…ah…ah...I'm Cumming Naruto-kun!" she started to mumble in her sleep but as she said that last part she moaned loudly as her back arched causing her eyes to snap open in orgasmic bliss.

As she came down from her high she saw it wasn't a dream and that she could still feel Naruto's hard member still in her womanhood, she noticed that both Tsume and Kushina were moaning as they held tightly onto Naruto's arms.

"Good morning Naruto-kun enjoying yourself?" she asked smirking down at the blonde.

Naruto smiled stupidly up at her as he said, "I woke up with three angels in my bed, I died and gone to heaven but I just wish I could remember last night."

She frowned at that, but then she remember that he had drank a lot due to so many Jounin buying him rounds, he however said cockily up to her, "did you have a pleasant dream Yugito-chan?"

He punctuated pleasant with an upwards thrust making her gasp in pleasure, she sat up forcing his full length into her, "oh it was a very good dream Naruto-kun."

Kushina couldn't take it anymore as she sat up saying, "you had your fun Yugito-chan now it's my turn!"

Yugito pouted as she got off Naruto with a wet plop, his hard dick was pointing straight coated with her juices, Naruto was surprised when Kushina took hold of his member before swallowing it whole before bobbing her head a few times before taking it out of her mouth moaning, "soooo good."

She straddled him as she positioned herself over his manhood before lowering herself on to it. Naruto watched as the head strained to go in at first before the head slipped into her glistening tight hole, causing Kushina to moan aloud.

Kushina lowered herself farther onto him; however before she could move a knock at the door rang through the apartment. Naruto looked disbelieving at the door, Kushina got off him as the females all quickly started to get on their clothes, and Naruto pulled the bed sheet around his waist as he walked towards the door.

He cracked open the door slightly to see a masked ANBU standing there, "This had better be good ANBU-san or I'm going start getting violent."

The ANBU started to sweat as Naruto was releasing KI that would put the Hokage to shame, "Sorry Naruto-san but Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately. Also please give this scroll to Inuzuka-sama."

The ANBU handed him a scroll before disappearing quickly, Naruto slammed the door shut yelling, "God Damn it! I swear Kami-sama must hate me."

"Who was at the door Naruto-kun?" asked a fully dressed Kushina would walked out of the bathroom along with and equally dressed Tsume and Yugito.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as this meant he missed his chance sighing as he dropped the sheet causing the three women to blush, "Damn Jiji wants to speak to me immediately, here Tsume the ANBU told me to give you this."

Naruto threw the scroll to Tsume as he started to rummage through his drawers getting clothes, Kushina was slightly blushing as she said, "Naruto-kun do you know where our underwear, are we can't seem to find them."

Naruto turned to her; however he noticed something hanging from his ceiling fan, "look up," he grinned as the three women looked up and gasped seeing their undergarments hanging from the ceiling fan, three pairs of lacey bras along with different kind of thongs hung limply.

Yugito frowned before turning to a grinning Naruto with her own grin, "I think I'm going to leave them there, kind of marking my territory."

Tsume let out a bark like laugh as she finished reading the scroll, "Yeah mine too, it seems the Council is having an emergency meeting."

Kushina smiled at Naruto also saying she would leave hers too, Tsume left through the balcony heading towards the Administration Building for the meeting; Yugito left through the door saying something about some more sleep as she head towards her apartment a floor down.

All that was left was a now halfway dressed Naruto along with Kushina, Kushina move to Naruto giving him a deep kiss, "I got to go check on my daughters Naruto-kun so ill see you later ok?"

Naruto grinned at her, "sure Kushina-chan, have a good day."

She nodded her head as she left the way Tsume did, Naruto sighed as he finished getting his uniform on before shushining to the Administration building; He was irritated that he was interrupted but the old Hokage wouldn't make it urgent unless it was important.

Barging through the office doors Naruto said loudly, "This had better be good Jiji because I woke up this morning in bed with three hot women and I thought I finally earned some reward for completing the mission."

Sarutobi giggled perversely before he coughed motioning towards a tall white haired man Naruto instantly recognized, "Naruto this is Jiraiya my student, Jiraiya this is Naruto, Commander of the Rangers."

"So you're the brat who has my spy network buzzing about, don't look like much," Jiraiya said nonchalantly trying to see if he could get a rise out of Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Jiji maybe you don't understand, THREE BEAUTIFUL NAKED WOMEN, in my bed, I don't call meeting another old man important so what's the real reason?"

Sarutobi turned serious as he saw Naruto wasn't in the mood for games, "The council has called an emergency meeting, while I don't know what for, they have requested your presence, but that is not the only reason."

Naruto sighed as he new there was always another reason he voiced his thoughts, "Ok well what do you need me to do?"

Sarutobi stood as he handed Naruto a folder, "I want my other student to return to Konoha, she has dropped off the radar so I want you to help Jiraiya locate her."

Naruto opened the folder to see it was Senju Tsunade; he wasn't surprised as he already figured it out when he said his other student, Jiraiya seemed to speak up, "My contacts say they saw her near Tanzaku Gai, if we hur-"

Naruto waved him off as he clicked his radio, "Hey Shuna where is Senju Tsunade right now?"

This caused both men to freeze as they heard, "Wander Team says she is in Otafuku Gai, do you need me to tell them to keep an eye on her sir?"

Naruto closed the folder, "Yes don't let her know anything is going on, we're going to need to get her to return to the village."

"Understood sir, Wander Team received their orders and are compiling, ill have Blackhawk 1 prepped," Shuna stated as the radio went dead.

Naruto turned back to the two men seriously, "I can go by myself Jiji after the meeting, is there anything else?"

Jiraiya was irritated that the boy dismissed him so easily, "What makes you think you can convince her to return, and how can we trust you're Intel?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya, "You can trust my Intel because my Rangers are in Otafuku Gai, they are there helping the mayor set up the festival, and as to how I would convince her to return? Ill ask nicely if that doesn't work, I go to plan B."

Sarutobi grinned as Jiraiya was being up shown by Naruto however he had to ask, "Plan B?"

"Tranquilizers, now you ready to go deal with the council Jiji?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi nodded his head, however as he stood he said, "When you go Naruto I want you to take Jiraiya as a familiar face may help in making her return, but lets go."

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't get out of taking the Toad Sennin, "fine, Jiraiya meet me at the Bases gate on top of the Hokage Monument."

With that said Naruto followed Sarutobi leaving a grumbling Jiraiya behind him. As they walked towards the meeting room Sarutobi asked, "So who were the women Naruto?"

Naruto sighed knowing the old man was just interested in his life; they were always close never hiding anything from each other since they agreed to the alliance, "If you really must know it was Tsume, Kushina, and Yugito."

As he said it the Hokage tripped slightly as he looked at Naruto who was slightly blushing, "I can say I'm surprised, I hope you didn't wear them out too much."

He opened the door to get his answer as he saw Tsume sleeping on the table; he mock glared at a sheepish Naruto as he took his seat, "so why have you called an emergency meeting for?"

Hyuuga Hiashi decided to take the lead, "it is concerning Naruto-san here and the Clan Restoration Act."

Tsume who had now awoken said sleepily, "And how does that concern Naruto? He is an ally of Konoha outside of the law, and it only matters if he had a bloodline which he doesn't."

A few other clan heads nodded their head in agreement until Shikaku spoke up, "it may be troublesome, but Naruto here is still a citizen of Konoha so he still falls under its laws, and as we read the report of how he managed to create our new allies is now classified as a bloodline due to its unique nature."

Naruto's eyes were holding disbelief, they were expecting him to make babies he spoke his mind, "so you're expecting me to make some babies? You do know I won't register them as Konoha Citizens."

A few of the people who were hoping for that winced as that threw a kink in their plans to try to get the unique ability, Though Mikoto seemed to speak up from her seat, "we understand this, but as allies it would greatly strengthen Konoha if there were more people with your unique chakra, we would just ask for some of your rangers to do it but as the medical reports state they are sterile."

Naruto sighed as he didn't see a way out of this as it was the law he said, "Fine but I pick my wives, and how many, is that all Council Members?"

Seeing a few of them nod he turned to the Hokage, "alright Jiji ill be back later, let them know where I went ok?"

This caused a few people to wonder who they were but the Hokage seemed to know as he nodded his head watching Naruto disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK everyone here is the next chapter, the return of Tsunade! which means i got another chapter to post before they start slowing down =/ but thank you all for the reviews and ideas. now to answer one reviewers statement that the alive clones "threw him for a loop" I made them living beings because it ties into many aspects of this story very well, like at the Ame ambush chapter a clone lost its leg, i dont really think a 'blood clone' could take that kind of damage, but i digress before i start into the rant of non-canon jutsu. **

**Lets just say its proving tougher than i thought to write the prelim fights, hell i actually got a headache trying to figure what teams would work best, who should fight who, and who should win based on know skills and hypothetical OC skills makes me even more dizzy lol but im going to get it out as soon as i can, but i wont give a date that i might not be able to keep, one thing for sure is this all started with the thought of the Chunin exam invasion, and i have it all thought out already but i'm just needing to bridge the gap from A to C.**

**anyways warning for some people another Naruto/kushina moment in the chapter, not one of my best lemons but hey i was kind of preoccupied babysitting lol**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto appeared on top of the Monument seeing Jiraiya sitting at the edge with his telescope out giggling perversely occasionally stopping to write in a small book, Naruto sighed as he new what he was taking notes for however he had a mission and planned on getting it done as soon as possible.

"Oi Ero-Sennin lets go, if your wanting to go I recommend hurrying up," he said as he started to walk back to the gate.

Jiraiya was spying on a couple that had started to get frisky on their balcony, when he heard what Naruto said his eye twitched as he waved the voice away saying, "in a minute brat I'm doing research."

However when he didn't hear a reply he turned an saw the teen already at the gate talking to the guards, he could see one of the helicopters his sensei told him about waiting twenty feet from the gate, he cursed as he missed this opportunity as he appeared next to the brat.

Naruto saw Jiraiya appear before handing him a slip of paper, "that is a pass to get you through the barrier, now lets go we're wasting time."

Jiraiya looked down at the seal tag in his hand with a raised eyebrow, this was an advance piece of sealing, however he also noticed a few seals under the main one, "nifty piece of work here brat, what do these other seals do?"

He followed Naruto through the gate once he did he noticed the seal burn away into nothingness, "that, their one time use so they can't be reused to attempt to get in the base."

Jiraiya could see the logic in the decision as they boarded the aircraft, he noticed there were two male teens along with a female teen already there, "Jiraiya meet me team, guys this is Jiraiya of the Sannin, he will be accompanying us to retrieve Tsunade."

They nodded in greeting as the aircraft took off towards Otafuku Gai, Jiraiya started to quiz Naruto on his sealing ability as the flight progressed.

(Otafuku Gai)

Senju Tsunade sneezed as she just rolled a pair of dice, she was surprised as it landed on 7, she just won? She blinked in confusion as did Shizune; grabbing her winnings she quickly left the table before heading to a different casino.

"You won Tsunade-sama," Shizune stated quietly from a few steps behind her.

Tsunade frowned as she never won unless her luck turned really bad, "I know Shizune we're going to have to be careful, this doesn't bode well."

As she said that they passed by a few of the Rangers who were helping set up a stage for the upcoming festival, it became a usual occurrence as of late, she remember the first time they saw them they thought they were there for them since they were wearing the Konoha emblem on their unusual uniforms.

However they paid her no mind except saying Senju-sama before continuing on their way, it freaked both her and Shizune out that they left for a new village soon after. But a week later the same group appeared there, helping the locals hunt down a murderer before leaving again, the third time she ran into them was in Crater City.

She sent Shizune to follow them, what she found out shocked her, they had caught Shizune spying on them, after scolding her they gave her a book about who they were before leaving the village again. After that she became less surprised when she ran into the group as they seemed to be a roaming group helping villages and towns that couldn't afford to pay for ninja's to help.

When she was in Tanzaku Gai she happened upon them again but this time they seemed to be taking a break enjoying some gambling, She sat at their card table she quickly realized that they must have had worst luck than her as they kept on losing to her, she was expecting to be mad but they just laugh it off stating that it was just one paycheck.

After that she started to gamble against them more often with varying results as they sometimes won but mostly lost but they always paid up in the end; sighing she stopped to get a drink to calm her nerves much to Shizunes disproval.

"What do you think might happen Tsunade-sama? Do you think one of the debt collectors has tracked us down?" Shizune asked as she petted Tonton.

Tsunade downed her shot, "I don't know Shizune, we are going to leave at first light tomorrow just in case."

However just as she said that a slight rumbling echoed over the building, many people ran outside to see what was happening, Tsunade followed them out along with Shizune what they saw made their eyes widen.

A large object was hovering over the street, five people jumped out landing on the ground Tsunade knew why she won when she saw it was more of the Rangers, and her other teammate Jiraiya.

Naruto looked around at the gathering crowd, "Sorry for interrupting your business, you can return to what you were doing."

The group slowly dispersed hearing the commanding tone of the teen, Tsunade eyebrows rose as she had never heard the group of rangers she ran into speak like that, the teen looked straight at her before walking up to her, she prepared to take off silently signaling Shizune to get ready to bolt.

Naruto reached her before saying, "Senju Tsunade you are requested by the Hokage to return to Konoha immediately."

Tsunade ground her teeth as the blonde man years her junior tried telling her what to do, "who are you to think to tell me what to do brat? Jiraiya who does this kid think he is."

She saw Jiraiya seemed to find the situation funny as he chuckled, Naruto never waivered as he said, "Naruto, Commander of the Konoha Rangers, if you would kindly follow us outside the city we can return to Konoha via Blackhawk."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to look confused as she heard Shizune gasp, "You're the one who wrote the book!"

Naruto blinked as he looked around Tsunade to see her apprentice Shizune holding one of the law books, he nodded his head, "yeah, I see Wander Team gave you the law and guidelines book."

Tsunade eyebrows rose so this brat was the suppose commander of the Rangers? She couldn't hold back her laughter that spilled out, "oh ha-ha this is rich, am I suppose to believe some punk like you lead the Rangers? It's hilarious!"

She turned to Jiraiya to see he was serious, which was surprising, "Tsunade-chan regardless Sensei wants you to return."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she said, "No, I told him I would never return to that rotten place again, so you can just march these brats right back to that god forsaken village."

She saw Jiraiya sigh before she heard the blonde click his radio and said clearly, "Do it."

She felt a stinging sensation on the side of her neck, she heard a thump behind her seeing Shizune had fallen asleep with a dart sticking out the side of her neck, fear gripped her heart as she felt the tranquilizer start to take affect; she made a last ditch effort to charge the blonde only to lose consciousness half way to him.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out some rope along with a few tags, "it's always the hard way with me isn't it?"

Jiraiya was surprised as he didn't even see the teen fire, his answer came in the form of Wander Team who saluted Naruto upon arrival, "Sir we request that you treat her gently, she is a good friend."

Naruto sighed as he applied a chakra suppressant seal to Shizune as he turn to apply a specialized seal to Tsunade, "I understand, thanks for the help, if everything goes well she should be back to gambling after the Exams ok?"

He received nods as the team left to finish their work, Jiraiya looked curiously as he saw the seal he was putting on the two, he was surprised however when Tsunade didn't revert to her old age for having her chakra sealed, "Hey brat I think you tag is faulty."

Naruto looked annoyed towards Jiraiya as he hoisted Tsunade over his shoulder followed by Scar picking up Shizune, "it isn't faulty, I read through her file and realized she would be majorly pissed if she awoken to see her age, so I edited the seal a bit to release some of my chakra I stored to keep her Genjutsu going."

Now Jiraiya was surprised, he was thoughtful of other feelings while still completing the mission parameters, he just hoped Tsunade didn't kill the blonde for this; they arrived outside the city to see the Blackhawk waiting for them, they loaded up before gently strapping the sleeping duo in before they took off.

(Nearing Konoha)

Tsunade awoke with a jolt realizing that she heard talking voices, then what happened to her before she was knocked out came back as she looked around, she was in some compartment, Shizune was talking to that Naruto brat; she attempted to move her arms when she noticed they were tied, eyes widening she tried gathering her chakra to use her super strength to break the ropes, however she couldn't feel it.

She looked down at her hands fearing her Genjutsu had fallen but she noticed her unmarred wrinkle free hands were there, raising them to her face she felt the youthful appearance, as she did this she felt something different about the Chakra keeping it up; it was soothing, and revitalizing as she didn't feel the ache of her age.

"Ah Tsunade-chan your awake!" she looked across from her to see it was Jiraiya, her eyes flickered back at Naruto and Shizune who seem to keep on talking.

Jiraiya was serious, "I put up a minor Genjutsu, and I figured you had questions."

She frowned but nodded her head, "yeah like why the blonde kidnapped us?"

Jiraiya leaned forward, "He completed his mission, Sensei sent him to retrieve you for the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"So he planned to knock us out?" she scowled at Jiraiya as he shook his head.

"No that was plan B, he was just hoping you would return when he asked you, he apparently has already read your file so he didn't take any chances," Jiraiya said as he nodded his head at the logic the teen had.

She scowled slightly at that, however she asked, "And how is my Genjutsu still up even though I can't feel my Chakra?"

She actually saw Jiraiya impressed, "the Gaki knows a thing or two about seals, said that it keeps a flow of Chakra to keep it up while separately sealing yours, the kid seems to like not stepping on peoples feelings."

She wouldn't admit it but she was thankful, she looked out of the small window to see they were passing over trees, "so why does Sensei want me to return for this year's Chunin Exams?"

However as she finished Naruto spoke up surprising both of the Sannin, "He probably wants you to return due to how many huge players are suppose to be there this year."

Shizune looked confused at him until he put a hand on her leg saying, "KAI."

She turned and saw that Tsunade was awake, and that she was placed under a Genjutsu, she frowned as she hadn't even felt it but it must have been because her chakra was sealed. Jiraiya was impressed the brat had broken his Genjutsu while Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "What major players would that be brat?"

Naruto sighed as he said, "The Kage's will be meeting in person for the first time since the beginning of the Third Great Ninja War."

This caused both Tsunade and Shizunes eyes to widen; Tsunade was so shocked she whispered softly, "why?"

It was Jiraiya who answered, "The brat here somehow impressed them when he delivered this year's invitations, so it appears that his years Chunin Exams will go down in history."

Tsunade blinked in surprise, this teen had met all the Kage's? She had only met three and that was usually on the battlefield, however before she could speak she felt a Chopper come to a stop; Naruto stood pulling his combat knife sliced the ropes restraining the two.

Tsunade rubbed her wrists looking questioningly at him, "letting us go kid?"

Naruto shook his head as he opened the door, "No Jiji wanted you to be walked through the village of your free will, and I won't remove the seals until we reached his office so running would be pointless as I am the only one who can remove them."

Tsunade sighed but realized that she might as well see what her Sensei wanted, she yelped in surprise when Naruto picked her up before jumping to the ground followed by his team and Jiraiya who had picked up Shizune.

She was set on the ground as she glared at the blonde who only shrugged his shoulders; they made their way through the gates ignoring the awed looks at seeing the two Sannin in person. As they walked towards the Fire Tower Tsunade took in the new look of Konoha, it seemed more vibrant than when she last visited twelve years ago after the Kyuubi attack.

People were joyful, it was just like how she remember it was before the war, she frowned at what could have brought such a change, as she pondered it however a small voice yelled out in fear, she turned to see a young girl start to fall from a two story balcony.

Fear gripped her heart as she attempted to run there but was shocked when she saw Naruto catch the girl, the girl was crying as she held tightly onto Naruto who whispered soothingly into the crying child's ear.

"Mina you're alright!" a distraught mother came out to the front door seeing her daughter in the arms of Naruto.

Naruto handed the small girl to her mother as she thanked him profusely, "Thank you Naruto-sama for saving my girl, I feared I just lost her."

Naruto waved it off, "it's alright Yuna-san, now Mina-chan remember to be careful while playing on the balcony ok?"

The young girl smiled as she nodded her head enthusiastically, "I'll remember Naruto-Nii-san!"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed her head as he said his goodbyes as he made his way back to the group, he once again started walking again ignoring the shocked looks from Shizune and Tsunade.

"What was that back there brat, I'm not complaining but why did you save the girl?" Tsunade asked as they made it to the Tower.

Naruto sighed as he titled his head to her, "Because I could, it's my job and the Rangers to protect every Fire country citizen that we can, besides the girl was too young to have her life taken from her."

He stepped into the building followed by the group, they quickly arrived at the Hokage's office, entering they could Sarutobi already waiting for them, "Ah Tsunade-chan I see you decided to come."

Tsunade scowled at him, "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Sarutobi sighed as he said, "so I guess Naruto went with Plan B, well would you mind if I saw you without your Genjutsu, I haven't seen your face in years, Naruto could you take off the seals and turn to give us some privacy?"

Naruto nodded as he applied the counter seals, he said, "guys turn around, and don't dare turn around if you value your life."

The team turned still standing in attention Naruto turned around also. Tsunade frowned at that but decided to indulge the old Hokage, "KAI!"

There was silence for a few minutes when she realized she had dispelled the Genjutsu; however she remained unwrinkled by time. Frowning she applied more chakra, "KAI!"

Sarutobi eyebrows rose, forming the ram seal he poured out more chakra, "KAI!"

Jiraiya looked in disbelief at her, turning to Naruto he said, "Um...Naruto did that seal have any adverse effects?"

Naruto who was stilled turned around said, "No it shouldn't have, it just was to use my chakra to keep her Genjutsu up."

Sarutobi smacked his head, "Naruto turn around, didn't you forget your unusual chakra was classified as a new Kekkai Genkai?"

Naruto turned around and saw Tsunade was still the same, he blinked owlishly, "oh shit, I had forgotten about that, but I don't see anything wrong, didn't she apply the Genjutsu again before I turned?"

Sarutobi sighed he couldn't believe Tsunade was so lucky but it seemed that her luck finally turned good for once, "Naruto I know we still have found out all the uses of your bloodline but as it seemed to be able to give life to clones, I believe when you used your chakra to keep her Genjutsu up it de-aged Tsunade."

Naruto blinked for a minute before he doubled over laughing, "ha-ha good one Jiji, but there's no way I could do that, it defies every laws of physics!"

Tsunade was shocked to her core at what she heard, this brat had accidently de-aged her to her prime? Before Naruto knew what hit him her was being crushed in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Naruto! I can never repay you!" said a tearful Tsunade.

Naruto finally managed to free himself gasping for breath, he said seriously, "I don't believe it, Jiji do the same jutsu and ill show you that I couldn't have done it."

Hiruzen's eyes widen at that, it couldn't hurt to try, but if Naruto was wrong….they would need to keep this a secret from even the council. Tsunade showed him the signs to the jutsu saying, "it's like the Henge except its solid, just think about what age you want to show."

He did it easily enough noticing the amount o chakra it used as a hefty chunk, however he was surprised to see his liver spotted hands were once again clear, he felt looked at Naruto as he stepped around the desk, "I'm telling you Jiji nothing will change, its impossible."

He applied the tag to the old man, who was surprised to feel the chakra; it was soothing and felt soft yet strong, "so how long did you have this tag on Tsunade?"

Naruto frowned, "and hour and a half max, I'll be back in that time to check on you, I want to go talk to a few ladies."

Sarutobi nodded as Naruto disappeared, Jiraiya and Shizune were busying pocking Tsunade who was still shocked at being in her twenties, Sarutobi dismissed Naruto's team who had finally turned around shocked at the news.

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage, "its real Sensei, this is simply amazing, what if the brat is wrong?"

Sarutobi sat back down he was hoping that Naruto was wrong for the sake of not causing him any more problems, "Then this will be classified as a triple S-rank secret, we can't let the council catch wind of this, if it does work this will be labeled a Kinjutsu, nobody would be able to recreate it unless they had Naruto, we tested the other rangers to see if they had the same effect on clones and found out they don't."

Tsunade blinked, "wait you mean all the other rangers are clones?"

Sarutobi nodded his head as he started to fill Tsunade in on what she missed while she was away.

(With Naruto)

**(****Lemon****)**

Naruto arrived at the front door of Kushina's house where he knocked a few times, nobody answered at all, he turned to leave when he picked up moaning from inside. Quietly sneaking through the front door fearing the worst; he followed the moaning to the kitchen where his fears were unfounded at the sight of Kushina at the sink where she had stopped doing dishes had a hand up her skirt as she moaned Naruto's name aloud.

Grinning Naruto slowly walked up behind her careful to not make any noise he reach around her and started to rub the hard nipples pushing through her blouse causing her to gasp in surprise.

Kushina snapped her head around to see who dared touch her and found the grinning face of Naruto who kissed her passionately causing her to moan into his mouth as his hands full grabbed her breasts.

"Mmm….Naruto-kun! Your back already?" she asked after they broke the kiss, she started to pant more when his hand moved down her tone stomach before going into her skirt and moving her hand to the side causing her to moan again loudly as she felt two digits enter her.

"Yeah Kushina-chan, Tsunade is catching up with Jiji so I'm free for an hour," Naruto said as he nuzzled against her neck before kissing and sucking on a pressure point causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

Kushina was grinding against his hardening man meat before she pushed him back farther and bent over the sink while pulling her skirt up, "Please Naruto-kun I can't wait any longer just stop the foreplay and take me like a slut!"

Naruto seeing her bare ass wiggling in front of him unzipped his fly before taking out his hard dick before sliding it up and down her wet slit causing her to whimper as she tried to push back. Ending her torment he forced his head against he tight flower before it sunk in before slamming into causing her to cry out before he pulled back and repeated the same gesture making her throw her head back in a throaty moan.

Kushina felt the head slide in before she felt it fulfill her causing her knees to buckle before he slammed back into her making her moan deeply at being penetrated so deep.

**(LEMON END)**

Arriving back at the Fire tower after leaving Kushina a quivering mass of nerves in her own kitchen with promises of meeting up later Naruto found the same four people discussing the upcoming Chunin Exams.

He entered through the window surprising them as he looked disheveled and out of breath. Everyone raised an eyebrow except for Jiraiya who connected the dots and started to giggle perversely but stopped at the glare from the young blonde.

Sarutobi heard the giggle and couldn't help but smack his head at that, sighing he said, "Well Naruto are you ready to see if it worked?"

Naruto frowned while saying, "I am Jiji but I'm telling you it can't be possible."

Sarutobi shook his head as Naruto removed the seal, as he stepped back Sarutobi attempted to dispel the Genjutsu, "KAI!"

Nothing happened making Naruto's jaw drop before smacking himself in the head, "damn it! Just another thing to add to my 'what the fuck' list."

Sarutobi couldn't help but stare at his unblemished skin in amazement, however a smacking sound was heard causing everyone to turn and see Naruto banging his head against the wall.

"Naruto stop that at once, this will not get out, I am labeling it a Kinjutsu and no body shall breath a word of it to anyone understand?" Hiruzen said sternly before saying the rest softly making Naruto smile back gratefully.

"Thanks Jiji, I'm going to go hit the sack I'm tired and all this has my head pounding, so have a good night everyone!" with that he disappeared via shushin.

Tsunade blinked before asking, "um, sensei why was Naruto so adamant about wanting this not to work and was pissed when it did? I mean think of the good this could do!"

The Sandaime however shot her a frown saying, "You wont speak a word of this at all Tsunade, the reason Naruto was pissed was because he always wanted to be normal, if people figured out he could de-age anyone he will be swamped by people, so as of right now this is a triple S-rank secret, and now a Kinjutsu."

Jiraiya however frowned, "um sensei how do we explain your new found age?"

Sarutobi flinched as he hadn't thought of that, however as he thought about it they could give the truth just not the whole truth, "I'll let the council know that it was a experimental seal the Yondaime was working on before he died that I accidentally activated, I was knocked out and when I came to was de-aged and the seal array destroyed."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, "it should work, Minato was always trying to create new seals as many know, well I guess I better go start my research, later sensei!"

He disappeared before an irate Tsunade could hit him, She cursed however she heard Sarutobi chuckle, "ah just like old times, so how long will you be staying after the Exams Tsunade?"

Tsunade blinked, "wait your not going to keep me here?"

Sarutobi shook his head while he smiled sadly, "I understand it pains you to be here so I won't keep you longer than after the exams."

Tsunade opened her mouth a couple times before shutting it looking at Shizune she made a decision, "I…want to stay Sensei, things have changed here, its more lively, and for once I cant bring myself to hate Konoha."

Sarutobi smiled, "That's because of Naruto's doing, once the Rangers appeared the Ninja duties were relieved a little bit more allowing them to go on more missions, also the Rangers have also brought in revenue from donations and payments, trade has opened up more due to the bandit numbers being at a record low."

Tsunade could understand that, Konoha had once again becoming what it was before, a shining jewel in the elemental nations all thanks to a single blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everyone here is the final quick update, so im just going to put a quick not up here to answer some questions, somebody asked me about why isn't the villagers trying to take or trade for equipment and tech. which is a very good question but at the beginning naruto states what would happen if this all fell into the wrong hands, so he isnt willing to trade this stuff. another thing is where are they getting their goods? Hunting should already be a given, that and increased trade with other villages and small countries bring in new imports.**

**How are they paying for all this you might ask, i have mentioned it a few times, donations and mission pay, sure it might not seem like much but it can add up do to a lot of different missions. now i will admit he brought up one thing that i can't remeber putting in my sotry, where are they getting all the fuel? i thought i added it in the second chapter but he created seals to where they can slowly expel chakra, and in this story Naruto is smarter than your average bear, so i think he could easily make it to where these vehicles could run on chakra, but funny thing is i already had a whole system written out to how long vehicles can go for with a certain amount of chakra.**

**Now he also asked who attacked Naruto in Ame? which for me wanted me to smack my head against my desk, it was Pein, if you think back to past event in the manga, which is usually where i basing my stuff off, Pein kill Hanzo in what looks to be his late teens early twenties. im thinking he would be about thirty or so at the time of the Chunin exam meaning he would be in power already.**

**Any other questions please PM me so i can answer questions at my leisure.**

**Ranger Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto awoke the next morning to his alarm clock, smacking the off switch he sighed as the noise stopped as he laid back down; his mind was a jumbled mess today due to what had happened yesterday however today was making him queasy because it was the beginning of the Chunin Exams in a couple hours.

Sighing he sat up to start his morning routine, getting a cold shower to wake him up he finished getting dressed, however before he could finish there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door to his surprise he saw Haku waiting for him already dressed for whatever the exam through at them, he saw her blush he looked down and saw he forgot to put a shirt on; rubbing the back of his head he chuckled, "Good morning Haku-chan, you ready for today?"

Haku tore her eyes away from the toned chest as she nodded her head still blushing as he ushered her into his room. Naruto quickly finished getting dressed as Haku looked around the small apartment; the place was kind of sparse of furniture however she could see pictures of different people around the house.

Naruto slung his rifle over his shoulder saying, "well this is going to be fun, let's go Haku."

"Hai Naruto-kun, are Scar and Joker going to meet us at the Academy?" Haku asked curiously, however her answer came when they open the door to see the two standing outside.

"Hey boss, you ready to piss off some Genins?" Joker said as he hefted a machine gun up.

Naruto blinked at the weapon, "isn't that Juggernauts?"

Joker nodded seriously, "Yeah I figured it would be right that Juggernaut was with us in at least one form for this."

Naruto grinned, "Sounds good, just don't let it kick your ass."

With that he pushed past them and exited the apartment's complex with his team following behind. They walked through the morning streets already awake with the buzz about the starting Chunin Exams, more than a few people were wishing them good luck while also secretly wanting to see what a Ranger could do in the Exam.

They arrived at the Academy with no other Genins in sight, which was expected do to the first part not being for another couple hours, they quickly made it to the room, opening the door Naruto was surprised a few Jounin along with the Chunin proctors talking.

Ibiki looked up when he heard the door open to admit the Ranger Squad, he grinned as he was thinking of the ways of breaking a Ranger mind, shouldn't be too harder than any other regular Genin he supposed.

Naruto waved at the man, before the Proctors disappeared along with Ibiki who grinned at the blonde, making him shiver at the slightly demented look he was given. Naruto turned back to the remaining Jounin Sensei's of 7, 8, 9, and 10.

Naruto nodded to Kakashi who gave his patented eye smile, Naruto greeted them, "Hey guys getting the last bit of betting in?"

He was amused when the four had the decency to look ashamed however Asuma nodded his head, "Yeah, so please make sure you don't kill my Team."

Naruto grinned slightly, "I won't but if they cross our path they will be treated to some pain experiences."

Asuma's color drained from his face as he raced out the door followed by Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai to warn their teams.

Naruto sighed as he motioned his team to the front of the room; Naruto took a seat where Iruka use to sit when giving them lectures. Haku idly watched him over his shoulder as he began reading another report from the Wave outpost; Joker sat on the desk as he pulled out his knife starting to etch Juggernauts name on the side of the gun, Scar took out a book he had picked up a while back as he started to read.

The room started to fill quickly, the other teams to arrive early was the Sand, The Sand siblings looked surprised to see someone already there however when they saw who it was they moved quickly to the opposite side of the room followed by their comrades. The other major villages soon joined the group as the room started to become crowded; Naruto was still surprised at how many arrived, they had to use an extra classroom which was where the lesser villages were located to take a separate first exam before rejoining the rest for the second Exam.

Many of the teams were eyeing the group with confusion as to why there were four when only squads of three were allowed, however none questioned them as their respective Kage's told them to keep an eye on the group, so far the Rangers were acting calm even though KI was being directed at them from every direction to see if the gather group could get some kind of response.

The last teams to arrive in the room were the rookies who were loud and boisterous, Naruto actually blinked when the KI was redirected to them, he was surprised when another Leaf Genin he never saw before say, "you may want to keep it down, a lot of people are a bit high strung due to the exam."

The white haired Genin pushed his glasses up, "I'll cut you rookies a break," he said as he pulled out a deck of cards, "these here are my personal Nin-info cards that I have collected through the years I have taken the exam."

Sakura blinked as she asked politely, "Years? How many times have you taken the Exam Kabuto-san?"

He chuckled as he smiled, "Sadly I have taken the Exam 7 times, and I always get to the end and wind up failing."

He asked them if they wanted to know anything, Sasuke stepped forward, "Sabaku no Gaia, Rock Lee, and Ranger Naruto."

Naruto blinked from his position, he had never had a last name, it oddly felt right however the first card Kabuto pulled was Gaia's, "Sabaku Gaia is a Kunoichi from the Hidden Sand village, has completed 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, and 3 S-rank, nothing is known about her capabilities except that she has returned from these missions without a scratch."

The Genins showed more fear making Naruto wonder when they ran into him, Kabuto pulled out another, "Rock Lee is a Genin from the Hidden Leaf village, has completed 25 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 4 B-rank, and 1 A-rank, Taijutsu is off the charts as nothing is known about his Nin and Genjutsu capabilities."

Kabuto pulled out the last card as the entire room waited to hear about the blonde, some even cast glances at the blonde to see him amused while his team stood by, "No this was tougher as Naruto doesn't have an actual last name but has lately been called by many as Ranger Naruto, he isn't a Shinobi as he is assigned as a new warrior class under the direct command of the Sandaime Hokage, while they report to him the Hokage states the new appearance of these Rangers as they call themselves are Konoha's new allies."

This caused many who thought they were ninja to turned surprised to see the now calm face of Naruto as Kabuto continued, "They are entered in this exam by the Hokage and they have entered the exam with a four man squad instead of the customary three, Naruto is the previous host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune until it somehow managed to break free before disappearing a few years ago."

This was news to practically everyone in the room, a former host still alive? It was however the truth was as the blonde was sitting there breathing, Kabuto said as he continued to read oblivious to what was going on around him, "Do to being the Commander of the Rangers and the only one with a citizenship in Konoha all the missions complete fall under his name, "234 D-rank, 132 C-rank, 89 B-rank, 90 A-rank, and 32 S-rank."

The assorted group of people were surprised as they were picking their jaws off the ground at the number, The Rangers completed that many in only a span of a month? "Naruto seems to have no Nin or Genjutsu ability while his Taijutsu is said to be formidable, this teen has already met with all the Kages which most can't say to have done, some missions of note are the liberation of Wave Country from the business mogul Gato."

When he finished he saw everyone staring at him in surprise however he found the reason soon after when he heard a click followed by a cold voice, "so you are the one eh?"

He turned his slightly see Naruto look down at him coldly, Kiba was shocked he would pull a weapon on another Genin from leaf, "Naruto how are you even here? And why do you get a squad of 4 instead of 3?"

Naruto flicked his eyes to the Inuzuka, "the Kage's requested I make an appearance in the Exams, and because as were not ninja our squads are set up differently."

Sakura seemed to have different question as she saw Naruto's team corral Kabuto's teammates, "Naruto-baka why are you pointing that at Kabuto, he is a Genin of Leaf!"

Naruto looked annoyed, "What I am doing is keeping a Traitor secure until Ibiki arrives."

Kabuto who heard the name attempted to run as his teammates attacked the Rangers, however he didn't make it far when three shots rang out. Kabuto crumpled to the floor in pain as he lost the use of his legs, quickly realizing his lower spinal cord was severed beyond even his med-jutsu.

The white hair teen felt fear for himself when he saw the lifeless eyes of his teammates as he felt someone slap a seal on his back as a voice called out, "What the Hell do you think you're doing Naruto!"

Ibiki had apparently made an entrance finally, Naruto spoke coldly as he motioned at the down teen, "This man here has been the one sneaking into the Records room, and he won't be running anymore, so have fun with him will ya?"

All the Genins looked at the blonde like he was crazy, this blonde just shot and killed two Leaf Genin, and wounded another and he was bossing around the proctor? Ibiki blinked confusedly until he grinned directing a few Chunins to get rid of the bodies, "Now there will be no more fighting unless you want to be automatically disqualified, form a single file line and come get your seat number."

However no one moved for a minute until Sasuke spoke up, "Why does Naruto get a four man team? And if he isn't even a ninja he shouldn't be here."

Ibiki growled as more than a few Genin nodded their heads in agreement, "Naruto has been asked to attend this Exam by the Kages and their respective Daimyo's."

Now he yelled loudly scaring a few of the Genin, "SINGLE FILE!"

Naruto's team moved quickly to form one followed soon after by the rest of the Genins to accept their seating arrangements. Naruto noticed that his team was broken up to different sections of the room, as Ibiki explained the rules of the exam before telling them to begin Naruto flipped his paper over to see that there were questions he could pretty easily understood; trusting that his clones skills hadn't got soft he started answering questions.

Fishing in fifteen minutes Naruto tilted his head to see Haku finished before tilting to the other side seeing Scar was also finished; Naruto jerked his head slightly to indicate behind him if Joker was finished.

Scar nodded his head but rolled his eyes in exasperation, Naruto turned around fully and sighed seeing Joker had went back to etching Juggernauts name into the gun again; He noticed a few of the Genin were getting distracted by how his team had already finished and the slight chipping from Joker as he etched.

Naruto turned back around before pulling out a minor document and started to read it for the rest of the hour. When the final minute was finished with only six less teams Ibiki gave them the rules for the tenth question making another two teams quit, Naruto sighed as he shook his head as Ibiki played mind games.

When it seemed none of the other teams were going to quit they were told by Ibiki they passed making a few cry out in cheer, however Naruto wasn't cheering he frowned as he said, "Good job Ibiki, you did it with so little effort."

Sasuke smirked from his seat across from him, "What did he do Dobe? He didn't do anything."

Naruto saw Ibiki grin from his seat, the room had quieted as Naruto spoke, "He was Mind fucking you the entire time."

Haku from her seat said, "Naruto Language!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Ino asked, "How could he, he just acted normal."

Naruto shook his head, "the final question? Obviously to test to see if you had the resolve to do a mission even if there was high chance of failure, also at the beginning he was testing to see if any of us had Chunin level Information gathering."

"there are hidden objectives in these Exams, not all is about just passing a test," he finished as a blackball flew through the open window, two kunai hit the wall to unravel a banner saying, "2nd Exam Proctor The Sexy Mitarashi Anko."

A woman stood before the classroom dressed in a trench coat, "Damn Ibiki there is still a lot."

Ibiki flicked the banner from his face with an annoyed expression on his face, "Can't help it when there is so many, how many passed in the other room?"

Anko looked at him bored, "Well with your class of 91, and the other one of 60 the finally total is 50 teams passed."

Anko turned back to assorted Genin, "Meet me at Training Ground 44 in twenty minutes."

With that she disappeared leaving more than a few grumbling Genin behind; they started to clear out of the room quickly leaving Ibiki to sigh as he went around to pick up the tests.

Naruto was trying to figure how many teams would wind up completing the second exam, from what Anko had hinted at the other night it was some kind of survival exam; he decided to take her hints and plan for something five times as dangerous as what she was saying.

(Training Ground 44)

Naruto and his team were the first team to arrive thanks to actually knowing where the forest was, Anko didn't seemed to surprised to see him though, "Hey Naruto, ready to have some fun with the Genins?"

Naruto grinned along with his team, "yeah can't wait for it, so what is this exam going to be about?"

Anko frowned before smiling while shaking her head, "eh I guess there is no harm in telling you early, it's suppose to be a survival/document retrieval exam, I'll tell you the specifics when the other Genin arrive so I don't have to repeat myself."

Naruto nodded as him and his team moved to the side to try and discuss a strategy with what they knew of the forest; they knew the forest pretty well due to using it to help train the clones in team tactics. Slowly one by one the teams arrived before the dark forest more than a few looked frightened at the dark aura it gave off, once the last team had arrived Anko started to speak.

"Alright brats listen up, I'm not repeating myself, the second exam will test you on survival and document recovery, your objective will to recover five different scrolls," here she raised five different scrolls with a kanji for Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lighting.

"each team will be given a scroll randomly so you won't know which team has what, you must get all five with any means possible, steal, trick, or kill it doesn't matter; once you get all five you must make your way towards the middle of the forest where a structure is located," she said before waving some forms.

"these forms in my hand relinquish any fault of Konoha or the Rangers in case of your death so if you want to back out now please do, now before I forget you can only complete this exam with your team, if you lose someone you are disqualified, now any questions?" she asked glaring at the assorted Chunin hopefuls.

Choji raised his hand before asking, "What will we do for food?"

Anko grinned maliciously, "this forest has many different creatures and animals; food is everywhere in there."

Choji paled at that causing a few teams to snicker at him, a Suna Genin raised his hand asking, "Are we allowed to open the scrolls?"

Anko shook her head, "if you do it will be at your own risk, now any more questions?"

No body answered her before she started to pass out the forms, once everyone had signed she said, "you got fifteen minutes to get to a starting gate, that is where you will receive your scroll."

Everyone started to disperse however a loud voice drifted across the field, "heh this going to be easy."

The teams turned to see the Uchiha smirking but was shocked to see a kunai fly by his cheek cutting it while the Anko lady appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat, "think its going to be easy brat? This field has killed Genin better than you, I expect more than half of the teams here to die in the first two days, and the only team I am expecting to see at the end is the Rangers."

Next she was back at the front of them; Sasuke couldn't stop and said angrily, "What is so great about the Rangers, they can't stand against the might of an Uchiha!"

Anko shook her head as the teams stopped to hear her answer, "You don't understand Uchiha, this field is a playground for the Rangers, they send in their squads to test teamwork for weeks at a time, they know this field like the back of their hands."

Sakura shouted angrily, "then that isn't fair, if they know the forest so good then why are we taking it here?"

More then a few teams were nodding in agreement, Anko seeing them growled and was about to yell when laughter burst across the field, "Hahaha are you serious Haruno? Did you not listen to Ibiki in the class room?"

Everyone turned to see the laughter was coming from a snickering Joker while the rest of the team shook their heads of the stupidity, "we're in this exam because the other Kages and Daimyos asked for us to be, Konoha won't change the exam because one of their allies were forced to participate, so I recommend you shut up and get to your gate cause there is now just five minutes to get to the gates."

With that they disappeared causing the teams to panic at the news as they scurried to find a gate. Naruto and his team arrived at a gate where a MP was standing who saluted before handing over fire scroll, "Here you go sir, teams are already sweeping the area as order, good luck with the exam."

Naruto pocketed the scroll before turning to his team, "Alright guys thanks to Anko we're going to be on the top of the hit list, Haku take point and Joker will follow us."

They nodded before Haku raised an eyebrow, "what's the plan on getting the other scrolls Naruto-kun?"

Naruto who was checking his ammo said as he looked up, "they're going to be coming to us Haku-chan, attach the suppressors so we don't draw too much attention, Joker try to not fire unless we need it ok?"

Joker who pouted said, "Ok boss if that is what you want."

Naruto shook his head but a click in front of them drew their attention as the gate opened up allowing the team to bolt into the dark forest. It was a three kilometer run to the middle building so they took off in a light run while surveying their surroundings; along the way they ran into the occasional wild animal which was quickly put down and sealed for later use.

About halfway to the building by Naruto's estimate Haku stopped in the middle of a clearing before turning to Naruto, "Naruto-kun I sense about five teams closing fast in all directions."

Naruto shook his head, so the Kages told their Genins to test them, sighing he said, "Go back to back, don't fire unless you have to since their just Genin, when I give the word plug your ears and close your eyes."

The team nodded before getting back to back just as five different teams surrounded them in the clearing. There was nothing special about the assorted teams, all the teams glared at one another before setting their sights on the Rangers in the middle.

A Chunin hopeful from Iwa said, "Well look at what we have here, the so called Rangers, I suggest give up your scroll you're easily out numbered."

His answer was a growl from a Kiri Genin, "back off boy we got here first, give us your scroll and you might just live."

All the teams started to bicker about who was there first causing Naruto along with his team to sweat drop; clearing his throat Naruto asked loudly, "um if you don't mind me asking but what scrolls do you all have?"

Everyone paused in their fighting to stare incredulously at Naruto like he was stupid, a Kumo Genin spoke up saying what was on everyone's mind, "Are you retarded? Why would we tell you?"

Naruto sighed as he opened a pocket before pulling out a cylindrical object causing the teams to ready their weapons, "because it would make it easier on us, NOW!"

With that he pulled the pin before throwing the flash bang high in the air as him and his team plugged their ears; what happened next would be called a humiliation as the grenade went off blinding the teams and causing them to drop to their knees holding their bleeding ears, they never noticed the Ranger team spring into action as they quickly knocked them out with the butts of their guns.

Naruto shook his head as he knocked out his second team before looking at the other and seeing they had subdued their teams, "check them for their scrolls."

The others nodded as they started to pat down the Genins for their scrolls. It didn't take long before they all met back up in the middle; Naruto shook his head as Joker had found a Wind scroll, Scar had an Earth scroll in his hand while Haku was holding a Water scroll.

He gathered the scrolls before pocketing them along with the Lighting scroll he had before tossing the extra Water into the middle of the teams, "I can't believe our luck, let's get to the tower before they decide to wake up, same formation as earlier."

Receiving affirmative nods as they moved to finish the last one and a half kilometers before nightfall.


	11. AN apologies

hey everyone griff here, just letting you know I apologize for taking so long with this story, I've looked over my story and seen a few issues.

I'm going back and re-writing the chapters, I won't change much except probably making the chapters longer, giving more detail, and try and flush out the storyline more.

basically give me a week or two and the new chapters should be up, baring an problems that could pop up in between here and then.


End file.
